A Charming Alias
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: Teen Charmed! The girls have to move in with Victor because Grams dies early. The Charmed Ones in high school can only cause trouble, trouble, and more trouble. Alias characters in this too! R&R! Definite AU. On hold.
1. Morning Part I

**Read all this stuff. It is important and it helps you understand my story. **

A/N: I've had the wierd hankering to write a teen Chramed and well there it is. I was watching Alias while I was writing this, so I thought wouldn't it be cool if all our favorite characters from Alias were in the same high school as the Charmed characters. Well, I think it's cool. And even if you have no idea what's going on with Alias you should be able to understand everything. I make it incredibly simple.

Setting: Teen fic. Piper-16 Phoebe-15. I know they're farther apart but it works better with them so close in age. I can't decide whether to put Paige or Prue in this fic or both. Please help me! Most of the Alias characters are in the same age group as well. They don't have their powers and no one has any clue of what SD-6 or Rambaldi is. Except for Jack but that's because he works with them.

Summary: The girls have to move in with their father when Grams dies. The Charmed Ones in high school has got to be one wild ride! Alias characters in this too! Total AU.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or Alias, unfortunately. _But_ my birthday is coming up and I would so love to own Drew Fuller and Michael Vartan. They would make me a very happy birthday girl.

A/N: Just as a hint, and if you don't want to read my very short spoiler thing, then don't read the rest of this note. Chris will be in this because I love him and I can't seem to write a fic without him. I haven't decided how he'll come into this but he will. Chris _will_ be here and he won't die because _I_ am not Brad Kern. _I_ do not make very sexy men die. That would be stupid and I would no longer have a birthday present.

Oh and when you see this (), that means time has lapsed or a change in location. Okay? Good.

Also, there is slight language in this which is why it is rated PG-13. Nothing over the top, I swear!

Happy reading and Merry reviewing!

* * *

"Phoebe! Come on, we're going to be late and then I'm gonna have to kill you!" Piper yelled up the stairs. 

"Alright, give me five minutes!" Phoebe yelled back.

"You've got three!" Piper yelled, turning from the base of the stairs. She studied the house with disgust. It was bad enough that their grandmother –and caretaker- had to die, but now they had to live with their father in L.A. Grams had been taking care of Piper and her two sisters ever since their mother died when they were younger but some heart thing had taken her life early. So, the three girls packed up, and moved to L.A.

Phoebe came running down the stairs in a flash of brown hair and tight clothes. "See, look at that, two and half. I'm getting better at this."

Piper shook her head, "But not good enough." Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Piper in a childish manner. You would think since Phoebe was nearing sixteen, she would cut out the childish stuff. Apparently not. "Does she wanna a ride?" Piper pointed up the stairs, meaning their other sister.

"I think she left already." Phoebe said, casually, heading for the front door.

"Really?" Piper asked, following her.

"Bye Dad!" They both yelled over their shoulder.

"Bye girls!" Came the distant reply. Both girls shook their head. Their father was anything but loving. He had run out on them before and it was only a matter of time before he did it again. They lived here because they had to. A lot of girls would have killed for the chance to live in a huge mansion with their super rich dad. They just wanted to go back home to the manor.

"So, who'd she leave with?" Piper asked, once they were outside.

Phoebe shrugged, "I have no idea. She could have walked."

Piper laughed, "Yeah, right. She hates walking."

Phoebe just shrugged again, and got into the passenger side of the car their father had given to them so they could come and go as the pleased. "Ready for this?"

Piper shook her head, turning the engine over, "Yeah, new school, new friends, more explaining why we have to live with Victor. Sounds like fun." She answered sarcastically.

Phoebe laughed, "One adventure after another in the Halliwell clan."

"Amen," Piper said, backing out of the driveway and speeding down the quiet Beverly Hills street. Soon they reached the large private school Victor had enrolled them in. Piper pulled into a parking spot and shut of the car. "So this is our school?"

"This is our school," Phoebe confirmed, studying the rich-looking school with disgust. "I never thought I would want to go back to public school."

Piper chuckled and reached into the back seat for her bag, "Do I look alright?"

Phoebe smiled, "Perfect." Piper's acne had cleared up for the most part thanks to the dermatologist Victor had sent her to, and after hours of Phoebe's complaining and bickering, Piper finally got contacts. "What about me?"

Piper smiled back, "That, Phoebe, is a question you never have to ask." Phoebe wrinkled her nose at the compliment. "And yes, you look great."

Phoebe smiled wider, "Thank you." She reached back and grabbed her bag as well, getting out of the car at the same time as Piper did.

"So what class do you have first, tenth-grader?" Piper asked.

Phoebe looked over her schedule quickly, "English, eleventh-grader." It was strange that the two girls were only a year apart. They acted a decade apart and looked more like twins. "You?"

"History," Piper answered without having to look at her schedule. She had it memorized already. Phoebe shook her head. Beauty and brains was bound to bite Piper in the ass someday. "See you at lunch." Piper added, over her shoulder, walking off towards her class.

"See ya," Phoebe called after her, heading towards her class as well. Piper found her class and noticed an empty spot in the back of the class. She walked quickly back to it, claiming it as her spot. Somehow, she always paid attention more in the back of the room.

"Hey, bitch, this is my seat." Piper looked up, remembering all the times she had heard that comment in her last school.

"Is you name on it, Lauren?" A girl with brown hair sitting next to Piper asked. "Nope, I don't see it anywhere. Sorry." The girl named Lauren threw the brunette girl a nasty look and wandered off to find a different seat in the opposite corner of the room. The brunette girl turned to Piper, "Don't worry about her. Lauren's just got a stick up you know where." Piper smiled at the comment. "My name's Sydney by the way."

Piper nodded, "Piper."

"Are you new here, Piper?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I just moved here to live with my dad. Our grandmother was taking care of us after our mom died but then she died as well." Piper explained.

Sydney looked sympathetic, "That's too bad. My mom died when I was six." Sydney shook the look of sadness and added, "You said us. Who's 'us'?"

"My sisters Phoebe and-"

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG_

The bell rang before Piper could say anymore. "Join me and my friends for lunch. We can talk more then." Sydney whispered. Piper nodded, and turned to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Maybe this new school was turning out to be better than she thought.

()  
  
"Crap," Phoebe muttered, hearing the bell ring and running to her class. She had a detour in the bathroom and had ended up spending way to much time in there. She arrived at her class, ten seconds late and out of breath. "Sorry, I got lost." Phoebe lied to the teacher.

The teacher nodded, "Just take a seat. Miss...?"

"Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell." Phoebe said, sitting in the one free spot in the room. It was in the middle, not a bad spot but not as good as the back. Phoebe loved sitting in the back. It was so much easier to block out whatever the teacher was saying.

"What are you, James Bond?" A black haired guy sitting next to her, whispered. Phoebe looked over at him and whispered back,

"Yes and it's my mission to infiltrate a high school and steal all the good cafeteria food, leaving the students with crap powered stuff."

The guy chuckled, "Nice. So, Halliwell, are you new here?"

"Yeah I am." Phoebe admitted. The teacher glanced at her and the guy. Phoebe stopped talking and smiled sweetly at the teacher. The teacher glared at both of them, then went back to her lesson. "Do you have a name?"

"Cole Turner." Cole noticed the teacher glaring at them, again and scribbled something on a piece of paper. With a flick of his hand, the note went sailing on Phoebe's desk. Curious, she opened the note. _Nice to meet you Phoebe Halliwell. Why don't you have lunch with me and my friends?_

Phoebe wrote something on the paper and tossed it back to him. He casually reached over and unfolded the note. _Sure_ was all she had written. He glanced over at her. She pretended not to notice and continued to stare straight ahead at the teacher. He shook his head causing Phoebe to smile. Her first day and already she was meeting guys. She loved this school.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Should I continue? Should there be Paige or Prue or both in this?(just so you know. I can write Paige a whole lot better than Prue) Leave me a review telling me what you think. You know you want to. 


	2. Morning Part II

**Read this stuff too because I am explaining characters in this and their ages**

A/N: Okay, now I know exactly who is going to be in this fic. I'm listing all the facts for the characters because I'm starting to confuse myself.

From Charmed I'm using: Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Prue, Leo, Cole, Glen, Richard, Andy, Chris(duh!), and Victor with some Penny and Patty.

And from Alias: Sydney, Vaughn, Francie, Lauren, Will, Weiss, Sark, and Jack with some bits of Sloane.

Okay and the ages: Piper, Sydney, Vaughn, Leo, Lauren, and Will are all 16-ish and in eleventh grade. Phoebe, Cole, Francie, and Weiss are 15-ish and are in tenth grade. Paige(they all believe that Paige is Victor's daughter even though she's not, oop, more spoilerness), Richard, and Glen are 14-ish and in ninth grade. Sark is 17-ish and in twelve grade. Ha, he's all by himself. And Prue and Andy are 18-ish and in college back east. They won't be in this a whole bunch because I got more calls for Paige to be in this than Prue, sorry.

Oh, and another note. All this is happening like in modern times because I have no idea what happened in the early nineties. I was barely around the last part of the eighties and I can't remember anything before '96. I can't even remember what I had for dinner last night. Anyway just assume that the first episodes of each show are like in 2015, somewhere around there.

Also, I was reading over reviews last night and realized that one was left under my name. I just want to clarify that my brother was reading this story and I think he left me a review under my name because I forgot to sign out. So, no I do not leave myself reviews. That was my brother. It was sweet in his wierd little head.

* * *

"Damnit," Paige mumbled under her breath, looking at the clock by her bed. She was late again. She dragged herself out of bed, dressing blindly not really caring if it matched, and stumbled down the stairs. 

Her father looked up from the newspaper he was reading when she wandered into the kitchen, still half asleep. "Morning." Paige waved her hand as her greeting and headed for the coffee maker. "Coffee's gone," Her father said, still watching her.

Paige let out an exasperated sigh and abandoned her coffee search. She crossed over to the refrigerator and pulled out a diet coke. That would keep her caffeinated for awhile.

"Your sisters left already," Victor commented.

Paige's eyes widened, "They what?" He nodded and she rushed out of the kitchen, soda still in hand. Quickly grabbing her backpack, she ran out the front door, yelling "Bye Dad!" over her shoulder as she slammed the door. It was a two mile trek to the new high school she and her two sisters had been enrolled in. _I'm going to seriously hurt Piper and Phoebe for leaving me,_ she thought.

The receptionist looked up when Paige rushed in, breathless and her raven- colored hair messed. "Tardiness is unacceptable."

Paige grimaced, noticing that she was at least forty-five minutes late. "I know, but you can't you make an exception for me?" She asked sweetly. "I swear it'll never happen again," She suppressed laughter when she said this. Like she'd ever be on time every day for the next four years.

The receptionist studied her, then handed her a yellow tardy slip. "Thank you so much," Paige gushed, running to her first class which was almost over by now. Quickly scanning her schedule, she muttered, "Earth Science, fabulous." All forms of science were her worst subject. Knocking on the open classroom door, she walked into the class.

"And you are?" The teacher, Mr. Shearer asked.

"Paige Halliwell. Sorry I'm late." She handed him the tardy slip and took the appointed seat in the front row.

Mr. Shearer studied the slip for a split second before tossing it into the trash, "So, Paige why don't you tell us about yourself."

Paige's naturally pale skin gained a slightly rosy color as she stood up again, "I'm from San Francisco where me and my sisters lived with our Grams until she died last month. So we had to come here to live with our father, well except for my oldest sister. She's in college back east." Paige paused before adding, "Lucky." A few people giggled at her side comment and she just smiled.

"That's enough," Mr. Shearer said, and she sat down.

Paige jumped when a note landed on her desk. Curiosity got the better of her as she unfolded the note. Glancing up to see if Mr. Shearer was looking at her, Paige quickly skimmed the page. _Shearer's not usually like that. He's pretty cool actually. What are you doing for lunch?_ It was signed, _Glen, the guy behind you_.

_Subtle change of subject_, Paige thought quickly scribbling her response. Then casually yawning and stretching she dropped the note on his desk. Glen snatched it and quickly unfolded it. _Probably killing my sisters for leaving me this morning and making me late, why?_

A couple minutes later Glen's reply landed on her desk. _Want some help?_

Carefully she slipped the note behind her and onto his desk. _Yes, that'd be great._ Paige smiled, being late sure did have its advantages.

()

"Geez, Prue, could you get here any earlier?"

Prue shrugged, "I just don't want to be late."

Tanya shook her head and sat in the seat next to Prue. People were starting to come in for the photography class they were both in, "Yeah and you're at least fifteen minutes early."

"It's like the Halliwell curse. We are always really early or really late." Prue explained, doodling idly on her notebook. "Except for Piper, she's the only one to escape the curse."

"And Piper is?" Tanya asked.

Prue sighed, she had explained her family to Tanya the night before and she had already forgotten, "My sister."

Tanya nodded, "Oh, right. The brunette one."

"They're all brunette," Prue laughed, "Well maybe not Paige, but even then, she may as well be brunette."

Tanya laughed, "You're losing me with all this weird talk of your sisters. How many do you have again? Seven thousand?"

Prue threw Tanya a look, "No, just the three of them."

"Where are they?"

Prue hesitated, "In high school back in L.A."

Tanya looked confused, "I thought you came from San Francisco."

A look of pain flashed through Prue's eyes, "I do, but my Grams who my sisters lived with just died last month, so they had to move in with our Dad."

Tanya immediately regretted being so forward, "I'm so sorry."

Prue nodded, "I know. I miss her."

"Good morning class," The teacher interrupted the two girls' conversation. Prue turned to listen. She didn't want to fail this class, photography was her favorite thing.

"Wanna go get some lunch with us, Prue?" Tanya asked after the class had ended.

Prue shook her head, "Can't. Way too much homework. I'm going to the library and not coming out until I have this paper done."

"You're a one-track-minded woman Prue." Tanya said, walking off to join her friends to go lunch.

Prue shook her head, wearily and headed towards the giant library at the college. Tossing her books onto the table, Prue sat and opened her notebook. She grimaced, realizing that it was full of doodles and not notes for her English Lit class. "Great, now how am I going to write that damned paper," She muttered, abandoning her books temporally to get some caffeine. She was going to be there for a while.

"Is that you Prue?"

Prue turned, knowing that voice. Her frown over her missing notes disappeared, noticing that her high school boyfriend was standing there, "Andy."

"Wow, you look great."

Prue waved off the comment, "It's been like six months since we've seen each other. I look the same."

"You always looked great then," Andy was flirting with her. She decided to just let him.

"That's sweet." She took the coffee that the vendor handed her and paid the man, "I thought you were going to college in California."

"I was, but then I transferred back east. Just wanted a change of scenery."

Prue nodded. She knew what he meant. Although, she had gone back east for school because she wanted a separate life from her sisters. "Do you go here?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah." Prue smiled and turned to go back to her abandoned books. "Hey, Prue, do you want to go out to dinner sometime, just for old time's sake?"

Prue smiled, "You're making me feel old now and sure."

"Great, I'll call you."

"My number hasn't changed." She held up her cell phone just for show and then went back to her table with Andy watching after her.

* * *

Repsonse to reviews: 

**lil-whitelighter111488**- Thanks for helping me decide who to put in this and for being my first review for this story. I'll keep writing. I like this one.

**X2P3**- Yeah, I love the crossover too. And thank you for the help as well, I'm making Paige the more dominate third sister than Prue will be. And Paige is 14, like it says in the author's note at the beginning of this chapter. I'm glad you love my other fics as well. : )

**JanaRose**- That's okay that you haven't seen Alias. Most of my friends haven't seen it either and they think I'm crazy when ever I talk about it. And yes, both are in here, as if you couldn't tell by reading the chapter. It was hard writing the beginning trying to decide which sister to put in here and it's good that you think I did it well. Peace man!

**pyschokitty3**- Vaughn and Leo will be in this because Sydney and Piper just aren't them without them. And I will eventually have the two couples together, oops that was a tad spoilery. Sorry. And yes, I love Alias and Charmed too. I've seen all these Charmed/Buffy and Angel crossovers and so wanted a Charmed/Alias one. And Rambaldi could be like a demon, right? I mean he's bringing about the end of the world. Works good enough for me.

Okay, now that I have things figured out, leave me a review. If you don't the pretty purple button starts talking and it's not pretty anymore. It's freakin' scary!


	3. Lunch Part I

A/N: Oooh, okay I forgot a character. Marshall from Alias **will** definity be in this. I can't believe I forgot Marshall. How stupid am I? And I may put Dixon(he's from Alias too) in this, I just haven't decided. I'm still working on putting Chris in this. It's very hard.

* * *

"Thank God, Syd, there you are." 

Sydney smiled when her best friend Francie pretended to be worried "That's Francie." She whispered to Piper.

Piper nodded, "She seems nice."

"She is," Sydney admitted, "But she gossips none-stop."

"I do not," Francie protested as Sydney and Piper sat at the table. "And you are?" She asked Piper forwardly.

"Piper, she's new," Sydney said before Piper opened her mouth.

"Great to meet you Piper," Francie greeted her with a smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Not this again," Sydney complained. "I told you, I broke up with him and it wasn't because of Vaughn."

"He so broke up with you," Francie countered, then turned to Piper, "Would you break up with your boyfriend of six months because of a really cute French guy?"

"Well, if he's French, how could I not?" Piper answered.

"Ha!" Francie yelled at Sydney.

"Ha, what?" A blonde guy asked, sitting down at the table with the three girls.

"Ha, I was right." Francie didn't offer very much of an explanation.

Sydney shook her head, silently telling the guy to drop the subject, "Piper, Will. Will, Piper."

"Hey Piper," Will said, offering his hand. Piper just smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Mike, are you listening to me?" Eric Weiss asked, noticing his friend's dazed stare over at Sydney's table.

Vaughn snapped out of his daze and looked over at Eric. "Huh?"

"You girlfriend's name is Lauren," Eric said.

Vaughn threw him a nasty look, "Shut up."

"I'm just saying," Eric held up his hands in mock surrender, "You were staring again."

"I was not," Vaughn defended.

"Not that I blame you. Sydney is looking good but her new friend is looking even better," Eric made the move to stand up.

"Down boy," Vaughn ordered. "And I wasn't staring."

"Fine, gazing longingly, whatever." Eric took a large gulp of his soda. "Hockey, Friday, yay or nay?"

"Hold that thought," Vaughn answered, standing up and walking over to Sydney's table. "Hey Sydney."

Sydney looked up and smiled, "Hey Vaughn. Sit, join us."

Vaughn shook his head, "Can't. You know how Lauren is." Sydney nodded slightly. She and Vaughn's girlfriend had never gotten along which was evident by what had happened earlier that morning, "I just wanted to know your new friend's name."

Piper smiled, "It's Piper."

"Piper," Vaughn echoed and she nodded to confirm it. "Okay, nice to meet you." He walked off, leaving a very confused table.

"Hey, Will. Basketball after school?" Another blonde guy asked, sitting at the table before Sydney had the chance to explain to Piper exactly who Vaughn and Lauren were.

Will nodded, "Definitely," He noticed his friend's glance at Piper and added, "Piper this is Leo. Leo this is Piper." Leo smiled at Piper and she felt her heart jump. She looked down, both in an effort to hide her blush and confused.

"Are you sticking around unlike a certain Frenchman?" Francie asked, throwing a glance at Sydney.

"Oh, so this 'Vaughn' is the Frenchman that you broke up with your boyfriend over?" Piper asked.

Sydney glared at Francie, "Yes, and I didn't break up with Danny because of Vaughn."

"Could've had fooled me," Leo said, munching on a stolen chip from Will.

Sydney turned her glare to him for a split second, then back at Francie, "For the record, I never told Danny that I liked Vaughn because I don't like him in that way. It was for other reasons."

"Which were?" Francie pressed.

"None of your business," Sydney snapped. Piper looked on, feeling bad for helping to start the ganging up on Sydney thing. But it was pretty obvious that Sydney had some form of a crush on Vaughn whether she admitted it to herself or not.

"So, changing the subject before Sydney goes all World War III on Francie. Where are you from Piper?" Sydney threw a quick glare at Will at his comment on her temper but chose to say nothing.

"San Francisco," Piper answered, calmly.

"Really?" Will asked, and she nodded to confirm. "Okay, then why are you in L.A.?"

"What are you a reporter?" Piper asked.

Francie laughed, "He might as well be."

"Hey, a reporter is a very respectable job in the world." Will said in his defense.

"Why don't you just answer the question," Leo offered.

"Okay," Piper sighed, "My Grams died last month and my sisters and I had been living with her because my mom died when we were young and our dad kind of ran out on us. And now, ironically, we have to live with him except for Prue, she's in college back east."

Leo and Will exchanged stunned glances, and at the same time said, "That's too bad."

Piper waved it off, "I'm over it, really. I'm fine."

"You have sisters?" Will asked, after a long pause. Francie smacked him in the arm and gave him a cold stare. "Ouh, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing his arm.

Piper smiled, trying not to laugh, "Three and two of them go here."

"Really?" Will asked, suddenly more interested in Piper, earning him another smack in the arm from Francie. "Would you stop hitting me?"

"No," Francie answered, joking.

"So are they pretty?" Will flinched when Francie raised her hand to hit him a third time.

Piper giggled, "Yes very, a whole lot more than me."

"I doubt that," Leo said, listening to the whole conversation. Only Sydney hadn't said anything but she still seemed to fuming over the whole her-not- liking-Vaughn-though-it-was-completely-obvious conversation earlier.

"And why's that?" Piper asked.

"No one can prettier than you," Leo answered calmly.

Piper blushed, and laughed nervously, "That's really nice of you but I'm not that pretty."

"I think you are," Leo insisted, causing her to laugh nervously more and blush an even deeper red. Piper had no idea why any guy much less the very handsome Leo would be flirting with her. She was the loser, the geek that no guy would ever speak to. Maybe her luck was changing with this new school. Just maybe, but she wouldn't get her hopes up.

* * *

Response to reviews: 

**lil-whitelighter11148**- I will work on putting Paige and Glen together. They are so cute together and the only reason why I like putting Paige and Richard together is because Glen's married now. It's best if Paige is dating a single man unlike with Nate. That guy sucked.

**pyschokitty3**- Weirdly that made sense, probably because I have a very weird mind. I'm afraid of what goes on in there sometimes. I don't mind the swearing, Lauren is a bitch and Sark had it coming, that bastard. They're only in this to make it very dramatic otherwise I hate them and want them to DIE and Lauren's already done that. I wonder where I can hire someone to shoot Sark for me. Anyway, before someone sends me to the crazy house for writing that, I thought that having Piper and Sydney as friends would be good. Apparently I was right : )

**xjelliepotatoex**- Okay, okay, already. You've read this chapter and you have seen all the Leo-ness. There will be lots of Piper/Leo and other couples. But I plan on taking my time with this so you may have to suffer for just a little bit. I introduced all the other guys first because I couldn't think of any characters for them to meet first but their sweeties on the show. Don't worry, lots of Piper/Leo on the way!

Please leave a review! I live on reviews and feedback because I have very limited human contact.


	4. Lunch Part II

A/N: I finally figured out how I'm gonna put Chris in this and Dixon too. I'm so proud of myself. : ) In case you haven't figured, I put my reponse to reviews at the end of the chapter because I'm different and like to do things that way.

* * *

"Cole, over here!" Phoebe called, finally spotting Cole after waiting around for him for a good twenty minutes. Cole heard her and waved, making his way through the small crowd of students to her.  
  
"Sorry, I'm late. Something came up." He apologized.  
  
Phoebe, blinded by how cute he was, just shook her head dumbly, "It's fine. I wasn't waiting long." So she told a small lie, look at those eyes.  
  
"Come on," He said, gently brushing her arm with his hand, leading her towards a table in the center of the room. Phoebe shivered lightly when he touched her. "Hey guys, this is-"  
  
The entire table looked up, stopping the conversation that had been going on, "Phoebe?" Piper asked, stunned to see her sister.  
  
"Piper?" Phoebe echoed the same surprise.  
  
"You two know each other?" Cole asked.  
  
"She's my sister," Piper and Phoebe answered at the same time.  
  
Cole just nodded, "Okay, then, Phoebe, that's Sydney, Francie, Will, and Leo."  
  
"Hey," The four greeted her. Phoebe smiled and said a "hey" back. Cole gestured for her to sit and she did, next to Piper because that was the only spot left. The round table only sat six people.  
  
"So, this is one of your sisters?" Will asked Piper and Francie hit him again. "Seriously, stop with the hitting thing."  
  
"Stop with the creepy guy thing," Francie replied, hand still raised to hit him.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You don't wanna know," Piper said.  
  
"Francie and me are going to the mall tonight, you both wanna come?" Sydney seemed to snap out of her mood with the arrival of new people at the table.  
  
"Can't," Phoebe answered, but didn't explain leaving Piper to do so.  
  
"We have to have dinner with our Dad tonight. Sort of a sorry-you-have-to- come-live-with-me-because-you-had-no-where-else-to-go thing."  
  
Sydney nodded, "I remember those. Soon, you get the sorry-I-missed-yet- another-holiday-and-or-birthday-because-I-was-working dinners."  
  
"Great," Piper mumbled, "Pheebs, have you seen Paige today?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged, "Nope, she's probably still at home sleeping."  
  
"You said she had left already," Piper countered.  
  
"No," Phoebe said, "I said that I thought she had already left. I didn't know for sure."  
  
"Ooh, that's bad." Piper mumbled. Phoebe nodded, and grabbed half of Piper's sandwich to eat.  
  
"Why?" Francie asked.  
  
"Paige is fourteen and can't drive yet and we live about two miles away." Phoebe said, before taking a bite of the sandwich.  
  
"And thirty minutes if you run." Piper and Phoebe grimaced and looked up, seeing a very angry Paige standing behind them. "Thanks for leaving me."  
  
"I thought you had left already," Phoebe said in her defense, downing another bite of the stolen sandwich. "Sorry."  
  
"Yeah, don't be so elusive and you won't get left behind," Piper said, glaring at Phoebe for taking her food. Phoebe pretended not to notice.  
  
"Yeah, whatever, just try not to leave me tomorrow." Paige said, walking off to find Glen.  
  
"Try to wake up earlier," Phoebe yelled after her. Paige waved her hand over her shoulder and kept walking.  
  
"So that's your other sister?" Will asked, breaking the silence.  
  
Before Francie could hit him again, Leo spoke up, "Will, I left my algebra book in your locker. Can you come with me to go get it?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," Will said, standing up and following Leo out of the cafeteria.  
  
"So, I feel weird at table of four girls," Cole said, standing up, "I'll leave you to your girl talk." He left pretty quickly in Phoebe's mind but she chose to just let it go.  
  
"How about tomorrow? Movie, my place, spa treatment?" Sydney asked. "Paige can come too," She added.  
  
"Paige'll be fine, and what is this spa treatment?" Phoebe asked, interested in anything pampering.  
  
"My Dad tries to buy my love with manicurists and masseuses." Sydney explained.  
  
"Sounds great and we'll ask Paige if she wants to come," Piper said, throwing a glance at Phoebe. Phoebe always wanted to leave their younger sister behind because she just that, their younger sister.  
  
"Okay," Sydney said with a smile. 

()

Glen looked up when Paige stormed over, looking very angry, "Did you wreak revenge against you sisters without me?"  
  
Paige laughed and sat next to him, "Yeah, sorry. They'll do it again next week, so you can help then."  
  
"It's a date," Glen replied. He noticed Paige's look at his friend and added, "That's Richard by the way."  
  
"Hi," Paige said, with a smile. This Richard was kind of cute but then again, so was Glen. Man, this was hard.  
  
"Hi," Richard mumbled, returning the smile. His eyes met hers and Paige had the sudden want to lean over the table and kiss him. She shook her head, breaking the eye contact and tried to listen to what Glen was saying. Every once and while, she glanced back at Richard to find him staring back at her.

()

(A/N: the conversation between Vaughn and Eric overlaps a bit, going back to before Leo leaves the cafeteria. okay?)  
  
"Her name's Piper." Vaughn said to Eric, sitting back down next to him. "And I think Leo's making the move on her."  
  
Eric glanced over at the table, seeing Piper and Leo in a conversation and Piper giggling and blushing whenever Leo said something. "Should've known he's move in first." He mumbled.  
  
Vaughn shook his head wearily, "Dude that was three years ago." Three years ago, Eric and Leo had liked the same girl but Leo had gotten to her first because Eric waited to long to ask her out. The girl moved away soon after because her dad's company had transferred him across the Pacific. Leo seemed to forget the entire thing, Eric however, did not.  
  
"So, it still happened. He always gets the girl first." Eric took on a sullen mood and Vaughn decided to ignore it.  
  
"There you are, darling," Lauren said with a wide smile, sitting down on Vaughn's lap and giving him a quick peck. "I missed you over the weekend. What were you doing?"  
  
Vaughn sighed heavily, "I was helping my aunt move into her apartment. I told you that." Okay, so that was a lie. He was with Sydney and her group of friends down at the beach all weekend. What Lauren didn't know wouldn't kill her.  
  
Lauren froze, trying to remember if he had told her that. She didn't think he had told her that. Quickly recovering, she laughed lightly, "Oh, that's right. Must have slipped my mind." She had the feeling he had been with that Sydney girl again. It was no secret to her that he liked Sydney but she knew he was too honor-bound to ever cheat on her with Sydney, so she had very little to worry about. "Listen, darling, Daddy wants to have some father/daughter time and he's taking me out of school early so we can go shopping. So, I won't be seeing you this afternoon."  
  
Vaughn hid the quick smile he felt coming on, "That's okay, you go have fun with your father."  
  
Lauren threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, "You're the best, darling." Seeing the time on her watch, she jumped up, "Oh, I have to go. I was supposed to meet Daddy five minutes ago. Bye."  
  
"Bye," Vaughn said after her as she ran from the cafeteria.  
  
"Dude, you are so lucky," Eric said, watching the whole thing.  
  
Vaughn nodded absentmindedly, looking over at Sydney's table, frowning when he saw that she wasn't there anymore, "Uh-huh."

()  
  
Lauren tapped her foot impatiently on the asphalt, and looked around her. He was late, again. Finally a black convertible screeched up beside her and she smiled. "You're late."  
  
He glanced up at her, "I know. I was busy." He motioned to the seat next to him, "Get in." She did and he kissed her on the check, "What'd did you tell him?"  
  
"I told Michael that I was going out with my father for the afternoon. Something about father/daughter time." She answered, casually, putting on her sunglasses.  
  
He laughed, "That's one of your better excuses."  
  
She turned to him and kissed him on the lips, "Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see," He answered, speeding out of the school parking lot.  
  
Sydney and Piper looked on to the whole thing. Sydney had offered to show Piper around the school, and leaving Phoebe and Francie to their gossip. Sydney swore under her breath and turned away from the parking lot.  
  
"Wasn't that Vaughn's girlfriend?" Piper asked, following her.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney answered, "She's cheating on him with Sark."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"He's home schooled, for the most part. He has to show up here every once and a while for a class." Sydney swore again, "Everyone knows that she and Sark are having a fling, except maybe Vaughn. He is so blind sometimes."  
  
Piper studied her new found friend, "You like him."  
  
Instead of protesting like she usually did, Sydney sighed heavily, "Even if I did, Vaughn's too nice to ever cheat on that bitch, and he won't break up with her just because I like him." She shook off the uncharacteristic mood and turned to Piper. "So, what about you? See any guys you like?"  
  
Piper blushed, "No."  
  
"Liar, you and Leo were having a very flirty conversation back there." Sydney smiled, devilishly, "He obviously likes you."  
  
"He does not," Piper protested, "He was just being nice."  
  
"Um-hmmm," Sydney said, not believing Piper, "Nice cause he likes you."  
  
"Shut up," Piper said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
Piper stared at Sydney to see if she was serious. She was. "Maybe," She admitted, quietly.  
  
Sydney squealed, "I knew it. So if he asked you out would you say 'yes'?"  
  
Piper shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."  
  
"I can ask if he likes you."  
  
Piper's eyes widened, "Don't you dare."  
  
Sydney covered her ears, "I'm sorry what was that? Did you say go ask him? Okay," She said in a sing song voice. Piper started to protest, "Yes, go ask him, alright."  
  
Piper pulled on Sydney's arm, pulling her hand of her ear. "Don't you dare." Sydney smiled and it was then that Piper realized that she was kidding. "You suck."  
  
Sydney laughed, "I know but not for free."  
  
Piper hit Sydney's arm, and wrinkled her nose, "Ewww, that's just wrong." Sydney just laughed more.

**More?**

* * *

Response to reviews: 

**lil-whitelighter111488**- I think everyone hated Nate and yes, the Piper/Leo-ness has finally gone under way. Everything is right with the world.

**Janarose**- Yea, I like how Leo was all "no one can be prettier than you" it made me all warm and fuzzy and I'm writing the thing. Alias is supposed to be on TV but stupid ABC isn't showing any reruns and making me very very mad. oh well, I have the first two seasons on DVD, so I'll just watch those more.

**xjelliepotatoex**- Yes, there is the Piper/Leo. There'll be more but I want to build a friendship with the girls before we shove the men in there, which will happen. I predict cat-fights and nasty words exchanged. Sydney's in denial just as she was for a whole freakin' season! Anywho, I swear there will be lots more Piper/Leo-ness on the way!

**Charmed-angel4**- Okay, I was going to put Paige and Glen together anyway, though it may not seem like it in the next chapter or so. But they will be together.


	5. After Lunch

* * *

Phoebe burst out laughing, "You lie." She accused Francie. They were making a whole lot of noise and half the cafeteria was staring at them but they didn't notice.  
  
"I would never," Francie defended, laughing louder as well.  
  
"What's so funny?" Will asked, coming back to the table with Leo and sitting down.  
  
Both Francie and Phoebe stopped laughing and stared at the two boys like they were aliens. "Nothing," They answered in unison.  
  
Will just nodded, and reached into his chip bag to pull out a handful of half chips and crumbs. He looked at Leo who looked around aimlessly, trying to seem innocent. "Dude, that's not cool."  
  
Leo held out his hands, "I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yeah, whatever, give me a buck so I can go buy another bag."  
  
Leo gave up and dug out his wallet to give Will the dollar. "Here." Will snatched the dollar and left to get more chips. "So, where's Piper?"  
  
Francie and Phoebe exchanged looks, "She and Sydney went for a tour around the campus." Phoebe explained.  
  
"Why?" Francie added.  
  
Leo shrugged, trying to make it seem that he wasn't interested in Piper, "No reason."  
  
Phoebe nodded slowly, "She doesn't have a boyfriend."  
  
"Really?" Leo asked hopefully. Then darkening his tone he added, "That's cool."  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!  
  
The bell rang before Francie and Phoebe could torture him any more. "See you after class," Leo said, gathering his algebra book and taking off for the class.  
  
Francie and Phoebe watched him leave, and commented at the same time, "He definitely has a crush on her." They laughed and went to their next class which they had together.  
  
"So, how'd you meet Cole?" Francie asked, sitting in a desk in the back.  
  
Phoebe sat next to her, "In class this morning."  
  
Francie studied her, "You like him?"  
  
Phoebe smiled, blushing slightly, "Yeah I do." Francie squealed with delight learning this new secret. 

()  
  
"What class do you have next?" Glen asked Paige, leaning against some lockers next to hers.  
  
Hiding her smile, she answered calmly, "English."  
  
"Me too," Richard piped up from behind Glen causing Paige to let out her smile.  
  
"Good, wouldn't want you alone in Whitney's class," Glen said, pushing off the lockers when Paige closed hers.  
  
"Why?" Paige asked, starting to walk in the direction of the English room.  
  
"Whitney's hard, let's just put it that way." Glen said, stopping outside the classroom. "Good luck." He added, continuing to walk down the hall.  
  
Paige turned to Richard and smiled, "Is she really that bad?" Richard just nodded, "Oh great." She muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Come you two, you're late." Ms. Whitney said in one breath rushing past the two into the classroom. Shrugging, they followed and took their seats on the left side of the room near the windows. "Good afternoon, my cherubs." She said to the class.  
  
Paige narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is a cherub?" She whispered to Richard.  
  
"A flying naked baby," He answered and her jaw dropped. He tried not to laugh and added, "She thinks it means children." Paige breathed a sigh of relief and closed her open mouth. A teacher calling her students flying naked babies was weird. Less weird if she didn't know what exactly it meant.  
  
"That's well, strange." Paige whispered back, still comprehending the fact that her English teacher called her a flying naked baby.  
  
"Yeah, ask her about it and she lectures you for twenty minutes about how a cherub is a child in some kind of art, not the flying naked baby."  
  
Paige stared at him, "Do I look crazy?" Richard opened his mouth to say something but she interrupted him, "Don't answer that." Paige turned towards the window and watched the world outside of school. That wasn't really why she turned from Richard. She felt that if she kept talking to him that she would never stop and get into ever more trouble. Not that she cared about getting into trouble at school, it was just a pain having to explain it all to her dad. She had no idea why Richard did this to her. Glen had sparked something inside of her, but so did Richard.  
  
Paige shook of the feeling she had for Richard. She was too young to be thinking of any guy like that. But wait, Prue had a serious boyfriend when she was fourteen too. Then again, her boyfriend was a complete jackass and treated Prue like crap. Paige nodded her head. She was definitely too young to be seriously interested in any guy. Her heart jumped when she thought of Glen's smile again. _This is getting ridiculous,_ she told herself, _you are a Halliwell. You don't need any man. Okay, you're also a liar and you need to see Glen's smile again. Or Richard's, that'll work too. Come smile for me,_ she silently begged him. Frustrated that he didn't hear her silent begging or notice that she was staring at him, Paige turned back to the window. _Alright, just look out the window. There's a bird, and a squirrel and that cloud looks like Glen. NO! No, you do not think it looks like him. But it does._ Paige raised her hand, "Can I go the restroom please?" Ms. Whitney nodded and Paige rushed from the room. "Okay, you just calm down and think of something else," She said to herself. Talking to herself of was one of Paige's weirder habits.  
  
"Paige!"  
  
Paige jumped hearing someone yell her name. She breathed a sigh of relief noticing it was just Phoebe. "Hey, Pheebs."  
  
"Hey," Phoebe smiled, "So, sorry we left you this morning, total accident I swear."  
  
Paige smiled, "It's fine. It was actually kind of fun."  
  
Phoebe frowned slightly, "Having to run to school and be like an hour late was fun?"  
  
"No," Paige shook her head, "They running part. It was fun. I like the running."  
  
Phoebe laughed. All forms of exercise were Paige's worse enemy, "Whatever you say."  
  
"Fine, don't believe me." Paige crossed her arms across her chest, "So, how was your lunch? You and that girl were laughing so much I was embarrassed to admit that you were my sister."  
  
"Yeah well what else it new," Phoebe joked, "And her name was Francie. She's cool."  
  
"Alright, well I better get back before the cherub lady reports me as missing."  
  
"Cherub lady?" Phoebe asked. Paige just laughed and wandered back to her classroom. Phoebe shook her head and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Paige jumped when her cell phone in her pocket vibrated. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone. Cell phones weren't allowed in class but hey this was free time. _You have one text message_, the phone screen read. Curious, Paige opened the message. _U wanna hang out fri 6? -Glen_ Paige smiled. He was asking her out. She liked him and it would be good to see how things would go with him, so she typed back _YES_. _Gr8_, he wrote back and she smiled wider. It wasn't officially a date but damn close and Glen was cute. Richard who?

**More?**

* * *

Repsonse to reviews: 

**xTinkerBell07**- ::resisting the urge to tell you my master plan for this story:: ooh, I know, email me-email is listed on my author's page under the email link thingy- if you really want to know whether they'll have magic or spy stuff. Otherwise, I'll say this, some people are in for a big surprise.

**Sweet hannah**- I love Richard too, (and Glen). But no matter how much I love them, the writers need to find Paige a man that will stick around for more than half a season. Piper has one and so does Phoebe, sorta. Prue even had one, but no one for Paige. It's stupid.

**lil-whitelighter111488**- I thought it would be good with the Alias characters. They make things much more interesting. Thanks much

**soccerstar11-5**- Like OMG, I have fans. That is so cool. I didn't think you could have fans on _fan_fiction but that's not the point. I have fans, that's the point. Alias and Charmed are my favorite TV shows too. And yeah, I thought it would be smart to have a crossover. You should write yours and put it up here, I would soo read it. P.S. Lots of Sydney/Vaughn-ness a' comin. They're my fave couple from Alias. Oooh, and Paige/Glen-ness coming too!

**Charmed-angel4**- Yeah, Sydney does have a dirty mind. Hehe, but you know she was doing it with her handler, she has to at least be having some dirty thoughts. Hehe, and yes, more Paige/Glen-ness is a' comin. Soon I promise!


	6. Evening

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park, or the internet or that one line from _Miss Congeniality_(or however you spell that word) but I do own Chris, even though he's not in this chapter. I just wanted to say that.

* * *

"How would I look as a blonde?" Phoebe wandered aloud. Paige just shrugged, not looking away from the TV and Piper didn't hear her. She was too absorbed in her homework. "Sorry I asked," Phoebe muttered, scrolling down the chat room dialogue. She wasn't having any luck finding some one to talk to.  
  
"Phoebe, give me the laptop." Piper ordered, looking away from her homework.  
  
Phoebe looked up at her. She was on the floor because Piper had taken over the loveseat and Paige had claimed the overstuffed chair. Why there weren't three comfortable places to sit in the family room was a mystery to the girls. "What?"  
  
"Give me the laptop," Piper repeated.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I need to type a paper, so give me the damn computer."  
  
Phoebe sighed and handed the laptop up to Piper, "Fine."  
  
"Thank you," Piper scanned the screen, "What were you doing in a chatroom?"  
  
"Looking for guys," Phoebe replied, staring at the TV. "Paige, what the hell are you watching?"  
  
"South Park," Paige answered, monotone. Phoebe rolled her eyes. Paige loved those weird, offbeat TV shows. Phoebe was more of Fashion TV and E! kind of girl but even she had to admit that South Park was funny. Piper didn't really care just as long as the show was watchable.  
  
Piper jumped slightly when an instant message popped up on the screen.  
  
**thechosenone:** _Piper, that you?_  
  
**P4:** _yeah _

**P4:** _you are?  
_  
**thechosenone:** _Sydney_  
  
**P4:** _oh hey Syd._  
  
**thechosenone:** _how was dinner?  
_  
**P4:** _sucked _

**P4:** _how'd u know it was me?  
_  
**thechosenone:** _guessed and your sign name is P4. you have three sisters, all that start with the letter 'P'  
_  
**P4:** _oh ur good  
_  
**thechosenone:** _LOL _

**thechosenone:** _so we on for tom.?_

**P4:** _yep Paige too.  
_  
**thechosenone:**_ cool  
_  
**[**thechosenone has invited you to chatroom 47**]  
**  
Piper clicked the link and was brought to a chatroom  
  
**P4:** _Syd?_

**thechosenone:** _private chatroom just the gang comes in here  
_  
**P4:** _oh_

**P4:** _since u know my sign name reason, explain yours  
_  
**thechosenone:** _I'm the one everyone chooses to lead stuff. I am the chosen one._

**P4:** _cute  
_  
**thechosenone:** _shut up  
_  
**[**boyscout has entered the chatroom**]**

**[**guardianangel has entered the chatroom**]  
**  
**boyscout:** _who's shutting up?_  
  
**P4:** _no one_  
  
**boyscout:** _Piper, right?  
_  
**P4:** _yes. Will?  
_  
**boyscout:**_ nope  
_  
**P4:**_ Leo?  
_  
**guardianangel:** _that'd be me  
_  
**P4:** _okay, Cole?  
_  
**boyscout:** _NO!  
_  
**boyscout:** _Vaughn!_  
  
**P4:** _oh, sorry  
_  
**boyscout:** _yeah whatever  
_  
**thechosenone:** _quite your whining  
_  
**P4:** _explain your sign names  
  
_**boyscout:** _yes ma'am_  
  
Piper laughed. Phoebe and Paige shushed her. Rolling her eyes at the TV zombies, Piper turned back to the screen  
  
**guardianangel:** _I like helping people. You know guide them and stuff. Like a guardian angel_  
  
**P4:** _that's sweet_  
  
**P4:** _your turn boyscout_  
  
**boyscout:** _it's embarrassing_  
  
**thechosenone:** _that's an understatement_

**boyscout:** _I hate you  
_  
**guardianangel:** _what about urs Piper?_  
  
**P4:** _there's 4 of us Halliwell women and our names start with a 'P'. it's 'P' 4  
_  
**boyscout:** _HA!  
_  
**thechosenone:** _it's still better than yours  
_  
**boyscout:** _damn it, I forgot you were here_  
  
**P4:** _spill  
_  
**boyscout:** _no_  
  
"Oh, yeah, writing a paper," Phoebe said, sarcastically, looking at the computer screen. South Park was in commercial and the two zombies were at least semi-coherent.  
  
"It's not like you need it, you said you were looking for guys."  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper, "So?"  
  
"So, you already have one, back off."  
  
Phoebe frowned. She knew exactly what Piper had meant. Phoebe liked Cole but had no idea if he liked her and from the signs he was giving her, it was a big fat no. "I hate you."  
  
"You too, dear," Piper answered. The commercials had ended and the show being back created the two TV zombies again.  
  
**thechosenone:** _I'll tell her then_  
  
**boyscout:** _you wouldn't_  
  
**thechosenone:** _oh I would.  
_  
"Girls! Can you come down here for a second?!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige exchanged glances wondering exactly what their father wanted. "Now, would be nice!" He added, after they hadn't come.  
  
Sighing, Piper typed in a goodbye and logged off the computer, and followed her two sisters down the stairs. Paige and Phoebe were just as perplexed as she was. "Yeah," They said, reaching the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Victor nodded to his butler who started grabbing suitcases that were sitting at the base of the stairs. "I have a business trip, come up suddenly. And I'll be gone for at least a week. Will you girls be okay?"  
  
Phoebe and Paige just gaped at him. Piper was shocked too but wouldn't let him see that, "We'll be fine. Won't we?" Phoebe and Paige nodded dumbly, still shocked that he was going out of town less than two weeks after they had moved in. It was starting again, all the business trips that would take all of his time and in their minds it was only a matter of time before he never came at all. "Alright, well, it's late and I think we're going to go to bed now." Phoebe and Paige nodded again and followed Piper up the stairs.  
  
Victor waited until they were gone from sight before pulling out his cell phone, and dialing a number. The receiver picked up after three rings, "We leave tonight." He said, then hanging up the phone before the other party had a change to say anything.

()

_"We leave tonight."_  
  
Jack Bristow set down the phone and looked at his daughter. Sydney sighed. She knew these calls by now. He was going to have to go on a business trip, again. He was just on one two days ago. "Sydney, I have another trip tonight."  
  
Sydney just smiled, "It's fine, Dad. I totally understand."  
  
"You'll be okay?"  
  
Sydney nodded, "Yes, I've got the servants to keep me company and some friends are coming over tomorrow. I can have them spend the night if I get really lonely."  
  
Jack nodded and went into this room to pack. Sydney followed him and leaned in the doorway of his room, "How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"A week or so," He answered, his voice void of all emotion.  
  
Sydney sighed, and nodded, "Okay, see you in a week. I love you, Dad."  
  
Jack nodded, "Me too."  
  
Sighing heavily, Sydney headed to her room. Her dad had cut off all emotions when her mother had died. Ever since then, he had been like a robot and constantly on some business trip. How many business trips can an airplane parts company send you on in one month? _Apparently a lot_, Sydney told herself, sitting on her bed. She glanced around her room, studying everything that she had put in there. Pictures of her and her friends, with the exception of Piper, Phoebe, and Paige because she had just met them that day, were everywhere. She had just one picture of her father. It was taken when she was like four and he seemed really happy to be there at the carousal, like he loved her. Now, it was like she was just a burden that he had to deal with because it was his responsibility.  
  
She heard the front door close and went to the window. Her father went down the steps a couple suitcases in hand. He threw them in the trunk of his black Sedan and got into the car. Within a minute, he was roaring off into the distance towards the airport. Glancing at the clock, she sighed again. It was a little after 11:00 PM. Too late to go out and do anything and no one was logged on to the internet anymore. "This is my life," She said out loud to her self, jumping on the bed and burying herself in her comforter.  
  
()  
  
"I can't believe he would do that," Paige ranted, changing into her pajamas.  
  
Phoebe shook her head, "I can. It's what he does. I guess you don't remember that do you?" Paige just shook her head.  
  
"Come on you guys, if he didn't work like he did he wouldn't be able to afford this house," Piper reasoned, settling in her bed. The three girls had opted to share one giant room than to live in separate bedrooms, for the time being at least. They missed the manor and its crowdedness.  
  
"I'd rather live in the manor," Paige said, climbing in her bed as well, "Why couldn't he just move in with us there? Why do we have to be the ones who had to uproot our entire lives?"  
  
"Because he can't work at his stupid job in San Francisco," Phoebe replied bitterly, already in her bed.  
  
"Well we can't change anything about our situation unless the two of you want to go into the foster care system and get separated." Piper said, turning of the lamp by her bed that had been the only source of light. Phoebe and Paige said nothing but Piper knew that they would rather with their father than in some group home away from their sisters. "And if that happened, Phoebe wouldn't be able to get some with Cole."  
  
"Shut up!" Phoebe screeched, throwing at pillow at Piper in the dark. It missed, by like ten feet. Piper just burst out laughing along with Paige. Paige was so glad that she hadn't told her sisters about her "date" with Glen on Friday. She'd never hear the end of it. "And what about you and Leo?" Phoebe said.  
  
Piper returned the favor by throwing a pillow at Phoebe, "That's none of ya damn business."  
  
"None of ya damn business, that's ladylike," Phoebe replied, catching the pillow and dropping it on the ground. "Goodnight," She added, settling back into her bed.  
  
"Goodnight," Piper and Paige replied at the same time, drifting off to sleep as well.

**More?**

* * *

A/N: Who saw the Jack and Victor thing a' comin? I did! But that's because I'm writing the damn thing. Betcha no one else saw it comin. 

Also, who picked up on the chatroom number being 47? Oh yeah, the infamous number 47. And Sydney's sign name being the chosen one. Oh yeah. And Vaughn's being boyscout, oh yeah. Rambaldi is everywhere! If you haven't seen Alias, then this paragraph has very little meaning to you.

Response to reviews:

**lil-whitelighter111488**- okay, I will keep them together, and just as a side note, i have a Paige/Glen chapter coming up. hehe

**Charmed-angel4**- yeah, me and my friends have dirty minds too. the "you suck but not for free" thing was a joke we came up with like three years ago and havent let it die since. and as I mentioned to lil-whiterlighter, there is a Paige/Glen chapter a' comin!

**muse-of-the-fairies**- I like teen Charmed too. And there arent really that many which was also part of the inspiration for this story.

**LeoPiper24/7**- Yes, Jennifer Garner plays Sydney and Michael Vartan is Vaughn. I dont know if you care about that but Vartan is a very sexy man. ::smiles to self:: anyway, i'm assuming by you name that you are a Piper/Leo fan. me too! and i have a Piper/Leo chapter a' comin, though it's after the Paige/Glen one. but it will be here!

**Calen**- Cole's not that bad, except when he's like the source of all evil, but even then, he's not that bad. Sorry you hate him so much. :(

Reviews make me happy. You know what to do.


	7. Sydney's and Spas

"Wow, your place is...wow." Phoebe finished lamely, after the five girls walked into Sydney's huge mansion.  
  
"And empty," Sydney muttered. Piper noticed but decided not to mention it yet. "So, what first? Manicure or massages?"  
  
"Either," Paige said, as much in a daze as Phoebe was at the house.  
  
Sydney smiled and led the girls into a sun room just off the foyer. "This is Ella and Elise, they are the masseuses, and Ling, Julia, and Kate are the manicurists. Take your pick." Phoebe and Francie immediately volunteered for the massage, causing a few giggles from the others.  
  
"Are you sure this is alright?" Paige asked, hesitatingly sitting down in the comfortable lounge chair so Julia could do her nails.  
  
Sydney nodded, "Yeah, they're paid by the day, not the hour. So they have nothing else to do." She turned to Kate and said, "I think we'll go with red today." Kate nodded and started to buff Sydney's nails.  
  
"You are really spoiled," Piper observed, after Ling began work on her nails. Sydney shrugged, "It's this or some kind of money to go to the mall and pay for the same services. So I figure I may as well be in my own home than in a loud crowded mall. My Dad thinks that this stuff keeps me happy. He doesn't understand that I'd rather have just one dinner without work interrupting with him, than all this crap."  
  
"Yep, that sounds just about right," Paige said, settling into the chair and letting herself be pampered. Sydney and Piper giggled.  
  
"Miss, what movie would you like me to put on?" Sydney's butler asked her.  
  
Sydney bit her lip and turned to Piper, "What do you want?"  
  
Piper shrugged, "Anything's fine."  
  
"Anything with a hot guy," Francie yelled from the other room.  
  
"I second that," Phoebe added, from the other room as well.  
  
Sydney tried not to laugh and said to the butler, "Scary movie 3 will be fine." The butler nodded and left the room to fetch the movie. A couple minutes later, the movie was playing on the large screen TV in the room.  
  
"That's what I'm talking about," Paige said, turning into her usual TV zombie mood.  
  
"Paige likes these kinds of movies," Piper whispered to Sydney.  
  
About forty-five minutes into the movie, Francie and Phoebe appeared looking very relaxed. "I am definitely coming back here." Phoebe said, plopping into one of the free chairs and holding out her hand for Kate to start work on. Francie did the same, only so Ling did her nails.  
  
"I guess we'll go get the massages," Sydney said.  
  
Piper followed her into the other room. Laying face first on the massage tables, both girls removed their bras and Ella and Elise began to knead the knots out. "Sorry, Phoebe invited herself back here." Piper said, turning her head towards Sydney.  
  
"That's fine, I was going to invite you guys again next week anyway. Guess I don't have to ask now." Sydney answered.  
  
"You do this every week?"  
  
"Yep," Sydney answered calmly, "I told you that my Dad was trying to buy my love. And just between you and me, I'm glad there's people other than just Francie coming. I think she's only friends with me because I let her get free massages and manicures."  
  
Piper laughed, "I'm sure there's more to it."  
  
"Yeah, my Dad's credit card," Sydney laughed as well. "So I saw you talking to Leo today. What ever did the two of you talk about?"  
  
Piper thought about seriously hurting Sydney for her prying but then she realized that it was because she actually cared and they were friends now. Sure, they had known each other for one day but nonetheless friends, "He wanted to borrow my notes for history, no big deal."  
  
Sydney smiled a wicked smile, "He wanted to borrow your notes?" She repeated and Piper nodded, "He so likes you."  
  
"No guy like me," Piper said, quietly.  
  
Sydney's teasing manner disappeared, replaced by concern, "Why? I mean your pretty and smart and nice, how can no guy not like you?"  
  
Piper hesitated, would Sydney still want to be her friend after hearing about what her life had been like in San Francisco? Well there was only one way to find out, "In my last school I was the geek, the nobody. No guy would ever talk to me, much less like me."  
  
Sydney's eyes took on a hard look, "Then those guys are morons. If they can't see what a great person you are, then don't even deserve to be in your presence."

"You're just saying that."  
  
Sydney sat up, and waved Ella and Elise out of the room, "No, I'm not. I don't 'just say' things to make people feel better. Piper, every woman is a goddess, and you have to start acting like it." Piper sat up as well and nodded. Sydney suddenly thought of something and jumped off the table, "Come on," She said, grabbing Piper's hand and pulling her upstairs.  
  
Sydney crossed over to her closet, opening the door and disappearing into the walk-in closet. She came out a couple minutes later, arms stuffed full of clothes, "These don't fit anymore and I think they'll fit you." She dumped the bundle into Piper's arms and steered her towards the bathroom, "Now go try them on and you will come out after every outfit and I will judge how it looks."  
  
"Why can't I judge?" Piper asked, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.  
  
"Because no woman can accurately judge how they look in new clothes." Sydney answered through the door. Piper laughed faintly though the solidness of the door.  
  
"Hey, where are Sydney and Piper?" Phoebe asked, suddenly realizing they weren't in the room even though they had been gone for well over an hour.  
  
Francie shrugged, "They were here."  
  
"An hour ago," Paige mumbled, hearing the two talk. The movie had ended and Francie and Phoebe had taken over the TV, watching some E! True Hollywood story. This of course bored Paige but she had nothing else to do. She had both her fingers and toes done and already gotten a massage. "How about we watch something else?"  
  
"No!" Francie and Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Fine," Paige muttered, leaning back in the chair and closing her eyes. Sometimes Phoebe was so superficial and now that she an equally superficial friend, things were just going to go downhill. Sighing, she opened her eyes and gazed out the window. It took her a moment to realize that Sydney had a large swimming pool in her backyard. "Hey, would Sydney mind if I went for a swim?" Francie shook her head and Paige headed outside. She realized after she was outside that she didn't have her swim suit. Shrugging, she sat by the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in.  
  
Sydney glanced out her bedroom window, waiting for Piper to come out in a different outfit, and saw Paige there. Opening the window, she yelled out, "Hey Paige, why don't you come up here and help me make over Piper. Another woman's opinion won't hurt."  
  
Paige looked up and nodded, "Alright. I'm coming." She pulled her feet out of the warm pool water and ran up the stairs to Sydney's room just as Piper was coming out of the bathroom in Sydney's latest outfit choice. It was kind of loose jeans, and a semi-tight light blue tank top, both showed off her natural curves perfectly. "Wow, Piper you look great."  
  
"I do?" Piper questioned looking at herself in Sydney's full length mirror. Both Sydney and Paige nodded furiously. Piper smiled, "Alright, I admit it. I look good."  
  
"Smoking's a better word," Sydney said, causing Piper to laugh. "You wear that tomorrow and I promise that every guy will be begging at your feet."  
  
"Except for Vaughn?" Piper asked, hinting.  
  
Sydney just laughed, "Except for Vaughn, but I do know that a certain guardianangel will be drooling over you in that outfit."  
  
"Definitely," Paige said, "He won't be able to look away from you all day."

**More?**

* * *

A/N: Oh, just to make you all beg for more, I'm telling you that the next chapter will be the infamous Paige/Glen chapter that people have been begging me for. Just now you all know there will be lots and lots of Paige/Glen-ness. 

Reponse to reviews:

**lil-whitelighter111488**- You know, you're always the first one(or close to that) to review a chapter. It makes me feel special. And I shall keep writing!

**xTInkerbell07**- Thank you thank, I won't keep you waiting too long.

**LeoPiper24/7**- I'm assuming that the "he" in your review is referring to Michael Vartan, so yes, he is very hot, in my opinion anyway but then again I'm a sucker for _most_ anything male with green eyes under the age of 40. Obviously, I've been ranting about owning Chris and Vaughn, they both have green eyes. And Alias is supposed to be in reruns on ABC but they ain't showing any. But the first two seasons are out on DVD, if that helps any. Piper/Leo-ness is coming soon!

**p3charmed4eva**- Normally I would be offended that you didn't want to read it because of the Alias characters but I'm not because you called my story awesome. It's amazing how mellow I am.

**evilpiper**- Okay, I think you meant to write "good" not "god" because i'm pretty sure my story doesn't have any power over anyone. So thank you and I will go on!

**Charmed-angel4**- Yeah, I thought about making Vaughn's screen name "guardianangel" but I needed something for Leo and couldn't think of anything else but whitelighter, or something along those lines, and then he would have had to explain that he guided witches and that would have gotten complicated. And as so Sydney's, it is in the third season that they call her the Chosen one. I'm going off of like the one episode I can remember where they call her the chosen one, I don't know if they do that anymore. More is coming!

**soccerstar11-5**- My faith in my ability to write fanfiction just when up a whole bunch because of the review you left me. It's your favorite story on fanfiction right now? Really? Now I am feeling all happy and confident that my writing doesn't totally suck. Thank you bunches!

**charmed eva**- Okay, I offer spoilers to people who email me with the questions they want answered. otherwise, all I am going to say is some people are in for a big surprise. Interperate that as you wish.

Reviews make me happy. You know what to do.


	8. Lady and her first date

A/N: Okay, since I've had reviews asking for information on what is going to happen in my story. Some people call these spoilers. Whatever you call them, if you want to know what is going to happen, email me. And yes, I do give out these so called spoilers if you email me. My email's on my author's page, so it's not that hard to find. Otherwise, I will say nothing but some people are in for a big surprise. Interprete that as you will.

And now for the long awaited Paige/Glen chapter!

_**

* * *

****Three days later**_  
  
"And where are you doing so dolled up?" Phoebe yelled at Paige, seeing her walk past their shared room.  
  
"No where," Paige said quickly, taking off down the hall to avoid being questioned.

Piper and Phoebe exchanged glances and ran out into the hall after her. "Hold it right there, missy." Paige cringed, she had almost gotten away. "Spill now."  
  
"No," Paige refused Piper's order, and crossed her arms across her black halter top.  
  
"Too bad, it comes with the make-up sharing and closet-raiding," Phoebe paused for air, "and by the way I want my jeans back spot-free."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Paige agreed to keeping Phoebe's hip huggers safe from all stains. "And I'm not telling."  
  
"Come on, at least a name," Piper begged shamelessly. In San Francisco, Piper had learned to live off her sisters' love lives and she still did even though she and Leo and been flirting with each other all week.  
  
"Fine, Glen." Paige said, skipping down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I'll be back before dawn." She yelled over her shoulder, closing the door behind her. Piper and Phoebe just laughed. It was a long standing joke between the sisters ever since Prue had spent the night out with Andy a few years back. Even with Prue away at college the three sisters kept up the tradition.  
  
Glen looked at Paige confused, "Before dawn, how much fun are you planning on having tonight?"  
  
Paige laughed and shook her head, "It's a joke between me and my sisters." Glen still seemed confused, "You know what? Just forget I even said that."  
  
"That I can do," Glen said, lightly grabbing her arm and helping her into the back seat of a car. "Paige this is my older brother David. He promised to be nice."  
  
Paige laughed, "Hey David."  
  
A scruff looking man at least twenty or so turned around, "Yo Paige. Now put on your seatbelt." Paige obliged, as did Glen. David drove them to the mall, dropping them off and promising to be back in three hours to pick them up again. Which according to Glen meant, they would be there for at least five maybe six. Paige had no problem with this.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Glen asked, looking around the mall.  
  
Paige glanced around as well, and shrugged, "I don't know. A movie?"  
  
"Whatever the lady wants," Glen said with a mock bow, causing Paige to laugh even more. On his insistence that a "lady" never pays for anything, Glen bought the tickets and they went inside.  
  
Paige tried to concentrate on the movie. But for some reason, she couldn't. The movie was just a blur, and none of the dialogue registered in her mind. Halfway into the movie, she couldn't even remember the title of the movie. She was, however, constantly aware of the fact that Glen's hand was resting on hers on the shared seat rest, or that he wasn't paying attention to the movie either, or that he glanced over at her every five seconds or so. The movie ended, too soon in both their minds, and they went about wandering the mall, hand in hand of course.  
  
"So now what?" Paige ventured the question.  
  
Glen thought about it for a second, "You game for the arcade?"  
  
Paige smiled a wicked smile, "Sure, but I gotta warn you, I am the queen of all video games."  
  
"Well, maybe I can uproot the queen," Glen said, leading her to the arcade. Twenty dollars and forty rematches later, Glen gave in. She had kicked his ass. "Where did you learn to play video games?"  
  
Paige smiled, "Older sisters have boyfriends that play video games. I can also kick your ass in any sports too."  
  
"How many boyfriends have your sisters had?"  
  
"Prue had like ten or so and I don't even want to count with Phoebe." Paige said.  
  
"What about Piper?" Glen asked, remembering that she had left out her second oldest sister.  
  
Paige was touched that he remembered that she had three sisters yet at the same time reluctant to tell him about Piper's lack of love life. That would just make her sound pathetic. "Um, well, Piper doesn't really socialize with guys, or should I say, they don't socialize with her."  
  
Glen instantly regretted asking about Piper's love life. He could tell it upset Paige to make her sister sound like such a loser, "Well, it doesn't really seem that way now."  
  
Paige nodded. One good perk of the new school was that Piper was getting the attention she really deserved from the male part of the species, especially Leo, "Yeah, new schools work wonders." Unwilling to let the entire night go down the drain over her sister, Paige grabbed his hand and pulled him into a music store, "But this is not about my sisters, it is about you and me."  
  
Glen nodded, "Right," He went about browsing in the racks of CDs.  
  
Paige timidly flipped through a couple of the CDs a couple feet from him, occasionally throwing sideways glances at him. After about five minutes of pretending to be interested in the CDs in front of her, she turned to him, "You know I have enough CDs for now. Do you want to go get some ice cream?"  
  
Glen flashed her a quick smiled, obviously as tired of pretending to be looking as her and nodded, "Whatever the lady wants." Again, he insisted that a lady never paid for anything and bought them the ice cream. She protested that he had already paid for everything but he just shrugged it off saying it was David's money, not his.  
  
"You know, a lady could get used to this," Paige said, sitting down at a table and taking a bite of her chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream cone.  
  
"That's the idea," Glen answered, sitting across from her. It was one of those tables at the food courts that sit only two people and drive you insane if you are with more than two people but are just right for couples.  
  
Paige smiled, "And what exactly are you hinting at, Glen?"  
  
"Nothing," He replied, shaking his head. She had the feeling he was going to say something else but honestly at the moment couldn't care less. He looked so cute when he was pretending that he wasn't totally infatuated by her. Maybe she wasn't too young to have a boyfriend. Prue had just had really bad luck with her boyfriend at fourteen. Glen was different, very, very different.  
  
"I had fun tonight," Paige said, leaning against her front door. Contradicting Glen's "prediction" that his brother would be extremely late, David had decided to show up only an hour and a half late, much to the dismay of the couple.  
  
Glen smiled and Paige felt her heart catch in her throat, "Me too."  
  
Paige smiled as well, "Yeah."  
  
"Yeah," Glen echoed, entranced by her eyes. He started to lean in and Paige did the same. Their lips were literally centimeters away when David honked the car horn.  
  
"Come on, Glen. I have things to do and you aren't coming along!" David shouted. Both Paige and Glen stopped, opening their eyes and smiling at how close they were. Seconds passed before David honked the car horn again and Glen turned to leave before his brother made him walk home.  
  
"Goodnight," She said, softly.  
  
"Goodnight, my lady." Glen said, just as soft, then walked down the steps to his impatient brother. Paige waved slightly when he got into the car and sped off. She stood on the steps watching the car disappear into the night before going inside. Her sisters were no where in sight and just maybe she'd get to their room without incidence.  
  
"There you are!" Both Piper and Phoebe pounced on her the second she stepped onto the first stair.  
  
"Goodnight," Paige said continuing up the stairs.  
  
"Aren't you going to share details about your night?" Phoebe hinted.  
  
Paige didn't stop or turn around, "Nope, but I will tomorrow. Tonight I am just going to relish in the perfect ness that was tonight."  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe, "She's got it bad." Phoebe nodded, and glanced up the stairs.

**More?**

* * *

A/N: So, do you think I did the long awaited Paige/Glen chapter right? I like it and highly doubt that I will change it if no one else likes it. So yeah, hope you liked it and that's all I've got to say. Now you have to wait for the Piper/Leo chapter, which is coming soon. 

Repsonse to reviews:

**Lost Darkness**- Do you have like a split personality? Cause I do too and I was wondering if you did by the review you left. Anyway, I will write more and I will update soon. And I guess I really do know how to interest a girl, hmmm, interesting, very interesting.

**soccerstar11-5**- I love ya girl, you know that! And yep, Piper's near the top of my fave character list behind Chris of course. And I thouhgt it was genious to have Sydney and Piper be bestest friends. I'm working on the Paige best friend too but I already told you that.

**lil-whitelighter111488**- Maybe not the first but you are always up there. It's cool, cause that way I know that my chapter uploaded right and people are reading it. And yeah, the sisters do fit in well.

**p3charmed4eva**- You didn't offend me, really you didn't. I was just saying that would upset other people to know that people didn't read their story because of a character in it. I am not one of those people. I don't blame you and I'm not mad, I just suck at wording things at like eleven at night, that's when I was writing all these reponses. Anyway, glad you like and I will update soon.

**LeoPiper24/7**- I'm poor too! The Alias seasons on DVD are my dad's and I have to beg him to let me borrow them, that or steal them when he's not home, which gets him mad at me. I'm soo mad at ABC cause they ain't showing reruns and I didn't see like half the third season. Grrr, very frustrating. I wonder if money would just magically appear in my pocket if I wished hard enough. ::goes off to ponder that for a while::

**x3Tinkerbell07**- Yes, I know, I'm working on getting these couples together. They're coming together in their own time, patience is a virtue, ya know. I didn't know that until like a year ago, and I still have trouble accepting it.

Reviews make me happy, you know what to do.


	9. Morning, again

A/N: There is some Piper/Leo in this chapter to keep you guys held over until the real Piper/Leo chapter. And this is the first time I've had two chapters finished in one day. I was so happy that I just had to post it. Enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_A few days later_**  
  
"There you are darling," Piper joked as Phoebe wandered sleepily into the kitchen.  
  
Phoebe rubbed at her sleepy eyes and went straight for the coffee. "Why is there no coffee?"

Piper smiled, "Paige drank the last of it."

Phoebe's jaw dropped, "When the hell did she start getting up before me?"

"Good morning," Paige said in a sing song voice, coming into the kitchen from the backyard. She was already dressed and ready to go unlike Phoebe.

"When did you get up?" Phoebe demanded.

"Six," Paige answered cheerfully. "I went for a run this morning like I said I was going to and it was actually quite fun."

Phoebe stared at Paige. She couldn't remember the last time Paige had gotten up before her, much less gone for a run at six in the morning. "What did you to do my sister?"  
  
Paige laughed, "I've changed. It's a healthier, brighter me from now on." Then she left to go upstairs and grab her stuff for the day with Phoebe staring after her.  
  
Phoebe turned to Piper, "What did you put in her coffee?"  
  
Piper shook her head, "I didn't do anything. She was like that when she woke up. I gotta say, I like the new and improved Paige, very happy."  
  
Phoebe scoffed, "You're both crazy."  
  
"And you're not dressed. I give you ten minutes before I leave without you." Piper said, grabbing her coffee cup and walking out of the kitchen. Phoebe made a face, grabbed a muffin and ran up the stairs to get ready for school. She came flying out the front door exactly ten minutes later, ready to go. Paige and Piper were already in the car, waiting.  
  
"Take long enough?" Paige joked, turning around to face her sister in the back seat.  
  
Phoebe frowned, "Shut up." She hated sitting in the back unless Paige had to sit there with her. Otherwise, she always had to be in the front next to the driver. She couldn't stand being left in the back with her younger sister in the front.  
  
"Be nice," Piper warned, pulling out of the driveway. Neither Paige nor Phoebe said anything the rest of the drive to school. Turning off the engine after she had parked, Piper turned to Phoebe, "Do me a favor and hand me by bag."  
  
"Here you go," Phoebe said, handing Piper her bag, pretending to be nice, "And here you go," She handed Paige hers, before climbing out of the back seat herself. Her frown disappeared, seeing Francie and jogging off to talk to her.  
  
"You look great," Paige said.  
  
Piper stopped fidgeting with her clothes, the same ones Paige had first seen her in the week before. After a lot of pushing from Sydney, Piper had finally agreed to wear the clothes. "You think so?"  
  
"I know so, and do like Sydney said. Be a goddess." Paige said, getting out of the car.  
  
Piper got out as well and smiled at her sister over the car, "Thanks. You go be a goddess as well." Paige laughed and went off to find Glen. With a new burst of confidence, Piper locked the car, swung her backpack onto her back, and walked to her class. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the glances and stares that guys were giving her and that made her even more confidence than anything Paige or Sydney or even Phoebe could say.  
  
"Piper, wait up!"  
  
Piper stopped and waited for Leo to catch up with her. He seemed a little flushed, but that was probably because he just ran to catch up with her. _Okay, just be like a goddess, confident and sure of yourself_, she thought, getting easily distracted by the hazel of his eyes. "Hey, Leo," Her voice was amazingly calm. Her eyes narrowed seeing a spot in his white undershirt, "What happened to your shirt?"  
  
Leo looked down, confused. He honestly couldn't remember what had happened. The second he started to talking to Piper, he had lost all train of thought. Where was he again? Oh, right school...and Piper, she had asked him a question. _Okay, what was the question? Think Wyatt, come on, okay, now she thinks you're crazy because you haven't said anything in the longest time, say something you moron_, he told himself, _what was the question? Oh right the stain on my shirt_, "Uh, a run in with my mom and her cup of coffee." He lied, but that was the best excuse he could come up with.  
  
Piper tilted her head, he had been silent for a long time before answering her question. "Aw, that's too bad. You know some bleach will get that right out." (A/N: my mom does my laundry because the last time I attempted doing the laundry, half my clothes didn't fit anymore, so yeah, I have no idea if bleach works on coffee stains, I don't even know what bleach is).  
  
Leo nodded, "I'll have to do that when I get home."  
  
Confused, Piper turned to go to class, "Okay, so I'll see you?" It seemed like a statement, but she raised her voice near the end, meaning a question.  
  
"Yeah," Leo answered, sounding like he was high or something, then realizing what he had just said, called out, "Piper wait."  
  
Piper stopped and turned to him, a confused smile on her lips, "Yes?"  
  
"Do you want to go to dinner on Saturday," Leo asked, and added as an afterthought, "with me, I mean?"  
  
Piper's smiled turned from confused to happy, and she nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice."  
  
Leo smiled as well, the hardest part was over. "Okay, I'll pick you up at seven." She nodded, "Okay," and started to walk to class. Leo stared after her for awhile before going to his class as well.  
  
Sydney, who had been watching the entire scene from a distance, latched on to Piper's arm less than a minute later, "So, what did he want?"  
  
"Dinner, Saturday." Piper answered, giggling a little.  
  
"I told you. Did I tell you or what?" Sydney boasted her skills of saying how Leo had a crush on Piper.  
  
"You threatened me," Piper said, remembering Sydney's threats to tell Leo that Piper liked him.  
  
Sydney shrugged, "Yeah, well whatever. So what are you going to wear?" Piper shrugged just as the bell rang. Class would keep Sydney quiet for about an hour.  
  
It was hard for Piper to pay attention to what went on the class. What was she going to wear? What restaurant would he take her to? What would she say? She started to panic a little. She had less than two days to get together the perfect outfit and decide exactly what she what topics she would stay away from at all costs. Sydney passed a piece of paper onto Piper's desk. Piper looked down. _Tomorrow, you, me, the mall, credit cards. You do the math._ Piper started to calm down, if Sydney was going to help her, then she had nothing to worry about.

* * *

"Hello?" Prue answered her cell after like the fifth or sixth ring. She had practically destroyed her purse trying to fish the thing out before whoever was calling her hung up.  
  
"Prue?" Andy's voice crackled somewhat over the phone.  
  
"Hey, Andy, what's up?" Prue picked up a couple of things and shoved them back into her purse.  
  
"I was just wondering if you wanted to grab a bite tomorrow night. We can talk, reminisce, eat. I know you love the eating part."  
  
Prue laughed, he knew her too well. Trying to remember if she had anything to do the next night, Prue mentally checked off her to-do list. "Um, no, sorry, I have to be somewhere tomorrow."  
  
"Where?" Andy asked.  
  
"It's a secret and I can't tell you but I swear I'll call you when I get back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay." Prue noticed the light on her answering machine flashing as a message was being recorded and knew it was probably one of her sisters calling, "Sorry I have to go. Bye." She hung up her cell before he had the chance to say goodbye and made a dive for the phone. Nothing but the dial tone, they had already hung up. Sighing, she pressed the button.  
  
_"Prue, guess what? Piper and Paige both have dates and I haven't,"_ It was Phoebe, _"Do you know how wrong that is? It's okay with Piper but come on Paige is younger than me and getting dates while I'm stuck at home. Call me the second you get this message!"_ The machine stopped, meaning that's when Phoebe had hung up. Prue didn't feel like calling Phoebe back and listening to her whine about her lack of dates. Phoebe could deal with her lack of a man for just a couple more hours.

**More?**

* * *

A/N: I was watching _One Hour Photo _last night and was thinking, Vartan(well, his character) you are such a jerk. Cheating on your wife, you bad bad bad man. And then I watched _Never Been Kissed _and the _Resurrection_ episode of Alias and was reminded of why I love Michael Vartan so much. We're just pretending that _One Hour Photo_ doesn't exist or at least he's not in it. It's a different man that looks just like him. I don't know why I'm telling you all this, it just seems like a good story to share.

Hey and look, Prue was in this chapter. Does everybody remember her? I've been ignoring her so far and thought, _stupid, put in a Prue bit_. So there you all are. Now I just have to work on the Phoebe and Cole.

Reponse to reviews:

**p3charmed4eva**- hope this chapter had enough Piper/Leo to keep you held over until I can get the real chapter written. Wait like two or three more chapters and it will be here.

**Charmedeva**- hmmm, a matrix crossover with Charmed? Very interesting, I'll look into it.

**Josh**- thank you so much for all the reviews, and yeah I already emailed you with an answer to some of your questions. And I told you that Jack would reveal things at wierd times, well he does that.

**soccerstar11-5**- Yeah, it is so adorable how he calls her "my lady" now if only i could get a guy to say that to me. hmmm, I wonder if Drew Fuller and Michael Vartan would. hmmmm. And yeah, it's gonna take me awhile to get to bringing in Paige's friend anyway.

**Lost Darkness**- I'll try to update before one of your personalities kills you but I can't promise anything. I have several personalities and so far none of them have threatened me. Have you tried therapy for your violent personality?

**x3Tinkerbell07**- Yeah, I hate having to wait to but this is the fastest I can get things typed and uploaded. I'm working as fast as I can. I wonder what people will do to me when I have to go back to school. I hope it's nothing bad, I want to live. I like the living.

Reviews make me happy, you know what to do.


	10. Attacking the locker

A/N: I am such a space cadet. I forgot that my family is taking a week and half long vacation starting tomorrow and I will absolutely no access to a computer. I remembered earlier this week. I am so sorry, which is why there are three chapters up today. I spent all night and all today typing these up and putting the finishing touches on them. So I'm sleep deprived, that's what the nine-hour drive tomorrow is for, right? Enjoy!

* * *

**_The next day_**

Sydney sighed, throwing her books into her locker, then slammed it shut. She had just come from science, usually a good class for her but her ex had been assigned her lab partner. Let's just say it was uncomfortable and full of awkward silences broken only by cruel accusations.  
  
"Don't take your anger out on the locker, knowing you with that arm, you'll break the poor thing," Vaughn quipped.  
  
Sydney laughed, turning to face him, "Then who do you suggest I take it out on?" _I know, how about the cheating witch who has the nerve to call herself your girlfriend_, she added, silently. She couldn't bring herself to tell Vaughn that his girlfriend wasn't faithful and wasn't sure if he would believe her if she did.  
  
"I don't know, you seem to hate Weiss a little bit. You can kick his ass."

Sydney laughed again, "And this coming from his supposed best friend? I feel the love between you two, I really do."  
  
Vaughn made a face at her, "So is there any reason you attacked your locker?"  
  
"Science, Danny, it wasn't pretty," Was all that she explained.  
  
Vaughn made a sympathetic grimace. He had heard the rumors that the "perfect couple" had broken up because Sydney had a crush on Vaughn, though she denied it furiously, claiming it was another reason that she never elaborated on. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Sydney was already past her sour mood, "So what are you doing this weekend?"  
  
"Lauren wants to go to the mall and get shoes or something of that nature." Sydney flinched, hearing the name Lauren. If it was legal, she would have killed Lauren a long time ago for doing to Vaughn was she was doing. The flinch went unnoticed by Vaughn. "What about you?"  
  
"I'm helping Piper get ready for her date tomorrow and then I'm all by myself. I hate being single." Sydney sighed.  
  
"If you hate being single so much, why don't you just go out with Will already?" It was an innocent enough question to anyone but Sydney.  
  
She gave him the death glare, "Will and I are just friends," She said through clenched teeth, "Nothing more."  
  
Vaughn mentally kicked himself for making Sydney angry. That was the last thing he wanted to do, but she did look cute when she was angry. "Okay, okay, just friends, got it." Sydney unclenched her teeth and seemed to take on a brighter mood, "How about you come to the mall with me and Lauren?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, "Um, no, that would not be a good idea. Lauren hates me enough as it is. I don't think I need to give her another reason. Maybe another time."  
  
"Definitely," Vaughn agreed, "Look I have to go."  
  
"Go, I'm fine," Sydney said. He had the feeling she was putting on an act but chose to let her do that if that's what she wanted.  
  
"Okay, I'm email you tonight." She nodded and he took off down the hall. The halls were deserted, considering it was Friday and school was out.  
  
She took one step before someone ran into her, "Oh, I'm sorry, Sydney. I didn't see you there, well I did see you. I can see, I just got my eyes checked last week. Perfect vision. The good ole 20/20." Sydney smiled. Marshall was such a sweet heart. Most people viewed him as the super smart person who just went on and on but for some reason Sydney could put up with rambling and actually join in. "Anyway, I wasn't paying attention because of this new I-pod I got yesterday. I was thinking about adding a camera to it, do you think that would be too much because I can also put in a..."  
  
Sydney interrupted him, "Marshall. It's alright. Really," She added, reassuringly. "And I really want to hear more, really, but I have to meet Rosa." Rosa was the Bristows' housekeeper, "because my car broke down three days ago and she's giving me a ride. You know my email," She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Bye," Marshall called after her.  
  
Sydney ran outside just as Rosa was pulling up. She breathed a sigh of relief. Rosa hated to wait especially for Sydney. Sydney had tried begging her father into firing the housekeeper but he never got around to it, so she was stuck. "Hey Rosa," She said, cheerily, getting into the old car.  
  
"Hello," Rosa grunted, and as soon as Sydney was belted in, took off towards the Bristow mansion. She dropped Sydney off and sped off. She had the weekend off and was obviously glad to leave Sydney alone. Jack was supposed to go on another business trip over the weekend.  
  
Sighing, Sydney unlocked the front door and pushed it open. She went inside, closing the door behind her.  
  
"Hello, Sydney."  
  
She jumped, throwing her bag into the air and catching it lightning fast before looking to her father. "I thought you had a business trip." She managed to say, still completely shocked to see her father home before five o'clock.  
  
"It got cancelled. They made me take the weekend off." Jack answered, turning back to his paper.  
  
"Bout time," She mumbled. "So, is there any chance of you taking me and a friend to the mall tomorrow?" She asked, hopefully.  
  
"Sure," Jack answered, casually as if he gave his daughter a ride to the mall all the time. "What friend?"  
  
"Piper," She answered, reaching into the fridge to get a soda.  
  
He looked up suddenly, "One of the Halliwell girls?"  
  
Sydney nodded, still searching in the fridge for something to drink, "Yeah, Piper Halliwell. How'd you know?" She smiled triumphantly, finally finding a diet coke in the back of the fridge.  
  
"I work with her father." He answered, trying to let the subject drop.  
  
Sydney didn't have the same plan, "You do? I thought he was an accountant or something like that? I didn't know he worked with an airplane parts company."  
  
"I mean, I have worked with him the past. We keep in touch." Jack was desperately trying to cover up his mistake of almost telling Sydney that he and Victor worked for the same agency, not the front companies they pretended to work for.  
  
"Hmmm," Sydney mused. She had the feeling he was lying but decided not to say anything about it to him, "Anyway, tomorrow at 3-ish and you are not bailing out of this." Sydney closed the fridge door and headed upstairs to her room. Closing the door behind her softly, she ran to her phone and quickly dialed Piper's number.  
  
"Hello?" Piper picked up after the third ring.  
  
"Piper, it's Sydney." Sydney said quickly.  
  
"Oh hey Syd. Did you get some form of transportation for tomorrow?" Piper asked. Phoebe had begged their dad into letting her have the car for the entire weekend, leaving Piper and Sydney car less for their shopping trip.  
  
"What?" Sydney asked, forgetting for a second about what she had just reminded her father about, "Oh yeah, my dad's taking us. But that's not why I called, Piper, what does your dad do?"  
  
"For a living?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Yeah," Sydney said.  
  
Piper thought about it, "I don't know, something with numbers, why?"  
  
"Has he ever worked with an airplane part company?" Sydney posed another question, and not answering Piper's.  
  
"No, not that I know of. Why?"  
  
Sydney let out the breath that she had been holding in, "No reason. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay," Piper agreed, hanging up. Sydney replaced the receiver, confused. Piper would know who Victor was dealing with because he told her. Piper had told Sydney that it was part of a deal the girls had with their father, he had to include them in important business deals and whatnot and Piper usually got this information. But then, that would mean that her father and Piper's father had met somewhere else. But where?  
  
Downstairs, Jack replaced the receiver after he was sure that Sydney had hung up. He had almost been fount out, along with Victor. Almost, but if Jack knew Sydney, she'd figure it out eventually. She always did.

* * *

A/N: I was getting tired of writing Eric instead of Weiss, so it is Weiss now. I was confusing myself there for awhile. So Weiss now, no more Eric. Just had to clarify that.


	11. Logic and reason go out the window

A/N: YAY! The Piper/Leo chapter is here. Everybody celebrate.

* * *

"Piper seriously, you look like a goddess." Sydney's compliment was accurate enough. Sydney had insisted that Piper buy and wear a knee length, low cut light purple dress which flaunted every one of her curves. And Sydney had styled Piper's hair in a half ponytail, the rest hanging down in curls.  
  
Piper turned from the mirror and smiled, "Thanks for everything."  
  
Sydney waved it off, "Don't mention it."  
  
"No really," Piper insisted, "You've been a great friend to me these past two weeks. I've never had a friend like you before."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Yeah, well, don't mention it."  
  
Piper laughed, "You are the most humble person ever."  
  
Sydney was going to say something but the doorbell rang, and Phoebe yelled up the stairs, "Piper! Loverboy's here!"  
  
Piper made a face, "See you when I get home. You'll be fine, right?" Sydney was spending the night and had to hang out with the two remaining sisters for a few hours.  
  
Sydney shook her head, "Don't worry about me, I have one ally here, I think." Piper nodded and ran from the room, "And don't came back early because of me!" Sydney yelled after her.  
  
When she reached the bottom of the stairs, Piper gave Phoebe a nasty look for yelling "loverboy" in front of Leo. Phoebe returned to the look with her tongue stuck out and flounced off into the kitchen. Piper shook her head and turned to Leo, and smiled, "Hi."  
  
"Hi," He said, caught in the same daze that had caught her. "Shall we go?"  
  
She nodded, and followed him out of the house. She didn't notice that her two sisters and Sydney were watching her and Leo leave, faces pressed to the windows. The rise to the restaurant was silent for most part with the exception of a couple "How are you?" "I'm fine, you?" lines. The restaurant wasn't super fancy but it wasn't casual like a McDonald's either. After the waiter took their drink orders, Piper turned to face Leo. "This is ridiculous."  
  
Leo nodded, "Yeah, I have a hundred things to say to you but I can't seem to find the words to say them"  
  
Piper smiled, "Like what?"  
  
"You look beautiful tonight," Leo said, almost immediately. Piper blushed and looked down at her menu. When she glanced up, she noticed he was still looking at her, "And I can't believe that I'm here with the most amazing woman in the world."  
  
Piper mouthed a "wow" when she glanced down at her menu again. She hoped that it had gone unnoticed by Leo. She wasn't that lucky. He noticed but was too entranced by her beauty that he forgot to mention it. "That's sweet." She said, at last, looking up again.  
  
"It's the truth," He answered, causing her to blush again.  
  
She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. This entire evening so far was making her mind numb. She couldn't explain it. She didn't want to explain it. She wouldn't let herself try to find an explanation. "Leo, can I ask you something?"  
  
He nodded, "Anything?"  
  
"Did you lose a bet or something?" The question had been on her mind every since he had first started talking to her. In her last school, guys would pretend to flirt with her because they lost a bet.  
  
"What?" He asked, shocked.  
  
"Did you lose a bet?" She repeated, "Is that why you're going out with me?"  
  
Leo stared at her for a moment, trying to comprehend what she had just asked him. Finally he found his voice, "I don't know what you're talking about with this nonsense about a bet or something but I do now that I wouldn't go out with you if I didn't really want to."  
  
Piper's eyes misted, she could hear the compassion and truth in his voice. "Really?" She choked out.  
  
"Really," He confirmed, reaching across the table and grabbing her hand. A shot of electricity shot through her nerves, instantly making her fully aware of exactly how he felt. She began to wander if you could fall in love with someone after one date and two weeks of flirting. Well, maybe it wasn't deep, passionate, meaningful love, but it was the start of something that would lead to the deep, passionate, meaningful love that you hear about and very few people experience.  
  
Dinner was a lot easier after that. They began to loosen up, shaking the first date jitters and talk. They talked about everything, from her childhood to his, politics, places they've always wanted to visit, pets they'd had at one time, funny stories that were completely random but perfect to tell.  
  
After dinner, they went about wandering the streets of downtown L.A. (A/N; I've never been to L.A., so the downtown area I'm basing off of Denver because I've been there. Hell, I live thirty miles from Denver). They window shopped literally, peering into shop windows and commenting on things in them.  
  
Piper stopped, and gazed into a small Wicca store. For some reason that she couldn't explain, she had the urge to go in there. Things like herbs and Books of Shadows and charms littered the store window and Piper knew exactly what each herb did or how to use the charms. She forgot the urge to go inside the shop when Leo's hand slipped into hers. She leaned slightly into his arm, still staring into the store window.  
  
"See something you like?" Leo asked, gently teasing her.  
  
Smiling, she turned to face him, taking her eyes away from the window. "Well, one thing but I don't need to buy it," She answered, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Oh, really," He returned to tease, taking a step towards her, closing the space between their bodies. She was instantly aware of how close he was and leaned into him. His hand went to her chin, tilting her head upwards so she had to face him. He leaned down and captured her lips with his. She couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to. His lips were so soft and gentle but firm and strong at the same time, if that makes any sense. But reasoning and logic go out the window when loves gets involved. (A/N: Grams is such a wise person, too bad she hates Chris. Very uncool!)  
  
She wasn't sure who pulled back first, but she knew that she hadn't felt happier than she did in that moment in her entire life. Both stood there in a daze, completely entranced by the other. The moment was broken by her cell phone ringing.  
  
Cringing, she reached into her purse and pulled out the offending object. _Darling sister number one_ her caller ID read, and sighing she answered the phone, "Hello?"  
  
"Piper? Where the hell are you? Do you realize what time it is?" Phoebe, it was Phoebe.  
  
"No," Piper admitted.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you, it is 10:34."  
  
Piper frowned, "So?"  
  
"So?" Phoebe echoed, "So that means get back here."  
  
"Don't listen to her, Piper! She's just jealous!" Sydney yelled in the background.  
  
"I am not!" Phoebe yelled at Sydney, then lowering her voice she added, "I'm serious, I'll tell Dad."  
  
"Dad doesn't care and you know it." Piper argued. Looking up she gave Leo an "I'm sooo sorry" look. "Listen, Pheebs, I'll be there soon." And with that she hung up the phone. "My sister's throwing a fit and she's threatening me."  
  
Leo just smiled, "It's okay, I understand."  
  
Ten minutes later, he dropped her off in front of her house, promising to call her the next day. Piper watched his car disappear before going inside. "Phoebe!" She screamed the second she came inside the house.  
  
Phoebe came out looking confused, "What?"  
  
"How could you do that? You practically destroyed my date with Leo with your jealous phone call."  
  
Phoebe looked even more confused, "What are you talking about? I didn't call you tonight."  
  
"Yes, you did," Piper countered, pulling out her phone, showing Phoebe the caller list, "This is your cell phone's number isn't it?"  
  
Phoebe took the phone and studied the number listed under _darling sister number one_, it was her cell phone number and that's what Phoebe had put her number under in Piper's phone instead of her own name. "Piper, I swear I didn't call you. My battery's dead."  
  
It was Piper's turn to be confused, "It is?"  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said, immediately, "It is. Has been for two days now."  
  
Piper suddenly remembered Phoebe telling her that her cell phone battery had died two ago, "But then who called me?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged, "I have no idea. Well goodnight." Phoebe headed up the stairs.  
  
Still confused, Piper headed into the living room where Sydney was glued to the TV, "Did you hear Phoebe call me tonight?"  
  
Sydney switched off the TV and turned towards Piper, "Ummm, no. But I did see a very entertaining and enlightening documentary on birds."  
  
"Birds?" Piper laughed.  
  
"Yes, birds," Sydney laughed as well. "They are very fascinating." Piper just laughed harder and plopped on the couch next to her, forgetting all about the weird phone call.

* * *

A/N: Did you like? Don't forget to leave a review and let me know! 


	12. Can I come in?

_**A week later**_

"No, I don't believe it, you were a turkey in a thanksgiving play?" Piper laughed, almost falling off Sydney's bed. She was spending the night in an effort to get some peace and quiet from here sisters. Sydney wasn't helping much.  
  
Sydney laughed harder and managed to say, "Yes, I was and turkeys are legitimate animals, they're birds."  
  
Piper managed to laugh harder at Sydney's remark. Ever since Sydney had seen that documentary on birds the week before, she hadn't let a conversation pass with mentioning a bird of some sort. Wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing to much, Piper calmed herself down, for the most part, "So, completely off subject, but are you ever going to elaborate on that weird phone call you and I had last week."  
  
"Are you ever going to elaborate on exactly where you and Leo stand?" Sydney countered, avoiding Piper's question.  
  
"I asked you first." Piper replied, refusing to let the subject drop.  
  
Sydney took and deep breath and glanced over at her door to make sure it was closed, "Okay, last week my dad said he knew your dad through work." Piper nodded, telling Sydney to go on, "And you said that your dad had never worked with an airplane parts company which is what my dad has done for like ever."  
  
"So, they could have met through clients or something like that."  
  
"That's what I thought," Sydney agreed, "But then I thought back to something that Lauren said to me like six months ago. She said it was too bad that I didn't really know what my father did."  
  
"So you think that she knows something?"  
  
"Maybe, but I think her father knows more." Piper took on a confused look, so Sydney explained, "My dad and her dad are colleagues which is why I have to have dinner with the Reeds every month."  
  
"Wait," Piper interrupted her, "You have dinner with Lauren?"  
  
"It's not like I want to go," Sydney defended, "Anyway, I think that her father would have something that would explain what the hell my dad was talking about. But it would be in his office...and..."  
  
"Hold on," Piper interrupted Sydney again, "So you want to break into the Reed mansion and snoop around to prove that your dad is lying to you."  
  
Sydney nodded, "Yeah, why is that a problem?"  
  
Piper shook her head, "No, I was just curious. So when do you want to do it?"  
  
"Tonight." Sydney answered simply.  
  
"What?!" Piper half yelled.  
  
Sydney threw a glance at her door, "Shhhhhh, I don't want my dad hearing. So are you coming with or not?" Sydney headed to her closet and pulled out two completely black outfits.  
  
Piper took one of the outfits, "Yeah, yeah, I'm in." She grumbled, heading to the bathroom to change.  
  
Miraculously, the two girls made it out the house without Jack noticing and into Sydney's now working car. Sydney tried to be as quiet as possible when she was backing out, hoping that if her dad did hear her, then he would think that they were just going out for a late night drive.  
  
"Are you sure no one's home?" Piper asked, glancing at the huge mansion in front of the car.  
  
Sydney nodded, and put away her cell phone, "I called three times, no answer. Besides, I think Vaughn said that the Reed's were going to Washington for the weekend." Sydney got out of the car, followed by Piper. "Come on, we have to disarm the alarm system first."  
  
"And how do you propose we do that?"  
  
"With this," Sydney pulled out a slim silver box, "It's a code descrambler, it will find the code and override the system."  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Marshall gave it to me for Christmas a couple years ago. I have no idea why but I'm glad he did." They reached the alarm panel on the outside of the house and Sydney hooked up the descrambler to the system. Three minutes later, the system was deactivated, "Thank you Marshall." Sydney whispered, opening the back door. "Come on the office is this way."  
  
Sydney led Piper through a maze of hallways to Senator Reed's office. Clicking on her flashlight, Sydney motioned to the desk, "I'll check there, you look for a safe." Piper nodded and clicked on her flashlight as well. "Hey I found something."  
  
Piper headed over to the desk, trying to see what the folder Sydney was holding said, "What is it?"  
  
"It's a CIA mission debrief." Sydney answered, flipping a page.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because it says 'CIA mission debrief' at the top." Sydney answered, sarcastically, showing Piper the words at the top of the page. "And my dad's name is in it."

"And...?" Piper asked.  
  
"And so is your dad's." Sydney shot back at her.  
  
Piper ignored the harsh tone on read the line Sydney pointed to. Sure enough, there was her dad's name, and Sydney's dad's name listed under a section marked agents. "What does this mean?"  
  
"I have no idea," Sydney said, moving to place the folder in her shirt so they could smuggle it out of there.  
  
But before she could a flashlight momentarily blinded the two followed by the words, "You are under arrest for burglary , you have the right to remain silent..." Blah, blah, blah, we all know the rest. Both Sydney and Piper let out a sigh as the cops came into the room and handcuffed them. Someone must of have seen them or they had tripped a second alarm.

()  
  
Piper threw Sydney, who was sitting next to her, a nasty sideways glance. Sydney pretended to ignore it and slouched in the hard wooden chair at the police station more. The cops had gotten a hold of the Reeds, who said they weren't going to press charges but Sydney's car had been impounded and they had to wait for Jack to come and pick them up. She expected him to be angry because that was basically the only emotion that he showed.  
  
And sure enough, Jack came into the police station, looking like he was about ready to kill someone. "Come on," He said to the two girls. Piper forgot her anger towards Sydney, seeing the look on Jack's face. He was angry enough for the both of them. "I think I'm raising a good daughter, one that knows the difference between right and wrong and then I get a call in the middle of the night from the police who say they caught my daughter and her friend breaking into a senator's home." Jack ranted as he drove off from the police station, "And I said, 'that's not possible, my daughter's in her room.' So I go check and do you know who I found in your room, Sydney?"  
  
"Vaughn?" Sydney answered, sarcastically with a smile, "Hopefully a naked Vaughn." (A/N: Ah, a naked Vaughn. That is a very beautiful thing.) Piper suppressed a giggle when she said this.  
  
"What?!" Jack yelled, swerving the car, and almost hitting a tree.  
  
"Dad, chill, I was just kidding. Besides Vaughn has a girlfriend." Sydney tried to calm Jack down and avoid another mishap with the police in the same night.  
  
"We will talk about that later, right now you have some explaining to do."  
  
"And so do you." Sydney said, remembering what she had found in Senator Reed's office. "Like what the hell your name is doing on a CIA mission debrief."  
  
Jack almost swerved the car again but managed to still claim control over the car. He didn't say anything for the longest time, and when he did, all he said was "Piper, I'm taking you home." When he reached the Halliwell residence, he insisted that Sydney follow Piper in with him. Sydney grumbled something and reluctantly followed Piper and her father into the home.  
  
Victor was waiting inside the front door, surprised to see Jack there. "Jack, what's going on?"  
  
"Besides a run-in with the police?" Sydney mumbled, angrily.  
  
"Sydney that's enough," Jack snapped, "Sit, both of you. We have some things to talk about." Piper and Sydney exchanged glances and sat down on the couch. Sydney was clearly pissed and was going to stubbornly stick to it. A nasty trait she had inherited from her mother. "To put things simply, I work for the CIA, as does Victor." Both Sydney and Piper's jaws dropped.  
  
"You what?" Sydney found her voice first.  
  
"I am an agent with the CIA." Jack repeated.  
  
Sydney furrowed her brow in anger and confusion, staring at her father. He had lied to her. Sure, they didn't get along very well, more like at all, but she had always been honest with him. She thought he had been the same. She liked the honesty between the two of them, and now that she found out that he was lying to her, she hated him. "Well, that's just great." She half-yelled, jumping to her feet, "I hope you're happy with the fact that you've been lying to your only daughter." Before anyone said anything, she ran out of the house.  
  
Jack made the move to follow her, but Piper stopped him, "I think she needs time alone." Jack nodded, and sat back down.  
  
Victor turned to Piper, who was still in shock but handling it much differently than Sydney. "Piper, you can't tell anyone what I really do, not even Phoebe and Paige. Especially Phoebe and Paige." Piper nodded her agreement, still confused but somehow relieved that she finally knew why her father had gone on so many business trips in her lifetime.

()  
  
Sydney stopped running. She had been running for what felt like forever and still didn't feel far enough away. It started to rain on her the second she stopped running, Just great, she thought, looking around to see where she was. She was surprised to see where she was. She couldn't have run that far, could she? Sighing, she ran up to the house in front of her and rang the doorbell. She heard some fumbling of someone dragging themselves out of bed, and a faint voice saying, "1:47 in the morning, this had better be good." The door opened and the other party stopped it's mumbling, "Hey."  
  
Sydney smiled a weak smile, and asked bluntly, "Can I come in?"

* * *

A/N: Like I said before, week and a half without my updates. I'm still sooo sorry. I don't really consider it a vacation because like Sydney says, "It's not really a vacation if you're forced to go." Stupid parents, they say I spend way to much time on the computer. Liars, plain and simple liars. 

**Leo/Piper24/7**- Okay, so I put up like chapter nine before I got the chance to read your review. My stupid computer was messing with me. So sorry I missed you the last time and i hope you liked the Leo/Piper chapter. And sure, I will share the money if it appears magically in my pocket. Who says flattery can't get you anywhere? And I am cruel. : )

**charmedchick07**- that is a good question and I'm sorry that i have been neglecting Phoebe and Cole. I just had one inspiration for the other characters after another and well accidentally forgot about Phoebe and Cole. But more is going to happen between them if you know what i mean.

**p3charmed4eva**- I want to know if the bleach thing works too. i have a whole lot of stains on my white shirts from all the caffienated drinks i drink. Maybe i should give up the caffiene so my white shirts wont get stained any more, nah i have a better idea, get rid of the white shirts. yay, no more problem.

**Lost darkness**- And I hear that in the nut house, you dont get access to the internet. so that would not be good would it. I hope that your violent personality doesnt attack you while i'm gone. i'd hate to cause violence between personalities that i dont know.

**Princess Pinky**- Who says that they won't have any magic. grrr. there I go again, giving things away, so I'll just shut up about that now. I thought it would it be good to have a fic with Paige dealing with life cause I see so many with Prue and no Paige and I like Paige more than Prue. And I can't write a fic without some form of humor, so I'm very very happy that you like it.

**Charmed-angel4**- Yes, poor Phoebe and her datelessness. She'll get some eventually. And me hope that you liked the Piper/Leo chapter. Now for the Sydney/Vaughn, Cole/Phoebe, and Prue/Andy. I've got my work cut out for me.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- Yay, no deaths threats. That's good, I like living. And I like writing, so I'm not really working myself into a hole trying to update so fast. So what if I get no sleep, it's summer. I don't have to be anywhere. I love summer. It's a great concept. Now if only they would get rid of the concept of school.

**soccerstar11-5**- You rock too! My family has to pry me off the computer when they want on. Usually I dont go anywhere and they have to go to the old crappy computer that is super slow. I am so mean to my family. Oh well, they have to love me. It's the law.

**syad yniar**- See, I'm bringing Alias lots and lots of new people. My fic is doing more than just entertaining, it is drawing people to watch Alias. And you have a twin? I wish I had a twin, that way I could fool people into thinking that I was my twin and not me. I don't think that makes any sense but it does to me and that's all that matters. Hehe.

If I missed you, I am so sorry but I won't be able to respond until I get back. I still have to pack. Eeck! See you all in a week and a half(around there) and I expect lots and lots of reviews when I get back. Love ya all!

Ooh, who noticed the time being 1:47? Like I said, Rambaldi is everywhere! Who can guess who's house Sydney's at? I dare to you to guess.


	13. We need to talk

A/N: Yes! I'm back! Civilization is good, very very good. ::gets down and kisses the ground:: blech, okay maybe that wasn't the best idea, but who cares? I'm back!

Okay and now for the chapter everyone has been waiting for, for like a week and a half.

* * *

Previously on _A Charming Alias_

_Sydney stopped running. She had been running for what felt like forever and still didn't feel far enough away. It started to rain on her the second she stopped running, Just great, she thought, looking around to see where she was. She was surprised to see where she was. She couldn't have run that far, could she? Sighing, she ran up to the house in front of her and rang the doorbell. She heard some fumbling of someone dragging themselves out of bed, and a faint voice saying, "1:47 in the morning, this had better be good." The door opened and the other party stopped it's mumbling, "Hey."  
  
Sydney smiled a weak smile, and asked bluntly, "Can I come in?"  
_  
Vaughn's fabulous green eyes flashed with concern as he moved from the doorway so she could enter. Giving him another smile, she walked inside. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
Forgetting all of her self control, she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her, and sobbing into his white T-shirt. The T-shirt wasn't warmed by body heat which meant that he had just put it on to answer the door. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her, comforting her the best way he knew how. He had the driving need to help her and make all of her pain go away, even if she was soaking wet. Sydney pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes. His eyes caught hers, green meeting brown, pouring into each other's souls. The both leaned in, entranced by the other.  
  
The kiss was soft at first, both gently exploring how they felt. As the seconds passed, they became more daring, taking their kisses deeper and more passionate. Hands took on mind of their own, caressing and stroking, causing small moans.  
  
Sydney was the first to pull away, to realize what they were doing, "Michael..." The sound of his given name on her lips drove him to capture them again with his. She gave in, tasting the sweetness of his lips again. Remembering that she wasn't allowed to kiss another woman's boyfriend, no matter how much she hated that woman, drove her to push him off again. This time she took several steps away from him, forcing his arms to leave her. She suddenly felt cold and alone, "We can't do this, Vaughn."  
  
Sydney was the only one who could make his surname sound sexy. Running a hand though his hair, spiking it even more- and he looked so hot with his hair spiked- he nodded, "I know, Syd, but that was one hell of a-"  
  
"Stop," She interrupted him, "We can't and you know it. You have a girlfriend, even if she doesn't believe in a thing called monogamy." Sydney bit her lip hard realizing what she had just said.  
  
"What?" Vaughn questioned. He had a feeling that Lauren wasn't faithful but when Sydney said it, it became horribly true.  
  
"Nevermind," Sydney said quickly, turning on her heel to run out the door, "I shouldn't have come here. Just forget that I did. Sorry if I woke up your mom or sister."  
  
"Syd, wait!" It was too late, she was already gone.  
  
()  
  
Piper looked up from her book, hearing a knock at the living room window. She had called everyone she could think of, trying to find where Sydney had gone. Nevermind that it was the middle of the night. Vaughn had said that she had been at his house but had left already. And then Piper had called Leo next, spending most of the entire half hour on the phone with him talking about everything but Sydney. She had forced herself to hang up, feeling guilty that she was talking to her boyfriend when her best friend needed help.  
  
Cautiously, Piper made her way over to the window and opened it. Rain spotted wind greeted her immediately, followed by Sydney stepping out the shadows. "Syd, where were you?"  
  
"I kissed him," Sydney said, climbing into the house through the window. She was soaked but didn't seem to care.  
  
"What? Kissed who?" Piper asked, closing the window after Sydney.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney answered simply.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"It just kind of happened, he was comforting me and then we kissed." Piper handed Sydney a blanket and Sydney wrapped up in it, then settled onto the couch. Piper sat next to her, waiting for her to continue, "And then I told him that Lauren was cheating on him."  
  
"How'd he take it?"  
  
Sydney shrugged, "I have no idea, I left before he could say anything." Sydney laid her head against Piper's shoulder, "This whole thing is just messed up."  
  
_Monday was going to be interesting_, Piper thought, smoothing some of Sydney's wet hair. She noticed that Sydney was crying and just decided to let her cry it out.  
  
()  
  
Monday came far too soon in Sydney's mind. She hadn't gone home all weekend and had refused to speak to anyone but Piper and occasionally Paige. She sat sullenly in the back seat next to Paige on the drive to school, staring out the window.  
  
"Syd, you okay?" Piper asked, after Paige and Phoebe had already left the car.  
  
Sydney snapped out her daze and noticed for the first time that Phoebe and Paige had indeed left. She nodded, slowly and gathered her stuff, "I'll be fine. I'm not so sure about my car however."  
  
Piper smiled. Sydney was trying to lighten the mood but wasn't succeeding. Piper could tell that she was still hurting over her father lying to her and her encounter with Vaughn. She nodded, "Well, I'm going to class. Care to join me?" Sydney smiled and nodded.  
  
"Hello my darling," Leo greeted Piper with a hug and a quick kiss. Piper smiled and kissed him again. "How was your weekend?"  
  
Piper glanced at Sydney, "It was enlightening."  
  
Leo frowned, "How so?"  
  
"It's nothing," Piper said, putting her arms around his waist. "Syd, are we bugging you?"  
  
Sydney laughed, "No, I think it's adorable, which is why I'm leave you guys alone." Sydney wandered off, despite Piper's protests for her to stay.  
  
"So we have ten minutes before we have to at class," Leo said, suggestively. "Oh really," Piper asked, knowing what he meant, "And what exactly do you have in mind?" Leo kissed her and when he pulled back, she added, "Oh, I like the sound of that."  
  
()  
  
"Hey Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe looked up from her locker to see Cole standing there. A smile crept up on her lips at the sight of his handsome face. For the past three weeks, she had been confused as to where they stood. One minute he was flirting with her, the next he was distant and ignoring her. "Hey Cole."  
  
"You have a gorgeous smile," Cole commented.  
  
Phoebe only smiled wider, "You think so?"  
  
Cole nodded, "Yeah, I think so." She blushed and looked at the ground, "What I wanted to ask was if you were going to the Halloween party at Weiss's this weekend with anyone." Phoebe shook her head, dumbly, blinded by his eyes, "Well would you consider going with me?"  
  
Phoebe almost chocked on her spit when he said this. She swallowed hard, and nodded, "Yeah, I suppose I could."  
  
Cole noticed her hard swallow and smiled to himself, "I'll pick you before the party."  
  
"Okay," Phoebe said, almost out of breath. Cole smiled at her again, and wandered off. Phoebe stared after him, then when he was out of sight, fell back onto her locker and sighed. Finally, things were going somewhere with Cole.  
  
()  
  
"Good morning, my beautiful lady."  
  
Paige smiled as Glen wrapped his arms around her waist. Suddenly she was reminded of their first kiss. It was the Monday after their date and Glen had just come right up to her and kissed her. Afterwords, he said he was making up for what his brother had interrupted. She had no objections. "Good morning, my handsome prince."  
  
Glen matched her smile and turned her around in his arms, "You don't have to call me a prince."  
  
"You don't have to call me a lady," Paige answered.  
  
"Well, I want to."  
  
"Well, I want to, too." Paige replied, smiling wider.  
  
"You two need a room," Richard said, coming up to the couple, "Or a closet," He added, as an afterthought. Paige stuck her tongue at him, Glen followed and doing the same immature gesture. "Same to you."  
  
Glen turned back to Paige, giving her a quick peck on the lips, "I have to go to class and if I am late once more, I don't think I'll be able to go to this school anymore."  
  
Paige smiled, and kissed him, again, "Alright, go and don't get yourself kicked out of school." Glen smiled and reluctantly went off to his class. "You coming, Richard?"  
  
Richard nodded, "Yeah, just a sec." Paige shrugged and sauntered off to her class, not noticing that he was gazing after her.  
  
()  
  
"Sydney wait!" Sydney caught sight of Vaughn running towards her and sharply turned on her heel to walk away from him. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, forcing her to stay to the spot. "Syd, we need to talk."  
  
"Funny, I don't agree." She answered, dryly, and yanking free her arm.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm again, "Funny, I think we do." He replied with the same dry humor.  
  
She glared at him, "What is it that you wish to speak to me about?" So, that's how she was going to play it. Act all innocent and confused like she had no idea.  
  
"You know what," He answered, lowering his voice before adding, "Our kiss."  
  
"Oh, right, that." She glanced around, "Maybe we shouldn't talk about it here." He nodded and followed as she led him to his own car.

* * *

**Lost Darkness**- Sorry I couldn't find a way to update before now, my dad wouldn't let me anywhere near his laptop. I don't think he trusts me. 

**LeoPiper24/7**- You know me too well or I'm just really predictable. Anyway, you guessed that she was Vaughn's and guess what, there she was. I think I'm just too predictable.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- I think everyone seconds the notion of no school, at least everyone that I know. I still have yet to meet someone who wants school. Oh well, I hope that I don't meet anyone like that. That would be scary.

**p3charmed4eva**- I'm planning a another Leo/Piper chapter. They are so cute together and if Brad Kern knows whats good for him, they will get back together on the season premire. I mean, come on, they have 2, count them 2 kids together, they had better get back together.

**Charmed-angel4**- lol, the naked Vaughn-ness is great. You guessed that she was at Vaughn's too, I am to freakin predictable.

**syadyniar**- At least you have someone that you can pretend is your twin. Most of my frinds are to sane to ever be considered my twin, a sister maybe but never anything more. Yay, I have another person who says that they're my fan. I feel so special.

**Princess Pinky**- I think your review is the longest one I have ever recieved. That is so cool! There is some Phoebe and Cole coming. I feel so stupid for leaving them out of this. And I can't tell you where the call came from because it's a secret. And Rambaldi is on Alias. He's this prophet who lived 500 years ago and was able to predict things like cell phones. If you need more of an explaination, email me and I'll try to explain it better.

**lil-whitelighter1114888**- Thanks and I will.

**neoripley**- I'll think about the coupling of people from the different shows, we'll see where this fic takes me. I love Alias and Charmed too, they are the **best** TV shows on TV.

**charmedeva**- I'm glad and I will keep writing.

**Chub**- Well, if you want anything from Alias explained, just email me and I will do my best. I realize that I'm using some stuff from Alias and not explaining it very well, i.e. Rambaldi. Anyway, I am so happy that you like my fic. It makes me all warm and fuzzy.

**pyschokitty3**- Wow, I don't think I've gotten that many reviews from one person. Anyway, I noticed that Victor Garber plays Jack and he works with someone names Victor. Oh well, wierd things happen. Well, an hour and a half when they thought it would be like 3, put things in perspective. again, you guessed that she went to Vaughn's. Now I need to be more cretive and less predictable as to what these characters do. I wish I could write more, but I have absolutly no time right now. Thanks for all the updates.


	14. Coffee and talking

Vaughn glanced over at Sydney when he stopped at the red light. She was fuming but he had the idea that it wasn't over anything that he had done. But she wouldn't say a word to him about any of it. Shaking his head, he pressed the gas down when the light turned green again and drove off. "Are you going to say anything?"  
  
Sydney sighed and said, "Turn here, I want to get some coffee." Vaughn matched her sigh and pulled the car over like she ordered. Once the car was stopped and turned off, she got out and looked at him through the window, "Do you want to come in?" He nodded and followed her into the coffee shop. She didn't say anything except to order her coffee.  
  
Vaughn ordered the same thing she did, and followed her to a table to wait for their orders. "Now do you want to tell me?"  
  
Sydney stared down at the table and when she finally looked up, her eyes were rimmed in tears. "My dad works for the CIA."  
  
He suddenly knew why she was so upset. His father had worked for the CIA and it had gotten him killed, "Syd..."  
  
"That's not all of it. He wasn't even going to tell me but he had to because I broke into Lauren's home and found proof."  
  
"Whoa," He stopped her, "You broke into Lauren's home?"  
  
"Well, Piper did too." Sydney defended, "And yeah, I did. Her family's not pressing charges, thank God." She ran a hand through her hair and sighed again, "But Vaughn, I'm scared."  
  
Vaughn reached across the table and covered both her hands with his, "Syd, just because my father lost his life to the job doesn't mean that yours will."  
  
"But what if he does," Sydney asked, "What if he gets himself killed? I'll have no one. My mom's gone and my dad's running off to all corners of the world trying to get himself killed." The clerk looked over at them hearing Sydney's rant. Shaking her head, Sydney lowered her voice, "The only family I have is my dad and like an aunt, uncle and one cousin in Italy somewhere. I hate my dad cause he's never home but I can't lose him."  
  
The same clerk that had stared at Sydney for yelling came over and set the two disposable coffee cups in front of them and wandered back to her counter to help another costumer. Vaughn waited until the clerk left to get out of his chair and go over to where Sydney sat. He pulled her out of her chair, and said softly, "You're not going to lose him, Syd. He may be a workaholic, but he isn't stupid enough to get himself killed."  
  
Sydney nodded, and reached down for her coffee, "Do we have to go back to school?"  
  
"Not if you don't want to," Vaughn said, reaching for his coffee as well.  
  
"I don't want to," Sydney said with finality.  
  
"Okay," He said, guiding her out of the shop and into the car. "Any idea of where you want to go?" He asked, turning the engine over.  
  
She thought about if for a moment, "The beach."  
  
"Nice choice," He answered, pulling into traffic.  
  
"So can I ask a question now?" She asked, after about a half mile of silence.  
  
"Sure," He shrugged, glancing over at her for a split second.  
  
Sydney sipped at her coffee before asking, "Where do you and Lauren stand?"  
  
Vaughn took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "We don't stand anywhere any more." Sydney glanced at him, confused and he continued, "We broke up yesterday. You were right, she was cheating on me and with Sark of all people."  
  
Sydney leaned over, wrapping her arms around his waist as best she could in car, "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," He answered, pulling the car to a stop in front of the beach, "I'm not." Sydney smiled and snuggled deeper into his shirt.  
  
()  
  
"Have you seen Sydney?" Piper asked Francie sitting down at their usual table during lunch.  
  
Francie shrugged, and flipped through the magazine in front of her, "Nope. But I don't have her in any of my classes. I thought she came to school with you."  
  
"She did, but she hasn't shown up to any classed we've had so far and she kind of disappeared after we got to school." Francie shrugged and let the subject drop.  
  
"Where is she?" Lauren demanded, storming up to the table very rudely.  
  
"Where's who?" Piper answered innocently.  
  
"Sydney," Lauren snapped.  
  
Piper shrugged, "I have no idea." Obviously, she had just been asking France if she had seen Sydney.  
  
Lauren obviously didn't believe her, "Tell me where that bitch is."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why?" Lauren echoed, incredulously, "I'll you why, she thinks she came come in and break up me and Michael with her pouty lips and big brown eyes. Well, she's got another thing coming."  
  
"I think that you broke up you and Vaughn on your own with a little help from Sark." Piper answered, calmly. Lauren looked like she was going to explode. With a little "hmph" she stormed off. "Speak of the devil," Piper added, seeing Sydney and Vaughn appear in the cafeteria doorway. Sydney caught sight of her, waved, and headed over, dragging Vaughn with her. "And where were you two?"  
  
"Coffee and talking," Sydney answered, sitting down and kind of having to force Vaughn to sit as well.  
  
"What'd did you do to him? Train him to be your little puppy dog?" Piper asked with a smile, watching Vaughn be silent and let Sydney push him around.  
  
"Yes," Sydney replied, matching Piper's smile, "and his new name is Donovan." Vaughn opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted.  
  
"Whose new name is Donovan?" Will asked, sitting next to Francie.  
  
"Vaughn," Sydney said before Vaughn could get a word in.  
  
Throwing up his hands, Vaughn finally said, "Fine. My new name is Donovan. You are a very, very, weird woman." Sydney grinned and said nothing.  
  
"So I take it that you are friendly terms again?" Piper asked, with a hinting tone in her voice, "Maybe more?"  
  
"Friends for now, we'll see how it goes this weekend at Weiss's party." Sydney replied, taking some of Francie's food. Piper raised an eyebrow at this, meaning that Sydney would have to tell her everything eventually.  
  
"Cole asked me out!" Phoebe gushed, running up to the table.  
  
"And hello to you too, Phoebe." Piper said, telling Phoebe to be less rude.  
  
Phoebe gave her look and ignored what Piper was hinting at, "Cole asked me to go to Weiss's party this weekend with him. He and I are going. Together."  
  
Francie squealed and abandoned her magazine, "Tell me everything." Phoebe shot a look at Piper, Sydney, Will, and Vaughn who obviously weren't interested and dragged Francie out of the cafeteria to tell her.  
  
"Yes, food," Sydney said, sliding into Francie's spot and digging into her lunch. Piper chuckled, "Oh, before I forget, next weekend Paige, Phoebe, and I have to go up to the manor to get some stuff, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along?"  
  
Sydney thought about it, trying to remember if she had anything to do. "Alright, yeah, that would be cool."  
  
"Manor? You lived in a manor?" Will asked, overhearing the invite.

"That's just what we called it. Well, our Grams had dubbed it 'The Halliwell manor' and the rest of us just followed," Piper explained. Will nodded and went back to his lunch, finding nothing interesting about a house that was called a manor but wasn't one.

* * *

A/N: Erm, yeah, filler chapters aren't really my thing. Sorry this one was so short, I'm readjusting to being back and I think my muse decided that since I am no longer on vacation, she has to take one now. Grrr, me and my muse don't really get along. 

**lil-whitelighter1114888**- Thank ya bunches and I love Sydney and Vaughn too. Soo cute!

**LeoPiper24/7**- Ah, so you're just very intiutive, I get it. And do you mean Syd and Vaughn are together? As far as I know they are together, they were making out in the season finale, so I think that's a yes.

**pyschokitty3**- That's has to suck being without internet for 19 days. I went for like nine and I about died! Yeah, I just wanted to remind everyone of the cliffhanger that I had left them with before I went on that vacation. Hehe, I like the "previously on..." it helps me remember what's going on because my memory sucks! And I can never seem to write anything without some form of humor. Good to know it is appreciated.

**Lost Darkness**- hehe, I want to play hide and go seek now. But my personalities hate me at the moment cause I won't let them read anything but this fanfiction. What can I say, I run a tight ship.

**p3charmed4eva**- fantabulistico, I love that word. fwabahabaski! me and my friend made up that word, it doesn't really mean anything, we just came up with it and it stuck. It's still cool though. Me love PL fluff too, actually me love all kinds of fluff, so I can't wait to write more of it, either. Yay, fluff!

**Princess Pinky**- Yeah, it took me forever to get on a computer and write the freaking chapter. Actually, it took me like an hour and a half to write the chapter, and a week and a half to get on a computer. Very messed up combination. I will put in more of the Phoebe and Cole-ness, I still feel soo incredibly stupid for leaving them out so far. My muse did not have the same idea I had, and she threatened to take away my inspiration if I didn't go with what she said. Did I mention that we don't get along very well?

**syad yniar**- Of course there will be another Piper/Leo chapter. Did I mention that I love them? Cause I do and they had better be getting back together. Stupid Brad Kern, he makes me so mad, I just wanna hit him with a bat. Ookaay, before I start ranting (more) about how much I hate Kern, I'm changing the subject. I would give me friends candies but I love the candies more than them most of the time and giving others the candies is just not an option. I have a giant sweet tooth! And I want to go to England! Is it alright to say that I am very very jealous of your (ex) twin? Cause I am.


	15. Letters, phone calls, and cookies Oh my!

A/N: Okay, I forgot to mention this before, but for those who don't watch Alias, Donovan is Vaughn's dog's name. There's the humor. So if you were confused by my choice in names, maybe now you can laugh. Or if you already thought it was funny, now hopefully it's funnier.

* * *

"Sydney? Where are you going?"  
  
Sydney cringed hearing Jack yell after her. She had hoped to escape the house without him noticing but apparently he didn't have the same idea. "Out." She answered simply, pulling her sneakers on.  
  
"A little more specific, please."  
  
"For a run," She yelled, running out of the house. This was what her relationship with her father had been reduced to. Him asking simple questions and her giving him short answers. But ever since she had learned the truth, Sydney had made her mission to give him the cold shoulder any time she could. Stubbornness ran deep in her.  
  
She considered going to Vaughn's. It was Saturday which meant that his mother would be baking something, most likely something French and Claire Vaughn loved to spoil Sydney. And Sydney could hang out with Vaughn, maybe not having to wait until that evening at Weiss's party to see exactly were they stood. Impatience was another of her nasty traits. But half way to Vaughn's she decided not to go and headed straight for the UCLA track. She couldn't explain why but she just had to go to the track instead of Vaughn's.  
  
After six laps around the track, Sydney stopped at a bench and stretched her legs. She was about to start running again when she noticed a white envelope on the bench. Curiosity getting the best of her, Sydney reached down and picked up the envelope. Turning it over in her hand, she stopped, confused by the name sprawled on it. It was addressed to her. She was about to open it when her cell phone started ringing.  
  
Reaching into the pocket of her track pants, she pulled out the phone that she had forgotten that she had stuffed in there. She smiled at the caller ID, _Piper_. A welcome distraction, and Piper had seemed to be having weird things happening to her too as well. "Hey."  
  
"You should really learn to answer the phone when it rings the first time," Piper said with a laugh.  
  
"It was ringing before?"  
  
"Yeah," Piper answered, laughing again.  
  
Sydney shrugged; she did have a tendency to ignore everything around her when she was running. So if the phone had gone off, she most likely wouldn't have heard. "Okay, point taken. So what's up?"  
  
"Just wondering if you're coming over to my house tonight or if you want me to pick you up?"  
  
Sydney thought about it, "Why don't you pick me up. I really don't want to have to deal with driving tonight."  
  
Piper laughed again, "You always say that."  
  
"Ha. Ha." Sydney answered, "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Okay, bye."  
  
"Bye." Sydney shoved the phone back into her pocket and stared at the letter in her other hand. Deciding not to open it, she folded it and shoved it into her pocket as well. As an afterthought, she pulled the phone back out and dialed Vaughn's number.  
  
"Vaughn residence," Vaughn's sister, Aurelie, more affectionately known as Lea answered. She sounded incredibly bored.  
  
"Hey Lea, can you put your brother on the phone?"  
  
"Sure Syd, hold on," It would be kind of strange that Sydney didn't even have to say who was calling considering the Vaughn household phone did not have the caller ID feature on it, but Lea knew Sydney's voice by now considering Vaughn and Sydney had been friends since they were like six. "Mikey! Sydney's on the phone!" Lea yelled, very loudly and unladylike.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you not to say Mikey when Sydney can hear you?" Vaughn asked, feigning being irritated and grabbing the phone out of his sister's hand.  
  
"Whatever you say, MIKEY!" Lea yelled Mikey just to make sure that Sydney heard it. Sydney did and bit her lip to keep from giggling.  
  
There was silence over the line, which Sydney presumed to be Vaughn giving his sister the death glare, then a heavy sigh, "Hey Syd."  
  
Smiling, Sydney said in a happy voice, "Hey Mikey."  
  
She could almost hear him scowl over the phone, "I'm going to hurt that brat," He muttered.  
  
"Don't be sad Mikey," Sydney said, just as sing song as she was before, "I still love you."  
  
"I thought my new name was Donovan," Vaughn said, ignoring her happy tone.  
  
"Hmmmm, Mikey Donovan or should it be Donovan Mikey, I can't decide. What do you think?"  
  
"I think it should be Vaughn or Michael or I'll even settle for 'hey you, hockey boy'. But there will be no Mikey or Donovan, ever."  
  
"Party pooper," Sydney pouted, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Is there a reason to why you called?"  
  
"No, not really, although I was kinda wondering if your mom baked anything today?" Hopefully he'd understand her not so subtle hint.  
  
Vaughn sighed, lightly, "Yes she did, chocolate macaroons, les dames blanches, and chocolate mudslides." Sydney inhaled sharply and he laughed, "Why would you like me to bring you some tonight?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Sydney said, swallowing to keep from drooling.  
  
He laughed again, "Alright, I will bring you some of my mother's cookies tonight, would you like flowers with your massive amount of sugar?"  
  
Sydney pursed her lips, thinking about the offer. She knew he was joking but that didn't mean she couldn't make him suffer a little bit. "Well, flowers earn you brownie points."  
  
"Honestly, I think the sugar induced coma I am bringing you tonight will earn enough brownie points to last me a very long time."  
  
She laughed, knowing he was right, "Yeah, okay, just don't forget my cookies, Vaughn or I will call you Mikey in front of everybody."  
  
"Syd, you wouldn't do that, would you? Syd?" She laughed, not answering his question, "Syd, seriously, you wouldn't do that? Come on Syd, you wouldn't." She could tell he was starting to get worried but she just laughed again and hung up the phone.  
  
()  
  
"Hello?" Paige answered her cell phone, flipping though a magazine absentmindedly on her bed.  
  
"Paige we need you at home immediately," Piper said, urgently.  
  
Paige narrowed her eyes confused, she _was_ at home. "Piper?" She asked. Maybe her ears heard wrong and it was some weirdo calling her.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. What's the matter with you? I said we need you and I ain't seeing any orbs coming from you missy."  
  
"Orbs?" Paige squeaked. What were orbs? What kind of weird game was Piper trying to play?  
  
"Paige, come on we need you. Demons don't vanquish themselves." The "Piper" on the phone didn't seem to hear her squeak "Orbs?"  
  
"Demons? Vanquish? What the hell are you talking about?" The magazine fell of her lap farther onto the bed when she sat up, really confused by the phone call.  
  
"Paige, this really isn't the time for your jokes." "Piper" sounded annoyed, very, very annoyed.  
  
"What's the matter with her?" Paige heard, what sounded like Phoebe ask in the background, "Where is she?"  
  
"I'm trying to find that out," "Piper" answered through clenched teeth, "Whatever you are doing, Paige, you know that the..." The phone started to crackle. "...three..." More static.  
  
"Piper?" Paige asked loudly, trying to talk over the static that seemed to come from nowhere. "Piper, can you hear me? Piper?"  
  
"...first...know it." The phone cut off and the line went dead. Paige lowered the phone from her ear and stared at it. Sure, she had gotten prank phone calls from friends and her sisters but that was the strangest one she had ever received and she wasn't afraid to admit it.  
  
Coming over her shock, Paige redialed Piper's phone and waited impatiently until Piper picked up, "Hey," She sounded normal. Normal in the sense that she didn't sound pissed and urgent.  
  
"What was with the weird phone call?" Paige decided not to waste anytime.  
  
"What weird phone call?" Piper asked with a sigh. "Who called you?"  
  
"_You_ called me." Paige insisted.  
  
"I did not," Piper protested, "And can I ask why we are talking on the phone when we are in the same house?" She asked, appearing at the doorway, holding he phone to her ear and staring at Paige like she was nuts.  
  
Paige lowered her phone and pressed the off button. Piper did the same. "You've been here the entire time?"  
  
Piper nodded, slowly, still trying to comprehend what Paige was talking about. "Yeah, Paige, I've been home all day. What's with you?"  
  
Paige shrugged, trying to brush off the weird creepy feeling she had, "It's nothing. Forget it."  
  
Piper studied her younger sister, then made her way to Paige's bed. She sat on the edge and said quietly, "What happened?"  
  
Paige shrugged again, but this time she it was a gesture of saying she had no idea, "I got this weird call from you, I think, and you said something about a demon and a vanquish and wanting me to come home immediately."  
  
"I don't know what to tell you, are you sure it was me?"  
  
Paige nodded, "Yeah, you said so."  
  
"Well, the phone company's always screwing up; maybe you got someone's conversation jumbled into one that we had." Piper stood up and started to walk back out of the room.  
  
"You got a weird phone call from Phoebe before. Do you think that has anything to do with the one I just got?" Paige asked when Piper reached the doorway.  
  
Piper turned back and looked at Paige, "I don't know, Paige but try not to think about it. We just need a new wireless plan. That's all, nothing more." Paige gave Piper a forced smile and Piper left the room.  
  
Paige settled back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Something wasn't right. There was no way it was just the phone company messing up. She had had a conversation with that Piper and had heard Phoebe, she knew she did.

* * *

A/N: Oh, some wierd things are going down at the Halliwell house. I wonder what it could be. ::glances around, and laughs minically:: and no, I was not just laughing like an evil person. You must have imagined that. ; ) 

Okay, I just want to say that the name Lea is inspired by my bestest friend in the world! (well one of them, anyway). I just love her so much and would do anything for her. Except give her my chocolate(and other various sweets), Vaughn, or Chris, or Ben McKenzie. That is where I draw there. hehe, here's to hoping that she doesn't read this. Cause she's gonna kill me if she does.

Okay, I know that there was absolutely no Piper and Leo in this chapter. There was lots of Sydney and Vaughn and some Paige but none of the Piper/Leo. I am sorry for this but there will be some next chapter, I'm hoping. Two chapters away at the most. In other words, that means that there is P/L coming. Like I said before me and my muse do not get along and she didn't want to give me any P/L inspiration, so yeah, blame her.

**lil-whitelighter1114888**- Maybe something will happen at the manor, maybe something won't. That's my futile attempt at being subtle. hehe.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- hehe, I have no other life but to write this fanfiction, so we go together very well. I hope things go better between my muse and me, she's very pissy. Maybe I'll just disown her and find a new one.

**p3charmed4eva**- I know, I know, there wasn't any Piper/Leo fluff. I'm very sad too. I'm working on getting some p/l stuff in the next chapter. I should do another Piper/Leo chapter. I should, but my muse has other ideas.

**Lost Darkness**- My personalities fear me cause I blackmail them. It works every time. Some advice so maybe you can get a tighter ship going with your personalities. I loved the Donovan thing, too. I think I modeled Sydney too much after me and not the Sydney on the TV show. Oh well, she's funnier this way.

**pyschokitty3**- I'm gonna have to check out your fic sometime. If I can ever find the time to read fanfictions anymore. Ever since I got back, things have been a little hectic around my house. I've noticed that the keyboard makes noises. Although when I write, it's always rapid click-click-click and some thumps in there. I type really fast. Faster than my dad and he works with computers almost all day. Oooh, I like the ideas that you gave me. I think I'm gonna fire my muse and hire you. hehe, I'll email you if I need any more help.

**LeoPiper24/7**- Yeah, that's my wierd way of saying yes. I have a very strange mind. hehe, I just love renaming Vaughn Donovan. That's one good thing my muse has going towards her. Maybe that's why I tolerate her so much.

**CHARMEDAND BHFAN**- Thanks. Me very happy now.

**JanaRose**- Yeah, whenever that is. Stupid ABC is making me so mad and not showing any reruns for Alias. The WB is showing Charmed reruns, why can't ABC? Stupid ABC.

**Jules713**- I'm working on the Piper/Leo, like I said before my muse is messing with me and I'm to the point where I'm just going to write it with or without her help. I don't need her. Okay, maybe I do, but I'm gonna write it no matter what.

**syad yniar**- I've read spoilers for the first episode of the next season and it's telling me very little on where Piper and Leo stand. Can you believe that Nick Lachey is going to be on the show in the next season? They ditch Drew Fuller and bring on him. Grrr, me very angry with them. Yeah, they'll be going to the manor in a few chapters. And I'm not saying what's gonna happen there. I'm not really even sure myself. hehe.

**Princess Pinky**- I can't tell you what's gonna happen at the manor. That would spoil it and I don't really even now what's gonna happen myself. ::shrugs:: oh well, maybe my muse will help me then. And I don't really know what's going on with her, she's been like this for a very long time that I can't remember why I let her become my muse.


	16. The Party Part I

A/N: Ah, I feel so bad. I haven't posted in like a long time. But I do have an excuse so before you all pelt me with rocks, hear me out. This past weekend my mommy took me shopping for birthday presents cause my birthday is on Friday. And because it's me and I'm very picky, it took all weekend which unfortunately meant limited time to write this story. So, be mad if you will, but I have lots of stuff to do this week. I'd invite you all to my party but I don't think you would want to come all the way to a small town in Colorado just for little ole me. So, yeah, love ya all and please don't kill me. And in case, you're wondering, I'm turning 15. Yeah, I know, hard to believe that someone as young as me can write all this. Well, that's because I have no life. hehe.

* * *

"Sydney, Piper's here."  
  
Sydney ran down the stairs. "Bye," Was all she said before slamming the front door behind her. For a split second, she regretted treating her father that way. That is, until she remembered what he had done and instantly the regret was gone. Waving to Piper and Paige in Piper's car, she skipped down her front walk.  
  
Piper laughed when Sydney got into the car, she was wearing a robe that you would see in a painting of ancient Greek gods or something along those lines. "What are you supposed to be?"  
  
Sydney smiled, "A goddess, what else?" Piper shook her head and sped off down the street. "And you?"  
  
"A witch," Piper paused, unconsciously smoothing out her skirt, "Grams always insisted that one of us dress up as a witch for Halloween and it's my turn this year."  
  
Sydney nodded her understanding and turned to Paige, "What about you, Paige?"  
  
Paige turned to look in the back seat at Sydney and said calmly, "An enchantress."  
  
Sydney tilted her head to the side. Paige wore a dark forest green dress, very medieval, not so much enchantress like, "Right."  
  
"It has to do with her messed up fairy tale she made up when she was like 3." Piper said, turning a corner.  
  
"Care to elaborate?"  
  
"No, not really." Paige said the second Piper pulled the car to a stop. Immediately, Paige opened her door and bolted up the short walk into Weiss's house. People were milling about but she just pushed past them and was lost into the crowd.  
  
Piper and Sydney stared after her. Sydney was the first to speak, "Um, okay that was weird."  
  
Piper shrugged and got out of the car, "No, that was Paige."  
  
Sydney got out of the car as well and followed Piper up the walk, "So, what happened to Phoebe?"  
  
"She went with Cole." Piper said, looking through the crowd for Leo. Once she spotted him, a smile broke out on her lips, "Um, I'll catch you later." She said, pushing her way through the crowd.  
  
Sydney laughed to herself, "I feel loved." She muttered, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, would a big plate of homemade cookies make you feel loved?" Vaughn asked, coming up to her and holding the plate in front of him. Sydney's eyes grew wide and she took the plate from him, looking over the contents. A least a dozen of each kind of cookies lay on the plate along with a short note from Claire. "I thought so."  
  
"Me love Mikey so much," She said, throwing one arm around his neck in a make shift hug.  
  
He pulled her off him and looked at her seriously, "I thought if I brought you the cookies, you wouldn't call me that."  
  
"No I said, if you didn't bring them, I would call you that. I never said what I would do if you did." Vaughn's jaw dropped and he stared at her. She laughed, "Okay, okay, no more of the Mikey. I promise."  
  
Vaughn quickly recovered and smiled, "Good."  
  
Sydney smiled too and looked him over, "And what are you supposed to be?" She asked, head tilting to the side a little.  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"A hockey player," She said and he nodded, "But the whole point of Halloween is to dress up as someone you're not and you are a hockey player."  
  
He shook his head, "No, I am not just a hockey player, I am a Kings player." The LA Kings were Vaughn's favorite hockey team and he had the dream of one day becoming a Kings player.  
  
"Yeah, but the Kings are a hockey team, so sorry no way, you lose." She countered.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." He said, pretending to be upset.  
  
She pretended to pout and took the smallest cookie she could find off the plate and handed it to him, "Oh, poor Vaughny. Will a cookie make it better?"  
  
He smiled and took the cookie from her, "Only if you don't call me Vaughny." She laughed, "Okay, okay, no Vaughny either." She reached over and patted his elbow pad, "So what does this do?"  
  
He stared at her, realizing that she was serious, "Okay, that's it, you're coming with me to the rink and you are going to watch my practice and then I'm going to teach you how to play."  
  
"Okay," She said, shrugging, "But it's going to take awhile."  
  
"It's worth it," He answered, and no matter how hard she tried, Sydney couldn't help but blush at his comment. Vaughn smiled at her blush and held back from teasing her about it. She looked so cute when she was being flattered. Hell, she looked cute all the time.  
  
()  
  
Paige pushed past people, searching the crowd for Glen, but couldn't seem to spot him anywhere. She sighed, frustrated and whirled around suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder. The smile on her face faded slightly seeing it was just Richard. "Hey Richard, have you seen Glen?"  
  
Richard nodded slightly, "He's around here somewhere, looking for you most likely."  
  
She smiled wider, "Really? Where?"  
  
"Right here, my lady." Glen said, coming up from behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
Paige managed to smile wider," What did my prince decide to dress up as for Halloween?" She asked turning around in his arms. "Scream?" She said, noting his appearance. With the mask on, she supposed he seemed just like the killer in the movie Scream, but he had taken the mask off just so she could recognize him. "Cute."  
  
"And what about you?" He asked, nodding towards her dress.  
  
"An enchantress," She answered, proudly, "From a fairy tale I made up when I was little."  
  
"Can I hear it?" The couple seemed to forget that Richard was even there, so he wandered off into the crowd.  
  
She nodded. "Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince who was about to marry a beautiful maiden. But an evil enchantress with dark powers wanted the prince for herself so she could become Queen and rule the entire kingdom."  
  
"I hate her," Glen put in.  
  
"Really? I always kind of related to her."  
  
"Like I said, I love her." He covered up and added, "Then what happened?"  
  
Paige smiled at his attempt to cover up his mistake and tried not to laugh. "Well, in order to pull off that kind of magic, the evil Enchantress had to wait for a sign that her powers were at their darkest."  
  
"A sign?" He asked.  
  
"Mm-hmm. In the stars, the Prince, his sword, and the three stars that form his crown. Well, once the evil enchantress saw the sign, she locked away the beautiful maiden, and cast a spell on the unsuspecting Prince. 'Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee. I summon... I summon...' I can never remember the end of it"  
  
"Let me guess, the prince defeats the evil enchantress, he married the beautiful maiden and live happily ever after, right?"  
  
She shook her head, "Nah-mm, actually the evil enchantress bore an heir, killed the prince, and ruled the kingdom forever."  
  
"What kind of fairy tale is that?" He asked, with a laugh.  
  
"It's just one that kinda stayed with me for as long as I can remember. I told you I was a weird kid."  
  
"Like I said, I love that fairy tale."  
  
Paige smiled and laughed, "Suck up."  
  
Glen laughed as well, "You like it."  
  
()  
  
"Leo!" Piper yelled, trying to get his attention and pushing through all the people. Where did Weiss find all these people? Half of them don't even go to our school. She wondered, accidentally pushing a red headed girl into some guy and causing them both to be drenched in their drinks. After mumbling a quick "sorry" Piper started pushing her way through again. She was so intent on getting through the crowd that she didn't see what she was doing and ran into someone, a Leo someone.  
  
"Hey," He said, catching her before she toppled into him completely. Smiling and brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, Piper replied, "Hey yourself."  
  
"Bout time you got here." Leo teased.  
  
With a little defiant shake of her head, Piper said, "Well it would be easier if Weiss didn't have so many people packed into his house."  
  
"Well, Weiss doesn't really invite people. He tells some people, who tell other people, and then it gets spread around. I'm pretty sure that most the people here don't even know his name." Leo glanced around at all the people, noting that some of the people there, i.e. Lauren and Sark, didn't even like Weiss all that much and yet they were at his house.  
  
Piper laughed, "His parents must be very understanding."  
  
"His parents probably don't even know about the party."  
  
"Okay, so enough about our friend who obviously needs some help, and more about us."  
  
Leo smiled, "What about us?"  
  
"Well, why are you a WWII soldier for Halloween?"  
  
Leo looked down at his costume for a split second before answering, "My grandfather served in WWII. He died in the Battle of Guadalcanal. I was named after him."  
  
Piper smiled and played with the dog tags hanging from his neck, "That explains the dog tags then."  
  
"Right," He said, grabbing her hand, "So what about you? Any special reason you decided to be a witch for Halloween?"  
  
"How did you know?" Piper asked, surprised. She hadn't told him yet and her costume wasn't that obvious. It wasn't like she had a glue-on wart and a broom.  
  
"I have my ways."  
  
"Do you now?"  
  
"Yes, I do," He confirmed, then added, "And you didn't answer my question."  
  
"My Grams always wanted us to dress up as witches. She was very particular that at least one of us be a witch, and it's my turn this year." She explained.  
  
"You're Grams must really have a thing for witches."  
  
"Well, she was into all that new-age stuff. You know Wicca and spirit boards, things like that. We actually have a spirit board that she gave us from our Mom. It has the strangest inscription on the back."  
  
"What does the inscription say?" He asked.  
  
She laughed, "You seem very interested in my Grams' thing for witches, as you called it."  
  
He shrugged, "I just want to know everything about you and you seem like you were really close to her."  
  
She smiled, "That's sweet but can we not focus on my Grams. Maybe some other time."  
  
"Okay."  
  
()  
  
"So this is Weiss's place," Phoebe said, looking around at all the people.  
  
Cole came up behind her and gently placed his hand on the small of her back, "Yeah, it's just a little crowded."  
  
Phoebe laughed, "A little?"  
  
Cole laughed as well, "Okay maybe a lot crowded." Phoebe leaned back slightly into his hand and he noticed, "Do you wanna dance?"  
  
Not exactly what she wanted to here from him but close enough, "Yeah, that'd be okay."  
  
Smiling, Cole led her into the crowd of people. "So why did you decide to dress up as a girl in the Twenties?"  
  
Phoebe shrugged, her hips moving along with the beat of the music, "I don't know. I've always had this weird connection with the Twenties. Probably because my great-grandmother and two of my great-aunts owned a speakeasy in the Twenties. And the Twenties were a classic period in time."  
  
"So was the Great Depression."  
  
Phoebe, "uh"ed, and smacked him in the arm lightly, "And what about you mister, what's with the angel get up?"  
  
"It was the only thing the costume place had." Cole said.  
  
Phoebe nodded, "So are you?"  
  
"Am I what?"  
  
"An angel?"  
  
"Me?" Phoebe nodded, "No, not really."  
  
Phoebe moved closer to him, "Good, neither am I."  
  
Cole was about to say more but was interrupted by the growing number of people chanting "fight, fight, fight." Phoebe and Cole exchanged glances and headed over to where the fight was taking place, along with the rest of the party.

* * *

A/N: Haha, cliff hanger! Me so evil! Me so proud of me evilness! Me need to stop calling self me! hehe

**syad yniar**- Well, I heard that he wasn't given a contract for next year, so that is the same as ditching him in my mind. I have wierd bursts of inspiration sometimes, and then before I have the chance to write it down, it's gone. Very fwustwating. and yes it's supposed to be spelled like that. It would be suicide if Piper and Leo aren't back together by the first episode. I would personally track down Brad Kern and hurt him myself if that was to happen.

**pyschokitty3**- ::smacks self in the forehead:: I cannot believe I forgot about the double date thing. I am so incredibly blonde, usually a fact that I am proud of. But there will be a double date. There _has_ to be a double date. Yeah, I just realized that Sydney wasn't exactly like she is on Alias when I was reading over what I had written so far to make sure I was staying consistant with my story. I hate writers that don't know the meaning of continuance. grrr. they seem to have a problem with that on Charmed sometimes. I mean Victor has like six different last names. And as far as we know, he isn't really a spy. But you never know. hmmmm

**JanaRose**- Some wierd things are going down at the Halliwell manor, and the Bristow place come to think of it. Sydney's wierd letter, Piper and Paige's wacky phones. hmmm. I'm not very good at the whole cryptic thing. It comes out more sarcastic. hehe. that's my new phrase, hehe. I use it all the time. hehe

**LeoPiper24/7**- Yes, there was finally Piper and Leo in this chapter. My muse has forgiven me, of course, after I threatened to fire her, she seemed to be very eager to give me inspiration. apparently blackmail works on everyone. hehe, S/V(or D) so cute together! and can't tell you who called. it's a secret. hehe

**neoripley**- I can't believe that Nick Lachey is going to be on Charmed. I want Drew Fuller. I want Chris. I'm sure that most Charmed fans would choose Chris over whatever character Lachey is gonna play. ABC is making so mad that I am just about ready to march to LA and force them to show Alias. No one cares about home makeover shows if we don't get our Alias. I am so thankful that the WB is taking mercy upon my poor soul and showing Charmed reruns. ABC on the other hand is going to rot in hell if they don't start showing some Alias and fast. ::deep breath:: okay, enough ranting for now. You are a good person if you put up with this rant.

**p3charmed4eva**- lol, who were you talking to about the phone call thing. just curious tis all. and who is behind the calls is a secret. i ain't telling. i love that word, aint. it's not a real word and yet it is in the dictionary. in my book, that makes it a real word.

**Lost Darkness**- Yeah, me like Sydney better this way. I just realized that she wasn't like she was on the TV show. Oh well, this is how she was in her teen years before Sd-6 and all that crap. except for Vaughn. he will never be among the ranks of crap unless he goes back to that cow Lauren. then someone at ABC is gonna be answering to me and my wrath, which is not pretty. you're welcome for the tip. if you ever need any other tips, i'm chalk full of them. just let me know.

**charmedandbhfan**- Yay, more people have been brought into the great and confusing world of Alias. thanks!

**onetreehill4eva**- maybe the call came from the future, maybe it didn't. can't say. I take it by your pen name that you're a one tree hill fan. Is that a good show? i want to see it but haven't gotten around to it yet. and I want someone's opinion on it.

**Charmed-angel4**- The sad thing is, I understood all of that. hehe. I hate Nick Lachey too! I am so p.o.ed that they killed my Chris and are bringing in a singer, who can't sing all that great, and who isn't even an actor. grrrr. me want them die! I'm sure who "them" is yet, but when I do, they will pay for their sins against Charmed. Sorry if my ranting disturbs you. I don't mean to frighten people. It just happens.


	17. The Party Part II

Phoebe tried to push her way closer to the fight, but wasn't doing such a great job of it. She noticed Paige and waved to her, "Do you know who's fighting?"  
  
Paige shrugged, "No idea but I do know it's two girls."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Cause I heard someone say it was a cat fight." Paige answered, sarcastically. The crowd in front of the sisters and their dates gasped followed by a loud yell, "Someone stop them." It sounded like Weiss. He seemed to be worried, probably if whoever was fighting broke something, that would mean he would be blamed. "Dude, do something."  
  
"I'm trying," An aggravated male voice answered, "She keeps hitting me when I get too close."  
  
"So you get a few bruises. If they break something, I'm dead and I'm taking you down with me." Weiss replied.  
  
"You stop them, then." The second guy answered.  
  
"Paige, Glen, Phoebe, Cole, over here." All four looked over to who whispered and saw Richard. He gestured for them to follow and with a shrug, they did. Somehow Richard managed to separate the crowd enough so Paige, Glen, Phoebe, Cole, and himself could brush past. Phoebe and Paige were the first to catch a glimpse of who was fighting. Both gasped and stared in disbelief.  
  
Weiss's party - ten minutes earlier  
  
Sydney laughed and stuffed yet another cookie into her mouth, making a face a Vaughn. "You know if you keep eating those, you'll end up with a pot belly and giant ass." He said, watching her down the cookies faster than anyone he had ever seen before.  
  
Sydney finished chewing what was in her mouth before answering, "So I'll just go for a two mile run everyday to work off all the fat and you can keep me company."  
  
Vaughn's jaw dropped, "Why me?"  
  
"Because you gave me the cookies." Sydney answered, eating another one.  
  
"Only because you begged me to bring them."  
  
"You didn't have to bring them," She countered.  
  
"You know I can't refuse you anything." She smiled and said nothing.  
  
"Hey man," Weiss said to Vaughn, coming up to the couple, "Hey, Syd, you could be the new cookie monster eating all those." Sydney made a face at him, and defiantly ate another cookie. "Good luck with her when she freaks over all the weight gain." He joked to Vaughn.  
  
"Maybe I should drag the both of you with me." Sydney said, innocently.  
  
"Drag us where?" Weiss asked.  
  
"For a very long, hard, treacherous run," She answered, a sly smile on her lips.  
  
"You wouldn't." Weiss answered, with a shake of his head.  
  
"I'm already forcing Vaughn to come with me, it wouldn't be hard to bring you along for the ride."  
  
"Yes, but Vaughn is your little puppy dog and I am not the one in love with you."  
  
"What?" Sydney questioned, forgetting all about the run and cookies. Vaughn, in love with her? It couldn't be, could it? She knew that he cared for her but thought it was always a friend kind of love and he had just recently developed a crush on her.  
  
Vaughn shot Weiss a glance to shut the hell up but Weiss didn't need Vaughn to tell him that he had made a mistake. "Uh, nothing, I didn't say anything. I didn't say that Vaughn's in love with you." Vaughn glared at Weiss again, and Weiss mentally kicked himself again, "I mean he's not in love, it's just a longing." Sydney's eyebrows went higher than before, hearing his stuttering, "I mean, it's not just a longing, he cares about you, he really does."  
  
"Weiss, shut up." Vaughn snapped and Weiss complied.  
  
Sydney turned her attention to Vaughn, "Maybe you can explain better." Vaughn gulped and nodded but didn't have the chance to get a word out.  
  
"So, you broke up with me to go out with this slut."  
  
Sydney's face immediately went hard hearing Lauren's words. She gave Vaughn a look that said they would talk about it later and turned to Lauren. "That's cocky words for someone who was sleeping around."  
  
Lauren's cocky smile fell, "Well, at least I didn't have swoop in and snatch a man out of someone else's lap."  
  
"Oh please, Vaughn gladly ran away from you."  
  
Lauren's eyes hardened, "And yet he stayed with me for what, over a year and half, even though he longed to be with you." Sydney looked surprised, "Oh yes, I knew that he had some infatuation with you for quite a while now. I'm just surprised that you didn't realize it. I've never seen someone so blind."  
  
Sydney glared at Lauren and losing control on her temper, she reached out and ripped Lauren's hoop earring out as hard as she could.  
  
Lauren gasped, and her hand flew immediately to her ear. Blood appeared on her fingers as Sydney threw the earring to the ground. "You'll pay for that bitch." Lauren retaliated by grabbing a fistful of Sydney's hair and yanked down hard.  
  
Sydney held back the gasp of pain she felt and landed a punch to Lauren's eye. "Bring it on," Sydney hissed, throwing another punch at Lauren.  
  
Lauren deflected it and hit Sydney in the jaw with a punch of her own. People around the noticed the cat fight starting and gathered around them, chanting "fight" over and over.  
  
Sydney slapped Lauren across the cheek and when Lauren was distracted, kicked her feet out from under her. Lauren flew backwards and landed on her back. Sydney stood over her, panting and touching her lip gingerly where blood began to form.  
  
In an instant Lauren was back on her feet, and grabbed Sydney around the neck from behind, cutting off Sydney's air. A gasp went through the crowd.  
  
"Someone stop them," Weiss said, watching the fight. When no one moved forward, the turned to Vaughn and said, "Dude, do something."  
  
"I'm trying," Vaughn answered, aggravated, "She keeps hitting me when I get too close."  
  
"So you get a few bruises. If they break something, I'm dead and I'm taking you down with me." Weiss replied.  
  
"You stop them, then." Vaughn answered. Weiss looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Sydney gasped and with a sudden burst of strength, bent over slightly and flipped Lauren over her shoulders, over her head and onto the ground with a loud thud. She was about to lunge to keep up the fight when Vaughn grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from Lauren. Sydney fought him tooth and nail, kicking and throwing wild punches. "Let me at her."  
  
But Vaughn held strong, pulling her farther away. "Syd, calm down."  
  
Sark appeared out of the crowd from somewhere and caught Lauren by the waist, before she was able to lunge for Sydney.  
  
"Dude, get her out of here." Weiss ordered to Sark.  
  
Sark smirked, "Gladly. Come Lauren." He said, dragging a kicking Lauren through the crowd and out of the house. Only when they were gone for sure, did Vaughn loosen his grip on Sydney and she stopped struggling.  
  
Sydney looked around at all the people crowded around her, trying to catch her breath; "Sorry." was all she said before she fled the room.  
  
"Syd, wait." Vaughn yelled running after her.  
  
Piper turned to Leo standing next to her. They had been one of the more fortunate, depending on how you look at it, to get a front row view of the fight, "You don't have any crazed exes I should know about, do you?"  
  
Leo shook his head, "Nope, most are sane and don't pick fights with me at a Halloween party." He was trying to lighten her mood and it worked for she laughed.  
  
Paige and Glen exchanged glances and headed back to the living room with the majority of the party to continue their dance that was interrupted. Cole grabbed Phoebe's arm and tried to pull her back to the dance floor but she wouldn't budge. "Phoebe, are you okay?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head, clearing away the shock and something else, "Yeah, fine."  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Am I that transparent?" She asked with a weak smile.  
  
"No, I'm just that good."  
  
"It's nothing," She shook her head, "It's just I had this dream of a fight like that happening, a couple nights ago. I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
She smiled for real this time, touched by his concern, "Fine, now how about we finish that dance."  
  
()  
  
Vaughn found Sydney outside on Weiss's porch, head in her hands, and sitting on the edge of the stairs. He sat next to her and handed her a small bag of ice he had grabbed from the kitchen before joining her on the porch. "So that was some fight."  
  
She took the ice and held it to her lip which was starting to swell, "I bet." She answered with a smirk, scooting closer to him.  
  
"I gotta say, you have got some skills. I haven't seen anyone fight like that before."  
  
She leaned over and bumped his shoulder with hers, "You think so?"  
  
He bumped her shoulder with his, repeating the movement, "Yeah, I think so."  
  
She smiled and leaned back into him and rested her head on his shoulder. She took the ice from her lip and lowered the hand holding it to her lap, "What kind of job do you think I could get with my 'skills'?"  
  
"A bodyguard?" She wrinkled her nose, and shook her head no, slightly, "A mobster?" She laughed and shook her head again, "A spy?"  
  
"Like our dads?" She asked, a hint of anger and fear in her voice.  
  
"I guess, but you could be a double agent for the CIA inside evil organizations that call themselves SD-6 and stuff like that."  
  
She reached for his hand, intertwining their fingers, "And you could work at the CIA too and be my case handler and we meet in odd places like a convenience store or a warehouse." She said, with a smile.  
  
"And discuss your counter mission so we could bring down SD-6 and be together."  
  
She sighed deeply, "Sounds exciting."  
  
"And of course, if we're seen together in public, we'll be killed." He said, lightly.  
  
She laughed, "You just had to add that, didn't you?"  
  
He laughed as well, "Yeah, I did."  
  
They sat in silence for awhile until she asked softly, "Vaughn?"  
  
"Yeah?" He answered, just as soft.  
  
"Are you really in love with me?"  
  
Vaughn let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in until that moment, and nodded slightly, "Yes, Sydney, I'm in love with you."  
  
She smiled and answered quietly, "I'm in love with you, too."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the conversation between Vaughn and Sydney about the double agent/handler thing and SD-6 is pretty much how the first season is. So for those who haven't scene Alias, welcome to your first lesson in the world that is Alias. 

**Lost Darkness**- Have you scene the finale for season three yet? Cause if you haven't I don't want to give away anything. I'm glad that your personalities have given you a break. Mine are getting antsy because of my birthday. They do it at Christmas too. And Halloween. They like their holidays, my personalities.

**pyschokitty3**- Yeah, you pretty much caught them all and pointed out on that I didn't even realize. I forgot that Rose McGowen was in Scream. I just did that because I needed to think of something and all that came to mind was the killer in Scream. So yeah. Thanks for pointing that out. And you're right. The convo between Paige and Glen about her fairy tale is just about exactly like the one in the episode. I just changed a few things because they were in bed together when they talked about it and quite frankly they're fourteen in this story and I want to keep them out of each other's beds for now. It gives me the creeps that Piper is her own great-grandmother and it makes my brain hurt. But I do like Piper says, and try not to think about it. I haven't forgotten about the double date and already have an idea of what to do with it.

**syad yniar**- Thanks for trying to get me Drew Fuller. My friend asked me what I wanted for my birthday and I told her Drew Fuller, Michael Vartan, and money. I think she's just going to give me money. I hate when I can't remember things, that's why I always try to have a pen near by at all times. I don't need paper, that's what my arm is for. hehe.

**Charmed-angel4**- I saw Newlyweds a couple months ago and it is only funny because it is so stupid. Just like the blonde bimbo. I can't stand Nick either. I say we gather the troops and threaten Kern into not letting him on the show. Now we just have to find enough people to support our cause.

**JanaRose**- Yeah, I had to do my research to find all those references to the shows. The internet search thingy became my best thing for about an hour before it started messing with me and I called a dirty name that I won't repeat. It's not just because I don't want to offend you, it's that the name I called it is that bad.

**Jules713**- maybe he is, maybe he isn't. If you truly want to know, email me and I will answer your question.

**Chub**- The manor chapter is coming up soon. Like two chapters maybe three. Me very happy that you like my writing. Anyway, thanks for wishing me a happy birthday and happy birthday to you too.

**Princess Pinky**- You have a bird? I want one but my dad draws the line at a dog, rabbit, and guinea pig. So I'm stuck. I like the Mikey thing too. Sydney is too mean to him. ::shrugs:: eh, their in love, she's allowed to be. Yeah, Cole's costume was from the episode All Halliwell's Eve, you know, he was an angel in that eppy. And since I couldn't think of anything else to make him, he was the angel. Though I'm not really a big fan of seeing Cole in a white dress thingy and those big wings. It was tramatic to see it the first time, to say the least. I don't even want to start with my rants about the producers. I'll never stop. They just keep messing with good things and I keep ranting and calling them bad names.(none that I will repeat because someone will read them and report me cause they're so bad). Oh, well. It gives me something to do.


	18. Double Date

"Okay, so balance your weight, that's it." Vaughn coached a struggling Sydney on how to skate. "There you go, oh watch out." Sydney wobbled somewhat but managed to stay standing. A first for her, just ask her sore bottom.  
  
Sydney grimaced, "I told you I wasn't very good at this." She glanced around and stared in disbelief watching Piper and Leo skate at the other end of the rink without any problems. "Unlike some people."  
  
Vaughn skated over to her, "Well, you know Leo's on my team. I think he would know how to skate."  
  
"Well, Piper isn't" Sydney protested, then added as an afterthought, "or is she?"  
  
"She's not." Vaughn confirmed, "Maybe she learned in San Francisco."  
  
Sydney shrugged, "Maybe." Vaughn eyed her and grinned suddenly. Sydney noticed, "What?"  
  
"You're jealous." He said, with a taunting tone.  
  
"I am not," She protested, a little too loudly.  
  
"Yes, you are." He taunted, skating around her in a circle, "The almighty Sydney Bristow is jealous."  
  
"I am not jealous." Sydney repeated, reaching out to grab his jersey. She grabbed a fistful and pulled him to her. They collided and Sydney ended up being the one to save Vaughn from falling on his buttocks. "I'm not jealous." She repeated, pulling him closer and planting a firm kiss on his lips.  
  
"Alright, alright, you're not jealous in the least." Vaughn said, after she released his mouth.  
  
"That's my good little Donovan."  
  
"Syd!"  
  
Sydney laughed, "Yes, Donovan?" She asked innocently. Vaughn retaliated by wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into the big bear hug. "God, Vaughn you stink. Let me go."  
  
"Nope," Vaughn answered, hugging her closer, "Not until you swear not to call me Donovan anymore."  
  
"Never." Sydney answered, rebelliously.  
  
Vaughn responded by tightening his grip on her, pushing her nose farther into the stink of the jersey. "Swear it."  
  
"No," Sydney's voice was muffled by his jersey and she was trying not to breath.  
  
"Swear it." Vaughn repeated, nudging her head towards his armpit.  
  
Sydney freaked, "Oh God, no, no, fine, I swear I won't call you Donovan anymore." Vaughn released his death grip on her and she pushed him off, wiping at her face. "That was sick."  
  
Vaughn shrugged innocently, "You deserved it."  
  
"She deserved what?" Leo asked, skating up to the couple, along with Piper. Sydney glared at Vaughn and he just shrugged, "Nothing."  
  
"Why don't you go and clean up?" Piper offered. The guys nodded their agreement and skated off to the locker rooms. "Syd, you okay?"  
  
"Vaughn's gonna pay." Sydney answered, still frantically wiping her face, convinced that some of Vaughn's stench remained.  
  
"Ah, the stinky jersey thing." Piper said, knowingly.  
  
"Leo did it to you?" Sydney asked, in disbelief.  
  
"Once, a couple weeks ago. I think all guys must do it to their girlfriends."  
  
Sydney still seemed pissed, "Maybe but that boy is going to pay."  
  
Piper laughed, "Okay but you're doing it alone."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
()  
  
"What are you going to do to him?" Piper asked, when she and Sydney reached the bathroom. Sydney had made the excuse that she wanted to touch up her makeup and Piper had to come with.  
  
Sydney smiled devilishly and opened her purse. She dug around in it for a moment, before pulling out a tampon. With the same evil smile on her face, she tossed the tampon in the trash. "That's what."  
  
"You throwing away you're tampon is punishment?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, "Nope. Making him go get me more is."  
  
"You're evil."  
  
"I know. Now come on. I want the suffering to begin as soon as possible." Sydney grabbed Piper's wrist and pulled her along before she could protest. She actually pulled Piper all the way back to the table where the guys sat and stopped in front of it. Piper pulled loose her arm and sat down next to Leo, giving him a quick peck on the neck.  
  
Vaughn looked up, noticing that Sydney hadn't sat down, "Syd, are you okay?"  
  
Sydney put on a fake frown and clutched at her lower stomach, "No."  
  
Worry instantly came over Vaughn, "What's wrong."  
  
Sydney glanced around the diner, not the most romantic place to go but they had all decided that the double date wouldn't be fancy, and diners are not fancy. She looked back at Vaughn, then leaned over and whispered in his ear, "I started my period."  
  
Vaughn's eyes widened, and he whispered back, "D-do you have everything you, um, need?"  
  
Sydney shook her head, "No." Vaughn's eyes just about bugged out of his head. Piper had to bit her lip and bury her head in Leo's shirt to keep from laughing. But Vaughn wouldn't have noticed anyway. "Could you go get me some?"  
  
Terror, pure terror flashed through Vaughn's eyes and even Leo smiled, though he had no idea of Sydney's evil plan. Swallowing hard, Vaughn nodded and stood up. "I'll be right back." He said loud enough for everyone to hear. Leo nodded, slightly and Piper's head nodded in Leo's shirt.  
  
"Do you know exactly what to get?" Sydney asked, back to whispering.  
  
Vaughn nodded, "I live with a sister and a mom, I know what to get."  
  
Sydney smiled, "Could you get me some chocolate too."  
  
He nodded again, "Sure." He left the table.  
  
"Make sure you don't get Snickers. Peanuts and chocolate, just bleh." Sydney called after him. _(A/N: The Snickers comment in no way reflects the view of the writer, me. I love Snickers. Well,, I love all kinds of chocolate, actually. I just wanted to say this so I don't get any angry people threatening me because they think that I don't like Snickers. Cause I do like them. Okay, back to story.)_  
  
"I will." Vaughn answered, over his shoulder, exiting the diner.  
  
Sydney waited until she was sure he was gone, before dropping the act and plopping down on the seat happily. Piper finally left her laughter out, and Sydney smiled to herself, grabbing a menu.  
  
Leo looked from Piper to Sydney, then back to Piper, and back to Sydney again. "What did you do?"  
  
"Nothing." Sydney answered with feigned innocence, complete with big puppy dog eyes. Piper giggled, giving away Sydney's "innocence."  
  
"Come on, you did something."  
  
Sydney shrugged, "Well, maybe I don't need anything feminine products at the moment." Vague but it got the job done.  
  
Leo, surprisingly, laughed. "You sent Vaughn on a feminine product errand for no reason?"  
  
Sydney nodded, "Yes, I did and it's just gonna get worse before it gets better."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked.  
  
"Wait and see." Sydney answered, picking up a menu and beginning to study it. Vaughn came in about ten minutes with a small brown paper bag. He set it front of Sydney, waiting for her to grab it and excuse herself to go take care of business. She continued to study to the menu for a moment, then looked up. "Oh, Vaughn, you're back." She picked up the bag and peeked inside, "Ah, Vaughn why did you buy tampons?"  
  
He stared at her, "You told me too."  
  
"I just asked for chocolate." She answered, pulling out a Milky Way bar and opening the wrapper. "Didn't I?" Leo and Piper nodded, but said nothing. They knew they would start laughing if they opened their mouths. Sydney pushed the bag back towards Vaughn who was still standing. "You can keep the tampons, you might need them."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"You know, that certain time tends to come at the worst times." Sydney answered.  
  
He pushed the bag back towards her, "I don't need them."  
  
"Because you have some at home, right?"  
  
Vaughn's jaw dropped. Leo laughed, "Dude, you need feminine products. That's more than I needed to know."  
  
"I don't need them." Vaughn said loudly, "I will never need them."  
  
"Sure you won't, dear." Sydney said, patting him on the arm. "You tell yourself that."  
  
"Syd!" Vaughn yelled, finally realizing that she was messing with him. "You!"  
  
"Me what?"  
  
"You are evil!"  
  
Sydney laughed, "I know." Piper and Leo finally let out their laughter, making Vaughn more pissed than he was before.  
  
"You two knew!" Both nodded. "I hate you all!" Vaughn turned on his heel and stormed out.  
  
Sydney looked guilty and ran after him, "Vaughn, wait!"  
  
Leo turned to a laughing Piper and smiled at her, "You're never gonna to that to me, are you?"  
  
Piper shook her head, "Nah, I'm not really into the revenge thing."  
  
Leo brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "What are you into then?"  
  
"The forgiving and forgetting thing."  
  
"Good. Me too." Leo answered, leaning down to kiss her. "So do you really have to go tomorrow?"  
  
Piper smiled, and nodded, "Yes, I really have to go. Paige and Phoebe have been dying to go and they can't really go up to the manor by themselves."  
  
"So all three of you are going to the manor?"  
  
She nodded again, "Yeah, I told that like a week ago. What's with you, lately?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You've been all different lately. You keep asking questions about my Grams and the weird stuff that is happening and about my sisters. It's weird."  
  
Leo paused. He couldn't tell her. He wanted to tell her. Oh, how he wanted to tell her everything and be completely honest with her. But no, she had to find out for herself. "It's nothing. I just like knowing every little thing about you."  
  
"Well, stop or tell me some things about you. Like where your parents are all the time. And why I can't ever go over to your house, we always go to mine."  
  
Leo shook his head, "You don't want to know."  
  
"But I do. I want to know, I really, really do." Piper insisted.  
  
"I don't like to talk about it, okay?"  
  
Piper nodded, slowly, "Okay, okay, I want push it. I just don't like the secrets."  
  
"I know, neither do I. But I can't tell you yet."  
  
_Yet? What the hell does he mean by yet?_ Piper questioned silently. She didn't add anything more, just relaxed in his arms. She loved being in his arms, it was like the safest place she knew but she couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something.  
  
()  
  
"Paige, wait!"  
  
Paige stopped walking and waited for Richard to catch up with her. She put on a smiled, though she was peeved that Phoebe had refused to give her a ride home because she and Francie were going to the mall and Piper had the double date hockey thing. So that meant Paige had to walk home, again. "Hey Richard."  
  
"Hey Paige."  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
Richard started to say something, then decided against it. He opened his mouth again and closed it without a word. Paige eyed him curiously. Finally he said, "Have fun in San Francisco."  
  
"Thanks. I still have to pack." She said with an exaggerated eye roll. "Piper's gonna force me to get up at like five and on the first day off from school so far this year." The girls decided to go visit the manor on a three-day weekend so they would have more time to spend in San Francisco.  
  
Richard chuckled, "That sucks."  
  
She shrugged, "Yeah, well, I'll deal." An awkward silence fell over them for a second, then Paige added, "Well, I really have to go."  
  
He nodded, "Okay. I'll see you on Monday."  
  
She smiled briefly, "Okay. See ya." She turned and continued walking.  
  
Damn that smile, Richard thought, watching her walk away. Why does she have to have a killer smile?

* * *

A/N: Bah, I realize that I have been kinda steering this story towards Alias-ness even though it's in the Charmed section and for that I am truly, deeply sorry. I swear this chapter is the last of the Syd/Vaughn-ness for awhile because the next chapter is the long awaited manor chapter or at least the start of it and Vaughn ain't gonna be there even though Sydney will be but you will see why. Again, I'm going back to Charmed in the next chapter. I promise, less Alias and more Charmed cause this was originally a Charmed fic. 

**syad yniar**- I don't mind writing on my arm. I have those pens that if you wash your hands once, it comes off. So good for erasing the notes when I don't need them anymore, sucky for when they disappear when I haven't written them down on something besides my arm. If I can't have Drew or Michael, I would settle for their autograph but I don't think anyone would get me one. I live in Colorado, it's not like the famous people like coming here all the time.

**Princess Pinky**- It does seem like Phoebe's powers are surfacing doesn't it? Well, can't say for sure if they are but I think you can figure it out from all the hints I've been dropping towards magic. Yeah, I've been planning a Syd/Lauren fight for a long time now and it finally materialized and I was so happy with myself. I like to make people laugh and I'm happy that that chapter made you laugh. hehe.

**psychokitty3**- First off, hope you liked the double date thing in this chapter and yeah, maybe I'll have another one in the future sometime. ::smacks self in head and shakes head at self:: I know that I've been writing a lot of S/V and all and I'm working on the P/L but for now, it's gonna go back to the sisters and their issues. With some Sydney thrown in there because I love Syd and she's funny. People like to laugh, so yeah, she's coming. I'm sorry if I made you upset with me and all my S/V-ness.

**Lost Darkness**- My birthday was yesterday, the 23rd. Whoo! I'm fifteen now! Yay me! Happy Birthday to you on the 31st! That's one of my friend's birthday's too. I am eight days older than my friend and she is eight inches taller than me. I am kinda short, like 5'2". But hey, that's like how tall Holly Marie Combs is, so I'm not alone in the world.

**p3charmed4eva**- I like having them fight. I like having fights in general. Fights make things interesting. Maybe I should have a fight between the sisters. hmmm, inspiration comes at wierd times for me.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- Yeah, it's kinda no secret that there will be magic in this, I'm just not saying when but it's probably pretty obvious when anyway. hehe.

**LeoPiper24/7**- I can't answer all that. Actually I can now that I know what I'm going to do. So if you really have to know, email me or you can wait for my next update.

**charmedeva**- Syd/Vaughn-in love. It's great, I love it. I love them. I love Piper/Leo too. You'll see the love soon. That's a very weird sentence I just wrote. I'm not really sure what it means. I'm very strange.

**Charmed-angel4**- I'll gather people too and we will march to LA which means we'll take the bus cause there is no way I'm walking that far. I hate Nick but I lazy more.


	19. The Drive

A/N: Okay, I know that I haven't been updating this story as often as I used to. It's just that I'm having writer's block issues and it's taking me longer to write chapters for this than it used to. So what I'm trying to say is, that there will still be updates for this, hopefully every few days, they just won't be like everyday unless I get a burst of inspiration.

* * *

"Paige! Phoebe! Come on, we're not gonna make it out of this town before rush hour if you two don't get your butts out here." Piper yelled, again. Paige and Phoebe were just not morning people. Even Paige, who seemed to like getting up early on school days, dragged her feet on weekends.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we're coming." Paige yelled back, making an appearance at the front door of the mansion, and pulling her suitcase behind her. Phoebe followed, half asleep, with a suitcase as well.  
  
"They seem chipper." Sydney commented, from her spot leaning against the hood of the car.  
  
Piper laughed, and leaned against the car as well next to Sydney. "Yeah, they're morning people at heart."  
  
"You're evil, you know that?" Phoebe pointed a lazy finger at Piper, stopping in front of her to stretch and yawn. "It's way too early to be up. The sun isn't even up yet." Phoebe moved her pointing finger from Piper to the sky.  
  
"Yes it is, you just can't see it cause your eyes are closed." Piper answered, taking the suitcase from Phoebe and stuffing it into the trunk. She offered to do the same for Paige, who declined and tossed it in there herself.  
  
Phoebe made a face at Piper before stumbling into the backseat. She immediately closed her eyes expecting sleep. But fate was not kind to her for her cell phone started beeping. She groaned and reached into her jacket for the offending object. Lazily, she opened one eye to read the caller ID. Instantly, she shot awake and opened the text message, squealing with joy.  
  
"What got into you?" Paige wondered, staring at her sister and her over reaction to a text message.  
  
"It's Cole. He's wishing me a good time in San Francisco this weekend. Isn't that sweet?" Phoebe answered, happily typing away at a reply to Cole.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, just keep the love fest down. Some of us want to sleep." Paige answered, grumpily and laying her head back on the seat. It didn't take her long to fall asleep again.  
  
"Okay then, are we leaving or what?" Sydney asked, buckling the passenger side seat belt. Phoebe had bickered about wanting the shot gun seat but with her new found love of the wonders of text messaging, it was safe to assume she wouldn't want the seat anymore.  
  
"Yeah," Piper answered, turning over the engine and speeding down the street.  
  
()  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Piper let out a slow breath before answering, "No Paige, we're not there yet. We haven't even reached San Francisco yet."  
  
Paige scoffed, disappointed, and nodded, "Okay. But I'm bored."  
  
"I know, Paige, me too." Piper answered. Both Phoebe and Sydney were sleeping. They had fallen asleep soon after Paige woke up.  
  
"How about a game?" Paige offered.  
  
"What kind of game?" Piper asked, adjusting the speed on the cruise control. "Um, twenty questions?"  
  
Piper sighed, "Sure."  
  
Paige almost squealed for joy because Piper never played that game. She had to be incredibly bored. "Okay, I'll go first."  
  
"Can they read?" Piper asked, automatically.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Are they female?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is the person you're thinking of Orlando Bloom?"  
  
Paige's jaw dropped, "How'd you know?"  
  
"Cause you have the biggest crush on him ever." Piper answered.  
  
Paige leaned back, moodily, no longer in the mood to play. Piper smiled to herself and kept driving.  
  
()  
  
"Paige, that sucker is getting very annoying." Piper said, through clenched teeth.  
  
Paige defiantly slurped on the sucker and pulled if out of her mouth with a loud "pop". "How?"  
  
"You know how." Piper answered, and added, "And it's going to rot your teeth."  
  
"They're my teeth to rot thank you very much." Paige replied, sticking the sucker back in her mouth.  
  
"Hey, can I get in on the teeth rotting thing?" Sydney asked, finally waking from her slumber. Phoebe showed no signs of stirring. Apparently after talking to Cole with text messages for about twenty minutes, she became very sleepy again and fell asleep.  
  
"Sure," Paige reached into her purse and pulled out another sucker for Sydney. After Sydney took it, she added, "You talk in your sleep ya know."  
  
"I do?" Sydney questioned and both Piper and Paige nodded, "What did I say?"  
  
"'Don't frost the pie!'" Piper and Paige answered at the same time.  
  
"It seemed really important." Piper added.  
  
Sydney smiled and stuck the sucker in her mouth, "Yeah, well it was at the time."  
  
"Huh?" Paige asked.  
  
"My Dad decided to make a pie for Christmas a few years ago. Only it was like a Shepard's pie and he was going to put chocolate frosting on it." Sydney explained. Both Paige and Piper burst out laughing.  
  
Phoebe made a groaning noise and slowly started to open her eyes hearing the noisy laughter. "What is so funny?"  
  
"It wakes," Paige mumbled, sarcastically. Phoebe caught it and stuck her tongue out at Paige. "You wouldn't get it." Paige added, louder.  
  
"Try me." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Paige asked, changing the subject.  
  
"Subtle, Paige, real subtle." Phoebe muttered, angry that Paige wouldn't tell her what was so funny that they had to laugh and wake her up.  
  
Piper smiled, "About fifteen minutes, Paige."  
  
()  
  
"So, this is the infamous manor?" Sydney wondered, after Piper had unlocked the front door and let everyone in. The manor was clean for once but then again no one had been inside it for over two months.  
  
"Yep, this is the manor." Piper answered, as Paige and Phoebe rushed past them and up the stairs. "And those two blurs were Paige and Phoebe."  
  
Sydney laughed, "So where do I sleep?"  
  
"There's an extra bed in my room. I used to share a room with Prue, you can sleep there."  
  
Sydney noted the saddened look on Piper's face when she talked about her older sister, "Have you talked to her lately?"  
  
"Prue?" Sydney nodded. "About two weeks ago. It's hard, ya know, becoming the oldest sister when you're used to being the middle."  
  
Sydney nodded, then changing her mind, shook her head, "No I don't know, only child."  
  
"Well, you're lucky."  
  
Sydney shrugged, "I guess."  
  
"Alright, let's go drop off our stuff and then we can go shopping."  
  
Sydney smiled, "I like the sound of that."  
  
()  
  
Paige sighed when she fell back on her bed. It felt good to be home, very, very good. With the exception that her room was practically empty for all her stuff was in L.A., her room seemed to be the way she had left it.  
  
"Knock, knock." Phoebe said, leaning in the doorway.  
  
Paige looked up, "What do you want?"  
  
Phoebe took a deep breath, "Well, I was going to the salon and thought you might want to come along." Paige started to shake her head, so Phoebe added, "Come on, I know how much you hate the hairdresser in L.A. It'll be good to see Fernando again." Fernando was the hairdresser the girls had gone to when they lived in San Francisco.  
  
Paige nodded and stood up, "Alright. So what do you have in mind?" Meaning, what kind of style Phoebe wanted done.  
  
"You'll see." Phoebe answered, mysteriously.  
  
"Okay, different question, how are we going to get there? Piper and Sydney took the car."  
  
Phoebe pulled out her cell phone and said, "We'll call a cab."  
  
"And how are we going to pay for it?"  
  
"You ask too many questions, Paige." Phoebe sighed, and dialed the number. "And haven't you ever heard of something called daddy's credit cards?" She added, waiting for the cab service to pick up.  
  
"You stole Dad's credit cards?" Paige asked, staring at Phoebe.  
  
"Only one and yeah, now shush." Phoebe placed a finger over Paige's lips to keep her from saying anymore when the cab service picked up.  
  
()  
  
"This place is awesome!" Sydney exclaimed, running into another booth at the outdoor market, conveniently located beachside, so patrons got a view of the ocean while shopping.  
  
Piper laughed and followed her into the booth, "Yeah, we used to come here all the time."  
  
"We?" Sydney questioned, holding up a turquoise necklace to inspect it.  
  
"Mostly my Grams and I. She loved this booth." Piper looked around. It was one of those gypsy looking booths covered in all that new age stuff.  
  
"Well, your Grams had good taste cause this place rocks." Sydney picked up another necklace and added it to her growing pile of things to purchase.  
  
Piper managed to get Sydney out of the booth before she spent all of her money and the two girls proceeded to stroll down the boardwalk.  
  
"Okay, since we just spent a bunch of time in the freaky deaky booth, wanna hear something strange?"  
  
Piper laughed. Sydney had named the booth 'the freaky deaky booth' after hearing that Piper's Grams liked the booth. "Sure."  
  
"Okay, last week, I went for a run, right and I stopped at this bench to stretch. And on the bench was a letter, addressed to me."  
  
"Did you open it?" Piper asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Sydney admitted.  
  
"Why not?" Piper noticed that Sydney had suddenly frozen, her eyes staring wide-eyed at something. "Syd? You okay?" Sydney continued to stare, so Piper looked to where she was staring. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Syd?"  
  
"I just saw my mother." Sydney said, suddenly.

* * *

**syad yniar**- hehe, glad you like Syd's prank. I had so much fun writing it. Yay! you love Sydney now! And yeah, I was liking the Aliasness too, I just was like, I need to have more Charmedness going or I'm gonna have to move this story over to the Alias section. hehe, I love going out in the rain too. I just try to cover up my arms and hands when I do so my writing doesn't wash off. You can't live in the middle of nowhere, cause that's where I live. Wait, where do you live? Oh and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday. who cares if it's one day late, at least you said it unlike some of my friends who are no longer my friends.

**Lost Darkness**- One of my friends is like and entire head taller than me and she likes to come up behind me and rest her head on top of mine. Needless to say, it's strange. No creepy is a better word. Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! I love people who do that!

**x3Tinkerbell07**- Have fun on your vacation unlike me when I went on mine. It just sucked. Anway, I think you do know what the secret is, cause it's really kinda obvious.

**charmedeva**- ya know, when I read your review and you were like "you're not that weird" and then something about tampons, I was starting laughing. I think that just proved that I am wierd. hehe, yeah, I'm weird! probably something I shouldn't be proud of but strangely I am.

**Klutz101**- I'll try not to keep you waiting too long. Really, I will.

**Charmed-angel4**- Yeah, a flying bus or walking on water? I take it that you don't live in the US. And I'm sure that there's a flying bus somewhere in the world, and if not, I'll blackmail some scientist into making one. Yeah, that's what I'll do. Blackmail is a very powerful weapon.

**p3charmed4eva**- Yeah, Glen/Paige/Richard triangle. hehe! I think both are good for her, she just needs a man that will stick around for more than half a season. It sucks that that's all Paige gets is a half season boyfriend while Phoebe and Piper and even Prue got men for at least a season.

**Princess Pinky**- Yes, Sydney is evil, which they commented on several times and I could kinda see Leo doing the smelly jersey thing to Piper cause yeah, he is a teenage boy and they tend to do things like that. I'll try to incorperate more P/L. And it does seem like Leo is already a whitelighter, doesn't it? hmmm, can't say for sure. hehe, it's a secret! I keep saying that but it's true.

**Chub**- So is your vacation a "yay! vacation!" kinda thing or is it a "it's not really a vacation if you're forced to go" kinda thing? Cause mine was the latter one. Well, anyway, hope you have fun and I will be anxiously waiting your return so I can have a review. hehe, just kidding, sorta.


	20. Blackout

A/N: Okay, so I'm really blonde and I forgot to explain something again. the whole Sydney talking in her sleep and "don't frost the pie!" thing was actually on Alias. Vaughn and Syd were quarantined for some odd stupid reason and they had to spend the night in the same room. And the next morning, Vaughn told Syd that she talks in her sleep and she asked what she said and he replied "don't frost the pie!" So yeah, more humor that I forgot to explain for all my people that don't watch Alias. hehe, I called you guys my people.

* * *

"Come on Paige." Phoebe begged, again for the hundredth time.  
  
Paige folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, "No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You know why not."  
  
"No, Paige, I don't. You still have yet to give me a reason." Phoebe countered, placing her hands on her hips and jutting out her hip a little.  
  
"Well, for one thing I don't have the money."  
  
Phoebe held up the credit card she took from Victor for Paige to see, "Money."  
  
Paige made a face at her and said, "I like my hair the way it is."  
  
"But you would look so much better with red hair. Wouldn't she, Fernando?"  
  
That's right, Pheebs, call in the reinforcements, Paige thought.  
  
"Yes, she would, you would. It would do wonders for your complexion." Fernando agreed heartily.  
  
_Traitor_, Paige silently cursed him. She sighed and nodded, "Alright. If you insist."  
  
Phoebe clapped her hands together and smiled, "Goody, you won't regret it, Paige."  
  
"I better not." Paige muttered.  
  
Fernando set work upon Paige's hair and an hour later, she had her new hair. It was a light, almost strawberry blonde color, and was shorter, no longer past her shoulders, but just above them. And now with its new shortness, it had a cute little flip to the ends that it didn't have before. Fernando styled it in loose curls that made it even shorter.  
  
Paige ran a hand over her hair and smiled. Phoebe waited anxiously for what she had to say. At last, Paige turned and said, "Alright, I admit. I look good, really good."  
  
Phoebe squealed and gave her a quick hug, "See, what did I tell you. You're complexion is way warmer and you don't look so much like Snow White anymore."  
  
"Thanks." Paige answered, sarcasm entering her voice.  
  
Phoebe grinned and looked in the mirror, running her fingers through her new hair. She had gone blonde. Well, sort of blonde. There were still traces of her brown hair in her new color but they looked like highlights. "Cole is going to love this."  
  
"How do you know?" Paige wondered, gazing at her reflection too.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, impatiently, "Because he told me a couple days ago that I would look good as a blonde and that I should dye it."  
  
"Don't tell me that you did this for Cole?"  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, shocked that Paige would suggest such a thing. "No, of course not. I did it for me and a little bit for Cole. But only like ten percent. The other ninety percent was for me."  
  
"Uh, huh." Paige didn't believe her.  
  
"Okay, so it's more like seventy/thirty. So sue me."  
  
"I just might do that." Paige answered.  
  
Phoebe made a face at her, "And what about you, do you think that Glen will like your new hair?"  
  
Paige froze. She hadn't even thought of what Glen would think. Would he like it? Would he hate it? Would he ask her to dye it back? Would he even notice? What would she do if he didn't notice? Should she break up with him? Should she change it back? It wasn't too late. They were still at the salon. It wouldn't be that hard to have her hair dyed back to its original dark brown.  
  
"Hello, Paige? Come in Paige." Phoebe waved a hand in front of Paige's eyes.  
  
Paige blinked and let out the breath that she had been holding in, "Yeah?"  
  
"I asked you a question?"  
  
"Remind me what it was."  
  
Phoebe let out an exaggerated sigh, "I said, 'Do you think that Glen will like your new hair?'"  
  
Paige shrugged, "I don't know. I hope so."  
  
"Well, he better or he's gonna have to deal with an older sister beating the crap out of him on his doorstep." Phoebe announced with a short nod of her head to emphasize her point.  
  
"Speaking of older sisters, did you tell Piper about our little salon trip?"  
  
Phoebe looked down at her shoes, suddenly interested in the world down there. "Um, no not really," She said, quietly, hoping that Paige wouldn't hear her.  
  
Paige did hear her. "What?! You didn't tell Piper? She is going to freak!"  
  
Phoebe looked up, "Maybe she won't notice, she does have a lot on her mind lately with Leo and whatever she and Sydney learned a few weeks ago. That reminds me, we still have to find out what it was that they found out."  
  
"She's going to notice. Piper might be a little distracted lately, but she's not that distracted. And you know as well as I do that she's never going to tell us what they learned."  
  
Phoebe hung her head for a moment, in defeat. "Yeah, okay, so she will notice. That is a fact. But we will find out what they know. We're her sisters, it's our job to find out secrets that she tries to hide from us."  
  
Paige shook her head, wearily, "Well, whatever. Can we go home? I want nothing more than to curl up on the couch and watch TV."  
  
Phoebe laughed, "Okay, okay, we'll go home. Bye Fernando and thank you."

"You're welcome, girls, please come back soon."  
  
"We will," Paige and Phoebe promised at the same time, over their shoulders as they headed out the door.  
  
"Hmmm, looks like it's going to rain." Phoebe remarked, pulling out her cell phone to call a cab.  
  
()  
  
"Syd, wait!" Piper yelled after Sydney as the latter girl bolted up the manor stairs two at a time. Sydney didn't wait, but sped up her pace as her feet hit level ground. Piper sighed and followed her into the room they shared for the weekend. By the time she got there, Sydney had ripped open her suitcase and had rummaged through half of it. "Syd, what are you looking for?"  
  
"This," Sydney held up a white, slightly crumpled envelope, "It's the one I found last week."  
  
"What's it have to do with you thinking that you saw your mother?" Piper asked.  
  
Sydney was at a loss for words, "I don't know. But it has to do with something." She ripped it open and scanned the letter quickly. She almost dropped it when she read who it was from.  
  
"What's the matter? Who's it from?"  
  
"My mother," Sydney gasped, actually dropping the letter.  
  
"Syd, your mom died when you were six."  
  
"Don't you think I know that?" Sydney snapped.  
  
"Maybe she wrote it ten years ago." Piper said, trying to calm Sydney down from her ever approaching panic attack.  
  
"It's dated a week ago." Sydney answered.  
  
Piper couldn't think of what to say. If she had gotten a letter from her mom after thinking that she had died ten years earlier, she would be having a panic attack as well. So instead, Piper said, "How about we go down to the kitchen and I make us some tea and we go from there. Okay?"  
  
Sydney nodded, "Okay."  
  
Piper gave her a reassuring and led the way to the kitchen. Soon enough, she had water in the tea kettle, waiting for it to boil. She reached into the cupboard and pulled down two mugs. Then she grabbed two tea bags from the pantry and set one in each cup. Sydney sat at the counter on a bar stool, staring at the counter. Piper doubted that she even saw the counter.  
  
The front door opened and closed, followed by the sounds of Paige and Phoebe laughing. They appeared in the kitchen a few seconds later, slightly damp for it had started to rain on the cab ride home. It didn't matter that they had sprinted up the walk to the manor, they had gotten wet as it was. When they noticed Piper and Sydney's solemn looks, their laughter died and their smiles faded.  
  
"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What's going on," Piper echoed, "is that Sydney found a letter from her mom and..." Piper stopped, seeing her sisters' hair, "...what the hell did you two do?"  
  
"We colored our hair," Paige said, with an even tone and a slight lift of her chin.  
  
"Why?" Piper asked next.  
  
"We felt like we needed a change. And you know, you could use one too." Phoebe pointed to Piper's ponytail.  
  
Piper looked up for a second, trying to see what Phoebe pointed at. Then realizing that she wouldn't be able to see her hair without a mirror, she looked back at her two sisters, "My hair's fine, thank you."  
  
Phoebe shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say. How about we go back to what's bugging Sydney. What happened, again?"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes, "Geez Phoebe, a half hour with that hair and you're already acting like a blonde."  
  
"Thanks, Paige." Phoebe replied, sarcastically.  
  
"Anytime, Phoebe," Paige answered with the same note of sarcasm.  
  
Piper stared at her sisters, wondering if they were in fact her sisters. Enough weird stuff had been happening lately that she wouldn't be surprised to learn that they weren't. "Anyway, Syd and I were going to have some tea. Would you two like some?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe considered it before nodding and sitting down on bar stools next to Sydney. "So, what happened?" Phoebe asked again.  
  
"Nothing," Sydney answered, quietly, still staring but finding a new interest in her hands instead of the counter.  
  
Phoebe looked to Piper to either confirm or deny what Sydney said. Piper shook her head, telling Phoebe to drop the subject. Phoebe did.  
  
Just after the water had boiled and Piper set the mugs of tea down in front of everyone and grabbed one for herself, a loud thunderclap sounded, followed by the lights going out suddenly. The kitchen was very dark without light and in a storm.  
  
"What just happened?" Paige asked.  
  
"The power went out," Piper said, stating the obvious. "I'll go check the circuit breaker. Phoebe come with and hold the flash light."  
  
"Nah-uh, I'm going upstairs to find some candles." And with that said, Phoebe promptly left the kitchen and headed upstairs.  
  
Piper sighed and turned to Paige, "Paige?"  
  
Paige nodded, and set down her mug, "Alright."  
  
Piper turned to Sydney, "Syd, will you be okay?"  
  
"It's just a blackout," Sydney answered.  
  
Piper nodded, and turned to Paige, who had already fetched the flashlight, "Okay, come on, Paige."  
  
Less than five minutes later, Piper and Paige came back up from the basement.  
  
"Well?" Sydney asked.  
  
"Power's out. For the night at least," Piper answered.  
  
"This is going to be interesting." Paige commented.

* * *

**p3charmed4eva**- lol, who says she was seeing things? and did you know that talking to your self is the first sign of insanity? Cause that means that I've been insane for half my life. 

**pyschokitty3**- Oh I'm sorry, I don't think I got your review before I put up the last chapter. But hey, I'm replying now. I hate my computer too! I swear it like knows when I'm on and does it's best to annoy me. It never does anything when my dad's on, only me. Yup, Syd and Piper are very smart people.

**Chub**- I want to go to Venice! Hell, I want to go to Europe in general! See you went you get back. Bon voyage!

**syad yniar**- Syd's mother is supposed to be dead, that's why it's interesting. And shame on you for doing something your not supposed to be doing. What am I saying, I'd probably do the same thing. hehe, hope your shoulder's better and that you found out what happened. that's cool, rainy days. i like it. my pen name is a very odd reason and I'll explain it if you want me too but for now, I'll leave it as confsuing, and you live in Brazil? Tres cool! and if you don't speak french, tres means 'very' or something like that. my french grammer sucks. and trust me, your grammer's not that bad. it's better than mine. really. it is.

**Lost darkness**- I think I have the same sign. I wonder if they mass produce them. They probably do. And a shepard's pie is like a meat pie. So yeah, chocolate and meat do not mix.

**Charmed-angel4**- I don't why it's called blackmail. i guess they, whoever "they" is, thought it sounded cool. i don't know. and you live in New Zealand? I wish I lived in new zealand. I really do.

**Klutz101**- um, yeah, okay, what sounds good? sorry. my memory sucks. like bad. really really bad.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- yay! you're back. my family and rain don't mix either. actually my family and me don't mix. i don't even know why they're my family. they're much too sane to be related to me. too sane. way too sane.

**Princess Pinky**- you'll see what Syd's mom has to do with things soon. well a few chapters depending on how my writing goes but yeah, soon. I'm glad that you like the funny comments. i was actually laughing when i wrote them. really. i was.


	21. The Book

"Ah, ha, look what I found." Phoebe announced proudly, coming into the living room, carrying a big green book in one arm and a bunch of candles in the other. She set the candles down on the table and Paige proceeded to light them.  
  
"A big green book?" Piper asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes and it's one of those new age books that Grams loved so much," Phoebe answered, sitting on the loveseat next to Paige. "And I thought since the power was out, we could see what Grams loved so much about them."  
  
"Where did you find that thing?" Piper asked.  
  
"In the attic while I was getting some candles. Though I am a little confused on why the door was wide open. I thought it was sealed off years ago." Phoebe shrugged, passing off the subject as nothing. "So what does everybody have to say about reading this here book?" She held up the book just for show.  
  
"Alight," Paige said, finishing lighting the candles that case a warm glow across the room and leaning in to get a look at the book.  
  
Piper turned to Sydney, who sat on one of the overstuffed chairs by herself with her knees tucked in close to her chest, "Syd?"  
  
Sydney shrugged, "Whatever, anything to get my mind off seeing my mother today and that freaky deaky letter she left me."  
  
"So, it's three against whatever you say, Piper so I'm not even going to ask." Phoebe announced, opening the book, and quickly scanned the first page, "Okay, so The Book of Shadows, page one." Phoebe turned the page, and started reading out loud, "_Hear now the words of the witches/ The secrets we hid in the night,/ The oldest of gods are invoked here/ The great work of Magic is sought/ In this time and in this hour/ I call upon the ancient power/ Bring your powers to we sisters three/ We want the power/ Give us the power._" A sudden wind swept across the room, flipping the pages in the book rapidly. The four girls, needless to say, where freaked out by the sudden source of wind considering all the windows and doors were closed.  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige asked, fear tinting her voice. "Did you say 'we sisters three'?"  
  
Phoebe nodded, staring at the pages' rapid movements, "Yes I did." The pages in the book suddenly stop flipping as sudden as they began and the wind died just as suddenly as well. "Okay, we'll read this page." She pushed some of her blonde hair out of her eyes and read the first few lines, "Okay, so we had an ancestor, named Melinda Warren, and she was a witch."  
  
"And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's a maniac, and a father that might at well be invisible." Piper commented.  
  
Phoebe glared at Piper for a moment, "Anyway, she had powers, three powers. She could move objects with her mind, see the future, and stop time. And before Melinda was burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would become stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of three sisters."  
  
"Continue," Paige said, leaning over the book more.  
  
"Now, these sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They are good witches, and I think we're those sisters."  
  
"Pheebs, in case you haven't noticed, there are four of us sisters and our name is Halliwell." Piper pointed out.  
  
"Well, not at the moment. There are three of us in this house and this book says that these three sisters are the Charmed Ones, whatever that is and I believe that we are them. And you know when women marry, sometimes they change their last name."  
  
"Well, where's our 'powers'?" Piper asked.  
  
"Let me see that," Paige commanded, taking the book from Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe didn't seem to notice, "I'm not sure, maybe they don't manifest immediately."  
  
"Does it say what powers we're supposed to have?"  
  
"Only that one of us can stop time, another see the future and the third can move things with her mind."  
  
"Phoebe, we are not witches, and we do not have magical powers. Besides, Grams wasn't a witch and as far as we know, neither was Mom." Piper said, standing up.  
  
"Okay then, let's test it," Phoebe said, standing up as well, "Come on Paige," She jerked Paige to her feet, then picked up a ceramic bowl from the table. Sydney looked on amused.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing with that?" Piper asked, afraid that Phoebe would break it.  
  
"You'll see." Phoebe answered, throwing it up in the air. Piper instinctively threw up her hands to catch the bowl but instead the bowl stopped mid air. All four girls' eyes widened, staring at the bowl frozen in mid air in the center of the room. Then Phoebe smiled widely, "Looks like you can stop time, Piper."  
  
Piper turned to Phoebe, "What did you do to me?"  
  
"I didn't do anything, this is our destiny."  
  
"Oh, you're one to talk about destiny." Piper countered.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Phoebe demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"You know very well what it means, Phoebe." Piper answered, placing her hand on her hips as well.  
  
"Uh, guys, maybe we should get the bowl," The bowl suddenly dissolved into white and blue sparkling lights and reappeared in Paige's hand. Paige stared at it, "down before it falls." She finished, lamely, staring the bowl in her hand. "What did I just do?"  
  
"It seems to me that you moved something with your mind," Sydney commented, a bemused smile on her face. Either she didn't believe what was going on or she was very receptive to the idea of her friends being witches.  
  
"This is not funny," Piper snapped.  
  
"You're right, it's cool. This means that I can see the future." Phoebe said with a short nod of her head, "very cool."  
  
"Kind of a weird power to give to you, Phoebe." Piper commented, "Seeing into the future isn't really your strong point." Phoebe glared at her but Paige spoke up before she had the chance.  
  
"Hey Sydney, you're in this, too." Paige pointed out, after abandoning the bowl on the table and starting to flip through the pages of the Book.  
  
Sydney's bemused smile suddenly disappeared and she jumped up from her chair. "What?"  
  
"Not so funny now, is it?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah, there's this drawing of you and this paragraph." Paige answered, bypassing Piper's side comment.  
  
"Well, read it." Sydney demanded, ignoring Piper's comment as well.  
  
"This woman here depicted will posses unseen marks, signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works. Bind them with fury. A burning anger, unless prevented, at vulgar cost, this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation." Paige read down the page a little before adding, "It's written by Rambaldi."  
  
"What's a Rambaldi?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Not a what, a who. It seems that he was a 15th century prophet." Paige answered, flipping the page.  
  
"Sounds like you're going to end the world, Syd." Piper said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Sydney didn't catch the sarcasm, "Shut up."  
  
"Hey, my fairy tale is in this," Paige said, excitedly, flipping to another page, finding the previous one boring, "Bring together my prince and me/ let him fall on bended knee/ I summon him..." Both Phoebe and Piper leaped forward and covered the page with their hands, keeping Paige from reading the page. "Hey, what gives?"  
  
"Paige, if we really are witches and I'm not saying that we are, do you really think saying a spell is the best idea?" Piper asked, through half clenched teeth.  
  
"Good point," Paige answered, pushing the book off her lap. "No more reading spells or prophecies." Sydney threw her a look.  
  
"So, what do you think Piper? Think we're witches yet?" Phoebe asked, a little sing-song-ish.  
  
Piper glared at her, "No, maybe. But I think someone owes me some answers." Piper tilted her head towards the ceiling and yelled out, "LEO!"  
  
Phoebe stared at Piper, "Why are you yelling for Leo, honey, he's in L.A.? I get the whole missing your boyfriend thing, but I don't think he can hear you."  
  
"Oh, he can." Piper answered, before yelling "Leo!" again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, he's been really interested in all the freaky stuff that's been going on and asking all these question about Grams and you guys and witches. That boy knows something, and I intend to figure it out. Leo!"  
  
All of the sudden, Leo appeared in the living room next to the chair Sydney had been occupying in the same little white and blue sparkly lights that had moved the bowl from its place in mid air to Paige's hand. Four mouths dropped in shock. "You called me?" He asked, trying to seem innocent.  
  
"You. Explain. Now." Piper growled.  
  
_So much for the innocent thing._ Leo looked over her shoulder at the Book on the loveseat, "I see you found the Book of Shadows."  
  
"Don't change the subject," Piper said, angrily.  
  
"I'm not," Leo answered, keeping his voice calm, "What did the Book tell you?"  
  
"That we're witches." Phoebe answered before Piper had the chance, "and that Sydney's going to end the world." She added, earning another glare from Sydney.  
  
Leo frowned at the new information, "Really?" He asked, turning to Sydney.  
  
Sydney turned her glare to him, "Don't go there."  
  
Leo shrugged and turned back to a very pissed off Piper, "Okay, then. Did you read about whitelighters?"  
  
Phoebe, Paige, and Piper shook their heads, "No." They answered at the same time.  
  
"I suggest you start there."  
  
The three girls turned back to the book, shocked to see that the pages of the book had turned themselves to a page clearly marked, whitelighters. Phoebe read out loud, again, "Whitelighters. A person that does great good during his life may become a whitelighter after death. Whitelighters are sort of angelic people that watch over good people, both mortals and witches, and try to keep them from coming to harm. Whitelighters have the ability to heal, hover, and travel by orbing. While whitelighters eat, sleep, and otherwise function as normal human beings, they cannot be mortally wounded." Phoebe stopped, looking up from the book, "Wait, are you a whitelighter?"  
  
Leo nodded solemnly.  
  
Piper's jaw dropped in shock before she came to her senses and was suddenly angry, "So you've known about me and them being witches for a long time now and you didn't tell me?" Another nod from Leo. "And you're some magical thing called a whitelighter?" She asked the same question Phoebe had earlier, but he didn't want to point that out, so he just nodded. "Oh my God, I cannot deal with this."  
  
"Maybe you just need some help," A very familiar voice answered. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige turned to where the voice and their mouths dropped, again, seeing who was there.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so I'm actually going to explain things before the next chapter. Okay, so the thing about Sydney and the "prophecy", that was in Alias as well. It really does kinda mean that she's going to end the world. And then she and Vaughn broke into the Vatican. hehe. That was actually pretty funny. If you really want to know, ask and you shall receive. If not, be happy with the knowledge that I have provided. 

Ooh and poll time! Here's the question: Who do you think the "very familar voice" is?"

A) Grams

B) Prue

C) Victor

D) other: i.e. Vaughn, Weiss, Francie, Patty, Chris, Nadia, Will, and/or Jack(Sydney's dad, in case you forgot)

Put the letter of your guess in your review. Okay? You got that? Good.

**neoripley- **I have no idea if she is going to be on the next season, i hope so but if not that's okay too. And I've heard rumors that MV and JG have broken up and then I've heard rumors that their getting married. Two completely different things, so I have no idea what's going on with the either. Have fun at camp and I'll try to put up as many chapters as possible.

**syad yniar**- um yeah, you were kinda close on my name. about a year ago me and my friends went through this "southern" stage were we would talk in southern accents like from Georgia and call each other "sweet southern bells" and then the 07 is the year that I'm graduating. I never put it together that it was my birth month too. sorry I haven't replied with the email, my stupid computer deleted it and i cant remember what we were talking about. Have I mentioned that I have an incredibly bad memory?

**Princess Pinky**- Yes, Syd's mom did come back on the show and that's probably why I'm doing that. I think that this chapter answered your questions if the girls were getting their powers. And hey look, Syd's in the book too. And yeah, explained all that in the a/n above.

**p3charmed4eva**- Yeah, it is. Welcome to the world of talking to yourself and being insane. It's great. We have pool parties with lots and lots of shirtless men. :) it's kinda like Denial but not quite.

**Klutz101**- So both have incredibly bad memory, yay us! Don't you just hate when you can't remember something?

**kuramasiki6789**- What? More teen fics or more alias/charmed ones? Cause I've heard from other people that they both are creative and I want to know which one you mean.

**x3Tinkerbell07**- Now you have to wonder who the "very familar voice" is. hehe, don't forget to vote in me poll up above. My mom actually called me insane once. Just out of the blue, she was like "mel, you're crazy" It was kinda sad.

**Charmed-angel4**- Okay, I want to live anywhere but where I live right now. How's that? Cause I don't live in L.A. or New Zealand or France or Canada and I'm rambling so I shall shut up. lol, love the signs of crazyness. they all describe me.

**Lost Darkness**- Yeah, there are lots of blackouts where I live because of all the damn thunderstorms we get during the summer. It's very annoying. I was in a tornado warning while at school once and everyone started freaking except me and like one of my friends. we were like "can we go outside and watch the tornado?" hehe, i was very blonde back then.


	22. Explanations

A/N: Okay, so I want to start off this chapter by saying that I'm sorry. No just because it's so short but because all of my Alias writing that I've been doing lately that seems to be taking away from my time writing this story. I can understand how frustrating it is for my Charmed readers that don't watch Alias and I'm sorry about all that. But I go with what my muse says and if you've been following this story, you know what a biotch she is.

* * *

"Prue?" Phoebe managed to say. "And Andy? How did you two get here?"

"The same way I'm assuming Leo did," Prue answered like it was the most natural thing in the world. She spotted the Book of Shadows and smiled widely, "Oh, good, you found that thing. I've been meaning to look at it. I need to update my section on warlocks."

"What are warlocks?" Paige asked.

"They're likes witches, only evil, really evil. A bitch to vanquish too." Prue turned to Leo and smiled, "Hey Leo, nice to see you again. I think the last time I saw you was when you told me that Andy was my new whitelighter."

"Somewhere around there," Leo agreed, returning the smile.

"What did the two of you do to your heads?" Prue asked, changing the subject abruptly and gesturing to Paige and Phoebe.

Paige took on a sudden interest in the carpet and her feet and basically anything below knee level leaving Phoebe to explain because hey, it was her idea. "We colored our hair." Phoebe answered with as much strength as she could muster which wasn't really a lot. No matter how long Prue was gone, Phoebe was still scared to death of her oldest sister's temper.

"You what?!" Prue yelled. Then lowering her voice, she continued, "Why?"

"We felt like a change," Phoebe answered, following Paige's lead and staring at the ground.

"You felt like a change," Prue repeated, then tapping her foot impatiently, she added, "Look at me, not the ground." Both Phoebe and Paige looked up as told, "First off, how'd you pay for it?" She didn't need them to answer; she could tell by their expressions that it had been with Victor's credit card. "So, you stole a credit card as well?" Two heads nodded. "Second, what was wrong with your normal hair?"

"Well, look at Paige, doesn't she look less...dead?" Phoebe said, pointing to Paige's face. The comment earned her a glare from Paige.

Prue studied Paige and nodded, reluctantly, "Okay, so the red hair thing works for Paige, I suppose but you. Why did you go blonde?"

"For Cole," Paige said for Phoebe in a teasing tone kinda like something you'd hear from a five year old.

"Who's Cole?"

"Phoebe's boyfriend," Paige answered, in the same voice.

"Would you quit with the voice and he is not my boyfriend," Phoebe said, hand poised to hit Paige in the arm or back of the head or any other body part that was most convenient.

"Really? I thought he was, my bad." Paige said, pretending to be shocked and then sorry.

"Shut up Paige," Phoebe snapped.

"Okay, before the two of you kill each other, I would just like to say, while I think there was absolutely nothing wrong with your hair before, you both look great now." Prue said, with a final tone that told them to cut out the petty fighting.

"Thanks Prue," Both Paige and Phoebe mumbled.

"And who's this? I don't believe I've met you before." Prue asked, noticing Sydney, and changing the subject again.

Sydney swallowed before answering, "I'm Sydney, Piper's friend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sydney." Prue said, uncharacteristically giving Sydney a quick hug. "Any friend of Piper's is a friend of mine."

Sydney smiled, "I like her." Prue chuckled. "Hey, you're eighteen, right?" Prue nodded, unsure of where Sydney was going with that. "Could you buy me a pack of cigarettes? My dad confiscated the last of mine last week."

Prue immediately knew that Sydney was kidding and repeated Sydney's earlier statement, "I like her." Then she and Sydney started laughing.

"Will someone please tell us what is going on?" Piper asked, bringing the focus of the conversation back to the whole witches thing.

"Well, I think I should start by saying that Mom...Patty and Grams were witches."

"What?!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige yelled at the same time.

"Patty and Grams were witches, Warren witches. They had powers like you...we do." Prue explained as gently as she could. God knows, when she fist learned of her powers, she freaked. She didn't want the same reaction from her sisters. Calmer and less hitting would be nice.

"Why do you keep correcting yourself?" Piper asked, noticing Prue hesitate over words like "Mom" and "we".

"Well, that brings me to my second point. I am not Patty's daughter. I am Victor and another witch, Rhian's, daughter. Only I don't think that Victor knows my mother was, well, is a witch. She always kept that a secret."

"What? How? When?" Paige stumbled over the questions, still trying to wrap her mind around what Prue said.

Prue chose to answer the last question, "I was born about three months before Victor married Patty. Rhian decided that she didn't want a daughter, so she left me on Victor's doorstep."

The girls digested what she said for a moment. Could it be true? Could Prue really be their half-sister? Victor did keep enough secrets, Piper and Sydney, even though she wasn't a member of the family, had learned that the hard way and Paige and Phoebe had yet to learn it. And they had always kinda wondered why Prue was two years older than Piper while the rest of them were just a year apart respectively.

"I am a witch, like I said before, just not a sister witch and I do need the Book." Prue continued. "My mother was powerful in her own right, just like your mother, but the Charmed gene is passed down through the Halliwells and by blood, I am not a Halliwell. Grams took me under her wing when Victor married Patty." The three sisters noted that she still said Patty and not Mom and she still referred to Grams as "Grams". "She raised me and taught me the ways of being a witch in secret. She didn't want you three to know about being witches. Not yet anyway."

"So you're a witch?" Phoebe asked and Prue nodded, "What's your power?"

"Telekinesis, I move things with my mind, kinda like Paige, which brings me to my third and hopefully last, point. Paige is not Victor's daughter."

"What?" Paige asked, loudly, "What are you talking about?"

"After Phoebe was born, Patty and Victor were having some issues and Patty ended up having an affair with her whitelighter at the time, a man named Sam. That's why Paige's power is different than normal telekinesis, her half whitelighter genes altered her power. Though, technically, it is the same power. I mean you are still moving things with your mind, just a little differently."

Paige wanted to run. She wanted to flee the room and the manor and pass everything Prue had just told her as a lie or a really bad dream. But she didn't move. She didn't trust herself to take to her anywhere, safely. "Does that mean that you and I, we're not sisters?" Paige asked, instead of running.

Prue walked over to her and gave her a quick hug, "Of course we are, just not by blood. But you don't have to share blood to be sisters."

Paige smiled and returned Prue's embrace. "Good. You're like the coolest big sister ever. I mean the coolest oldest big sister." Prue laughed.

"So, that means that I have one actual sister and two half sisters?" Phoebe asked.

"I guess so," Prue answered, never really thinking of things that way before.

"Very cool," Phoebe said, with a little nod of her head. She walked over to Prue and Paige and joined in the hug, "You are like so going to have to teach me all the witchy stuff."

"I will," Prue promised. Then looking up at Piper, who still stood off, she asked, "Piper?"

"No," Piper shook her head, furiously, "No, I don't believe it. This is just too much information to analyze in less than a half hour."

"Piper..." Leo started, moving to offer her a hug.

She stopped him, "Don't. You stay away from me." She looked around the room, "All of you." Then she ran out of the room.

"Piper!" Phoebe yelled after her, making the move to go after her.

Prue stopped her, "I think she needs to think."

"So what's this about Andy being a whitelighter?" Paige asked, suddenly, remembering Prue's conversation with Leo earlier.

"Well, there's not much to say, Andy's a whitelighter like Leo. Only Leo is you three's whitelighter, he watches over you and Andy is my whitelighter and he watches over me." Prue explained. Both Phoebe and Paige looked to Andy, who just shrugged.

"And you're dating?" Phoebe asked.

Prue laughed, "Yeah, we were and I guess we still are."

"Yeah, if we could ever go out to that dinner," Andy said, his first words of the night.

"Hey, I told you that I was busy and I still am." Prue said, in her defense, losing the caring, warm, older sister thing and slowly becoming the normal Prue.

"And you said you'd call me back," Andy answered.

"I tried your phone, it didn't work and I didn't have the time to call you the 'other' way, nor was it convenient, I mean I was in public for goodness' sake." Prue defended, back to her old self. Paige and Phoebe moved away from her, not wanting to be caught in the middle of an argument.

"So, how's next Thursday?" Andy asked, suddenly.

Prue did a mental check, "Sounds good. You can pick the restaurant."

"I feel so special."

"You should," Prue answered with a smile, "And remember to keep up the pretense that we haven't seen each other in months and went to high school together, though we did do that but you know what I mean." Andy nodded, meaning that he understood.

"Are you sure that Piper will be fine?" Sydney asked, finally saying something after a very long time.

Prue glanced up the stairs and shook her head after a little bit, "No, I don't think she will be. Why don't you go talk to her cause I have the feeling that she doesn't want someone magical and that rules out the rest of us."

"But Sydney's in the Book of Shadows." Paige said.

Prue's eyes widened, "Really?" The three girls nodded, "You should feel special, not everyone gets in the Book of Shadows. What is it that you do?"

"She's going to end the world," Paige and Phoebe answered at the same time.

"Okay, that's probably not what it means." Prue said, giving Paige and Phoebe a strange look for seeming so happy about it.

"I'm gonna go check on Piper," Sydney said, not wanting to be involved with the Book or the witchy stuff or the "prophecy" anymore.

After she disappeared up the stairs, Prue sat down in front of the Book and began to flip through the pages, "Okay, so why don't you guys help me with my warlock knowledge. You have to learn this stuff anyway." Paige and Phoebe nodded, happily, and sat down on either side of her, both leaning eagerly to get a good look at the Book.

* * *

**Lost Darkness**- I live in Colorado too. The tornado I was in was back when I lived in Nebraska. If you don't mind me asking, what part of Colorado do you live in?

**Klutz101**- It's fabulous when you can't remember stuff. Now, what were we talking about again? lol.

**syad ynair**- I did say that Chris was going to be in this and he is. It's just taking me a lot longer than I originally intended to put him into the story. But he will be here and basically that means, this story is going to be going for a very long time. You can rejoice now. lol.

**pyschokitty3**- I know, it totally sucks that Alias doesn't start until JANUARY!! Nobody starts in JANUARY unless they're a mid season replacement and Alias obviously isn't. JJ must be a very suicidal little man. I'm not sure if I am going to add future powers, at least not for the time being. Maybe later. And, no it's didn't really take me a long time to read your review. I read too freaking fast. hehe

**x3Tinkerbell07**- huh? what have you been called that's worse? Stupid crappy memory. Can't remember a thing sometimes.

**neoripley**- I'm not sure if Syd is going to have powers. If she does, like where would she get them from? Cause I thought that powers were inherited and I'm not sure if either of Syd's parents are witches or magical for that matter. And yeah, I did mean to have it so Syd didn't freeze. Could be a hint, I'm not really sure yet.

**Charmed-angel4**- You're one of two people that actually gussed that it would be Prue. I got a lot of Grams and Patty but barely any Prue. Hmmm. Shocker I guess.

**Princess Pinky**- You're the other person that guessed that it would be Prue and even then you thought it was Grams more. I'll see you(and your reviews ;) ) when you get you get back. Have a good trip, unlike mine.

**charmedeva**- Melinda Warran? That would be cool and maybe for different time, she doesn't really fit in right now, ya know? And yeah, I could've put Chris but they don't know him, so how could be have been a "very familar voice"? He is coming, it's just taking a long time.


	23. Author's notes

_Okay, first order of business. I'm taking some time off from the fanfiction world to concentrate on my school work because I really can't mess up my classes because of fanfiction, again. I learned my lesson after a few crappy papers in some of my classes last year. I'm still surprised that I got the grades I did cause those papers really sucked. _

_And second, as much as I hate to admit this I feel like I owe you all an explanation. This story is ceasing to inspire me at all. I literally spent four hours trying to write the next chapter and I still have absolutely nothing. It's become more of a chore to write this story rather than fun and I don't like to write chore chapters. I want to give you all a good story but that's really not happening any longer. __I'll really try when I come back from my break to have a chapter up for this story but please don't be mad at me if I don't. _

_Third, I know that I've been writing a lot of Alias fanfiction lately and will most likely continue writing in the Alias section from now on because I tend to just get inspired more by the world of Alias than I do Charmed. I think it had something to with Chris being written off the show. So in short, I may have a few new stories for Charmed in the future but most likely I will stick to Alias writing. _

_Fourth, I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and any of my Charmed stories. I really appreciate them. I can't thank you guys enough for all the fantastic reviews you gave me. _

_Fifth, I will respond to reviews if and when I have a new chapter for you all. I want to have the responses on the new chapter and right now my fingers are about to fall off cause I've spent the past hour typing some things for school. _

_So, thank you again and God Bless You All . I really hope to see you all soon. _


End file.
